Inesperado Destino
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: [TakaxKai y Kaix¿?]imagínate que una tranquila noche llegara el amor hasta tu casa... ¿Por la ventana? ¿En paracaídas? ¿Un chico? ¿Y resulta que estas comprometido con él? ¿Lo amarías o lo odiarías? Kai tendrá que pasar por esto. Cap 12: EL FINAL.
1. Visita inesperada

**Inesperado destino.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola, hola comunidad de lectoras (es) de ff . net, ya vine de nuevo con otro fanfic… n.n tengo poco tiempo, pero no me pude resistir a subir esto además que este fanfic se lo dedico a mi amiga **Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo**. Por su cumpleaños el 12 de Mayo (perdón por la tardanza) y por todo su apoyo, Feliz cumpleaños niña, y perdón por no haber subido esto antes, no había tenido tiempo, espero te guste y les guste a los demás también.

_Yami Hisaki: v.v Ni hablar la iba a regañar por embaucarse en otro fic con el montón que tiene sin continuar, pero bueno es un regalo para una amiga, en fin._

Yami-chan, que linda n.n.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U_

Bueno, bueno, Destino Inesperado está basado en la historia de **Final Approach**, y como la trama me atrapó y me encantó, me puse a pensar qué pasaría si contara la historia con los personajes de Beyblade y además Shonen ai, y este es el resultado, haré todo lo posible por adaptarlo más a las personalidades de Takao, Kai y los demás… parecerá cómica, pero en realiad tambien hay drama… y mucho. Sino no sería para **Makoto-chan**, jejeje y por cierto espero que te lo hayas pasado bien.

_Yami Hisaki: Bueno, bueno menos choro, vamos al fin ¿no? ¬¬_

Okas, okas. No olviden dejarnos su E-mail en su review o su Reply para responderles.

_Yami Hisaki: Ahora si, sin más preámbulo, al fic…_

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1: Visita inesperada: El atractivo chico del amor y el destino.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una tranquila noche en la ciudad de Tokio… cuando de pronto un escuadrón de helicópteros color negro invadió el cielo en lo que parecía un ataque militar. Los altamente modernos helicópteros estaban cargados de armamento súper explosivo y parecían listos para atacar…

–Objetivo a la vista –murmuró un hombre envuelto con un casco color verde oscuro con lentes negros (Tipo militar), consultando su radar y avisando a todos.

–¡De prisa prepárense para saltar! –confirmó otro moviendo la palanca del helicóptero para fijara el curso.

–La vía está libre. ¡Salten todos!

–¡Salten todos! –Se repitió la orden por toda la flota.

Varios hombres vestidos con traje negro, gafas negras y sombreros negros fueron lanzados desde los helicópteros en paracaídas. Al final fue lanzado un elemento más con traje rojo y casco, con un par de propulsores en sus botas y volando a toda velocidad se dirigió a algún punto de la ciudad.

En un departamento dos chicos: Uno de cabellos en dos tonos: grises y negros, de ojos amatistas y otro de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, veían por la ventana.

–Nii-san (1) –Dijo el castaño mirando atentamente hacia el cielo nocturno– ¿Qué es eso?

El peligris con el rostro grave miró por la ventana.

–¿Eso…? –Exclamó– ¡Eso! –Dijo en secuencias muy sorprendido al ver que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia la ventana. Era una locura, pero…

–¡Se está acercando! –Exclamó el chico de ojos azules que era el menor de edad, comenzando a alejarse de la ventana y el mayor con él tratando de huir. De improviso, uno de los paracaidistas que bajara de los helicópteros se estrelló contra la ventana, rompiendo el cristal y con el vapor de sus propulsores mandando a volar, mesas y sillones y demás cosas de la sala, mientras que los dos pobres chicos asustados corrieron lo más que pudieron antes del impacto quedando los dos en el suelo junto con restos de vidrios y de cortina de lo que antes era la ventana de su departamento. Una nube de polvo y de vapor cubrió toda la estancia, los tosidos de ambos chicos se escucharon…

–Wyatt, ¿estas bien? –Se escucho la voz del mayor aclarándose la estancia poco a poco y dejando ver como el peligris sostenía al chico de cabellos castaños ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Pero antes de que Wyatt contestara se escuchó una tercera voz…

–Eres Hiwatari Kai-sama, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar eso los dos voltearon desconcertados topándose con un chico de brillantes cabellos azul oscuro, ojos color carmín y vestido con una Yukata (2) roja con rayas amarillas, acompañado con unos zapatos de madera.

–Imposible… –murmuró el peligris mirando a aquel– tiene una Yukata…

–¿Bajo un traje de paracaidista? –preguntó el castaño confundido.

El recién llegado se inclino en el suelo.

–Siento el desorden –se disculpó– espero que no te lleves una mala imagen de mi.

El ojilila lo miró muy confundido y sorprendido, mientras que el otro se alzaba del suelo sentándose.

–Perdón, he olvidado presentarme, me llamo Kinomiya Takao. Soy el prometido de Kai-sama.

Kai que era el nombre del peligris parpadeó varias veces tratando de asimilar eso… acaso había dicho… ¿P-R-O-M-E-T-I-D-O?

–¿Cómo? –Expresó mirando al susodicho entremedio del desastre, que ahora era su casa, la ventana rota, los vidrios esparcidos por el suelo, la alfombra desarreglada, los sillones volteados… "¿Una mala impresión de él?" ¡Pero si había entrado por la ventana! Eso debía ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto, Kai no iba a dejar que se burlaran así de él, se puso de pie y mirando a ese tal Takao dijo: ¡Fuera de aquí!

Takao sonrió algo nervioso y rascándose la mejilla agregó sentado todavía en el suelo.

–¿he, pero… si acabo de llegar.

–¡Y eso qué! ¡No sé quien diablos eres! Primero destruyes nuestra casa y después sales con el cuento de que… eres… ¡Mi prometido! –Esto ultimo pareció alterarlo más– ¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo!

Wyatt se sorprendió, nunca había visto a Kai tan molesto, se levantó al fin del piso y fue hasta él.

–Nii-san cálmate –dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del otro.

Kai se calmó un poco mirando al menor.

–Pero… Wyatt.

–¡Bajaste la guardia! –Expresó Takao con voz triunfante y juguetona sacando algo de una de las bolsas de su Yukata y poniéndoselo en la cabeza a Kai. Este volteó sin comprender…

–¿Qué es…? –No terminó la frase cuando se percató de que lo que le había puesto era una tierna diadema con orejas de conejito.

Takao sonrió y con las manos tras su espalda y dando tres pasos atrás dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

–Kai-sama, eres muy bueno con Wyatt-sama, eso es muy lindo.

Kai lo miró con fastidio, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para quitarse esa estúpida diadema.

–No te lo aconsejo –lo evitó Takao con una expresión muy tranquila– si intentas quitártelo explotará.

Wyatt se preocupó al escuchar eso.

–¡E… Explotará! –Replicó asustado.

–¡No digas tonte…! –Exclamó Kai sin creerse nada e iba a quitarse la diadema, pero…

–¡Nii-san, no! –Wyatt lo evitó deteniéndole el brazo.

–Wyatt…

–¿Y si explota en verdad? –Lo miró preocupado.

Takao sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

–Hazle caso a Wyatt-sama. Y escuchen al menos mi explicación.

Kai y Wyatt lo voltearon a ver sin saber lo que ese chico se proponía.

–… /¿Quien demonios es este loco? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?.../ –pensaba Kai sintiéndose indefenso ante la situación.

Takao alzó su mano derecha y tronó sus dedos…al instante la puerta se abrió y varios hombres con trajes negros, sombreros negros, lentes negros… (N/A: Ya comprendieron ¿no? n.nU) los mismos que bajaran de los helicópteros entraron corriendo a la casa.

–¿He? –Exclamó Wyatt algo asustado.

En menos de un minuto todo el departamento estaba invadido de esos tipos. Con escobas, plumeros, recogedores y aspiradores comenzaron a mover la habitación.

–¿Quién rayos son ustedes? –Preguntó Kai de mal modo– ¿Qué le hacen en mi casa?

Los hombres de negro se detuvieron para mirarlos y un centelló pasó por sus gafas.

–¡Silencio! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo con voz fría y tenebrosa.

Eso puso más nervioso a Wyatt aferrándose al brazo de Kai. Después continuaron con su labor recogiendo todo y poniéndolo en su lugar, al mismo tiempo que instalaban un sistema visual, altamente moderno con pantalla de noventa pulgadas, bocinas dobles, y además habían arreglado la ventana y quitado todos los vidrios rotos. Todo quedó tan impecable que cualquiera juraría que ahí no había pasado nada.

–Asombroso –comentó el castaño de ojos azules.

–… –Kai no dijo nada.

–Por cierto Kai-sama –Habló Takao para llamar su atención en él de nueva cuenta, mientras que dos de los hombres de negro lo cubría con una cortina, y unos segundos después de retirarla, apareció Takao ya sin aquella formal Yukata y ahora llevaba puestos unos jeans gris oscuro, una playera amarilla, una chamarra roja y una gorra roja en su mano derecha, y continuó hablando– Por favor, que todo lo que vean a partir de este momento quede entre nosotros– dijo sonriendo y acomodándose la gorra en la cabeza– ¡ENTENDIDO! –Refirió con una mirada fría y tras el todos los hombres de negro.

Wyatt se asustó esta vez agarrándose del brazo de Kai más fuertemente mientras que éste solo los miró con suspicacia.

–¡Bien! –Exclamó borrando esa expresión de su rostro– preparemos eeeel… ¡video! –Sacó un control de la bolsa de su chamarra y dio varios giros con él y finalmente lo oprimió.

La pantalla que los hombres de negro instalaron se encendió mostrando una imagen satelital del océano pacífico, con una música muy misteriosa y sería, una ciudad… un rascacielos, un semáforo cambiando al verde… y varias personas cruzando por una avenida.

–**_La ciudad parece tranquila _**–Comenzó a narrar una voz grave– **_¿Pero sabía usted que este país camina rumbo a la perdición… debido al exceso de natalidad?_** –Esta vez aparecen imágenes de una tierra erosionada y unos árboles secos con colores alarmantes. Kai y Wyatt estaban muy atentos mirando la pantalla. De pronto una mujer camina frente a una escuela, pero la imagen se acelera y comienza a hablar como ardilla… tanto Wyatt como Kai voltean a ver al peliazul.

–Es largo, así que mejor lo adelanto…

Caída la estilo anime de Wyatt… y Kai explota.

–¡Ya déjate de tonterías!

El chico no se afecta en lo más mínimo con la reacción de Kai y detiene el video en un fondo blanco con tres grandes letras que dicen: R.T.P y avanza frente a la pantalla quedando por consiguiente frente a los dos chicos.

–De todas formas –reanuda– para arreglar el problema de la sobrepoblación, el congreso ha establecido la comisión R.T.P, que es un plan de matrimonios concentrados a nivel nacional puesto en marcha.

Wyatt y Kai se quedan atónitos.

–¿A… a nivel nacional? –Replicó Wyatt con los ojos trémulos.

–¿Matrimonios concentrados? –fueron lo que repitieron las airadas palabras de Kai.

–Si –confirmó con los ojos cerrados– el gobierno ha seleccionado a un grupo de gente soltera de determinada edad y luego les ha pedido que se casen con una persona del mismo sexo designada por ellos.

–¿Y me obligarán a hacer eso…? –Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

–No lo veas como una obligación –sonrió Takao avergonzado poniendo su mano en su mejilla– tan solo es un deber más como ciudadano.

–¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo! –perdió la paciencia ante aquello.

Wyatt miró al peligris y muy preocupado preguntó.

–¿Y que pasa si no obedecen esa orden?

–Sin ninguna duda… –Cerró los ojos sonriendo– irás a prisión –soltó con naturalidad.

–¿Qué? –Gritó Kai de nuevo– ¿Voy a ser un criminal solo por negarme a participar en algo tan ridículo?

Takao miró hacia él algo sorprendido.

–Kai-sama atrás de ti.

El peligris volteó mirando como Wyatt se tambaleaba dispuesto a desmayarse.

–¡Wyatt! –Lo sostuvo preocupado antes de que tocara el suelo.

–Por tanto –reanudó Takao después de eso– como es un tema muy escabroso decidieron probar el programa de inmediato.

Kai lo miró con enojo junto a Wyatt, en el suelo y poniendo una rodilla en este.

–…Así que… es eso… –dijo con los dientes apretados y apretando su puño derecho.

–¡Sip! –dijo Takao algo juguetón– el mejor ordenador de mundo (CPU, computadora, etc, etc) te seleccionó como el más adecuado para ser mi esposo –concluyó juntando sus manos e imaginándose a Kai y a él abrazados.

Con el rostro sombrío Kai alzó su mano apuntando hacia la puerta del departamento. Wyatt lo miró muy sorprendido; mientras que los hombres de negro y Takao solo lo miraron sin comprender.

–Fu-e-ra –Silabeó con dureza.

Takao se dejó caer al suelo haciendo drama de chico en desgracia.

–Kai-sama, eres muy malo; después de lo mucho que me he esforzado para explicártelo todo.

–¡Basta ya! ¡Ahora que sé la razón, odio más todo esto! –Exclamó muy molesto, tomando la diadema, que aun llevaba en la cabeza, de una orejita y arrojándola al suelo –Las orejitas rebotaron en el suelo y comenzaron a hacer corto.

Takao se preocupó.

–¡Cuidado, Kai-sama! –Saltó empujando a Kai y a Wyatt a tiempo mientras que varios hombres de negro sofocaban la explosión… con una tina (N/A: …).

Kai se incorporó desconcertado y molesto.

–¡Idiota! ¿Acaso intentas matarme?

–¿Incluso después de salvarte la vida llamas a tu prometido idiota? –murmuró Takao con tristeza, mientras que Kai se daba cuenta de que Takao estaba sobre él y eso… no le agradó.

–¡YA! –Se levantó quitándoselo de encima– ¡Escúchame bien, puede que a ti te parezca bien, pero yo me niego rotundamente a que me obliguen a casarme contigo! –gritó haciendo que los cabellos y la gorra de Takao se agitaran, luego lo apuntó con su dedo –Además no sé nada de ti y en primer lugar… ¡eres un hombre!

Takao sonrió tiernamente y alzando su mano juntó su dedo con el de Kai.

–Por eso no hay problema, desde ahora podemos comenzar a conocernos y ser primero amigos.

Kai apartó su mano.

–¡No tengo ninguna intención de conocerte mejor! –Dijo y cruzando sus brazos le dio la espalda.

–Que necio eres…–Dijo Takao con algo de mortificación– aunque eso tambien…resulta muy atractivo –reafirmó cerrando los ojos, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas y ruborizándose levemente.

Wyatt sonrió algo nervioso bajándole una gotita de sudor por su sien (N/A: De estas n.nU), mientras que Kai se iba de lado…

–Solo tengo diecisiete años, no puedo casarme –replicó Kai de nuevo.

–Lo sé –le contestó Takao con tranquilidad– yo estoy en noveno curso, tengo quince años (o sea en tercero de secundaria).

A Wyatt le llamó la atención eso.

–Igual que yo.

Luego de escuchar eso Kai se volvió a Takao.

–Eso significa que no podemos casarnos.

–Por eso por ahora solo estaremos comprometidos –sonrió el peliazul con tranquilidad, aunque… –se levantó– puedo proponer un nuevo código civil.

Kai lo miró y tuvo el presentimiento de que ese loco frente a él era capaz de eso y más.

–No quiero eso… –espetó con poca energía, es que no se podría quitar a ese loco de encima– D-de todas formas… esto es absurdo, no tiene sentido, ¿por qué tú..? –Kai estaba abrumado ya ni sabía que decir.

El peliazul se sonrió y contestó esa pregunta.

–Ah, pues por que soy una maravillosa opción y el compañero idóneo para toda tu vida, además la gente me ha dicho que soy de buen ver y tambien tengo un cuerpo bien proporcionado y atractivo –concluyó con mucha seguridad.

–… –Kai lo miró de arriba a bajo sin poder decir nada.

–La verdad es que si –comentó Wyatt después de rato de permanecer callado.

El peligris reaccionó de inmediato apartando cualquier idea rara en su cabeza.

–Pues eso no me importa, además tu forma de ser es lo peor, eres un maldito embustero –soltó desviando su rostro hacia otro lado con los ojos cerrados.

–No pasa nada –agregó con una linda sonrisa– eso no es visible.

Kai no pudo hacer más que mirar su "maldita sonrisa exasperante" (N/A: esa es la opinión de Kai, ¿ne? n.nU).

–Ya he dicho que me niego –Se giró cruzando sus brazos.

–Oh, no –se inclinó Takao con los brazos tras su espalda y de esta posición buscando el rostro de Kai– por favor, deja que me quede un rato. Vamos a vivir juntos y a conocernos mejor, después decides que hacer conmigo –sugirió.

–He dicho que no –determinó en la misma posición indiferente.

–No digas eso –se acercó más esta vez encontrando el rostro de Kai, pero este lo evitó volteándose de nuevo– soy tu único prometido en el mundo.

–Como si quisiera tener más… –dijo con displicencia inclinando un poco el rostro con los ojos cerrados– en cualquier caso, yo…

–Además no tienes que preocuparte por dónde voy a dormir hoy, –le interrumpió– he traído mi propio saco para dormir –dijo con él en la mano– y puedo usar la sala.

–No cambies el tema –reclamó la interrupción.

Takao desvió la vista con un gesto tímido.

–Aunque… si quieres, puedo dormir en la misma cama que tú…

Kai reaccionó.

–¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

Takao juntó sus manos.

–¡Oh! Eres tan tímido.

–¡No se trata de eso!

–También me puedes dejar todas las tareas de la casa, se hacerlas.

–¡Tampoco se trata de eso! –Gritó exasperado– ¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES! ¡Lo que quiero es que te vayas de aquí y dejes de molestar! –Se vio el departamento desde fuera escuchándose la voz de Kai retumbar en el silencio de la noche.

–¡Ni hablar! –Le secundó la voz de Takao.

La siguiente escena era de un Takao muy digno cruzando los brazos y desviando el rostro mientras que Kai se hallaba medio agachado respirando agitado, eso lo estaba cansando demasiado.

Wyatt lo miró preocupado.

–Nii-san…

–Wyatt… –Kai se incorporó llamando al castaño– toma el teléfono y marca al uno-uno-cero (uno-uno-cero, el número de emergencias en Japón que equivale al nueve-uno-uno de E.U y en México… no tengo idea, me avisan si alguien sabe n.nU).

El chico de ojos azules se sorprendió.

–Informa de esto a la policía –ante la orden del mayor el castaño se fue.

Takao miró a Kai con tristeza y con los ojos trémulos.

–Kai-sama…

El peligris de ojos amatistas sonrió por vez primera con seguridad.

–Tu bromita acaba aquí, tendrás que largarte a menos que quieras ser arrestado.

–Nii-san –Regresó Wyatt con el teléfono en la mano.

Kai se volvió.

–¿Qué pasa?

–No puedo llamar –dijo Wyatt muy preocupado.

–¿Qué? –Exclamó Kai desconcertado tomando el teléfono y…

–**No hay conexión, por favor verificar el número**–

–¿Qué está pasando? –volvió a marcar, pero la operadora volvió a decir lo mismo.

–Oh, vaya problema Kai-sama.

El aludido se quedó atónito al oir la voz del peliazul por el auricular y al voltear, vió a Takao con un teléfono en la mano– ya te lo dije muchas veces –replicó, apareciendo su imagen también en la pantalla, de algún modo el chico de ojos rojos estaba interceptando la línea del teléfono– Esto es un proyecto Nacional y tiene que quedar entre nosotros, ¿entendido?

Wyatt y Kai no lo podían creer, definitivamente ese tal Takao ahora tenía control sobre ellos y al voltear a ver a los hombres de negro estos se reían de modo macabro.

–¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar? –Expresó Kai con cansancio.

Takao se volvió a todos los hombres de negro.

–Muy bien, ya pueden retirarse.

Todos los tipos hicieron una leve reverencia y comenzaron a salir del departamento. Kai condujo a Wyatt a la mesa y este recibió la orden implícita tomando asiento en torno de esta y el peligris se sentó junto a él. Takao como si nada los alcanzó hasta allí y se sentó con ellos.

–Bien, ya hice que todos los hombres de negro se retiraran. Acepta la situación y sonríe. –Dijo con mucha simpleza… demasiada, para la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Kai. En eso el oji-amatista se levantó con el rostro sombrío.

–De acuerdo…

Wyatt no supo que decir al ver así al peligris.

Takao se rió alegremente.

–¡Genial!

Kai caminó hasta él quedando justo tras él. El peliazul lo siguió con la mirada y con una sonrisa feliz.

–¿Entonces, Kai-sama…?

El peligris se inclinó y pasando un brazo por su cuello dijo con voz grave.

–Levántate.

El otro chico lo hizo y sonrió.

–Ah, entonces no eres tan tímido –rió tiñéndose sus mejillas de un leve color escarlata– eres de los que prefieren actuar en lugar de hablar, pero… vas muy deprisa, aun no estoy listo…

Ante tales palabras Kai se ruborizó, aquel chico era todo un caso, él no tenía más intención que sacarlo de allí, el le estaba aplicando un candado… no otra cosa…

–¡Cómo crees! ¡Yo voy a echarte de aquí, aunque sea a la fuerza! –espetó entre avergonzado y furioso.

–¿He? –Takao reaccionó.

Wyatt se alarmó.

–¡Nii-san!

–No tengo otra opción, Wyatt –le contestó.

Takao tomó el brazo de Kai y lo miró desde esa posición.

–Lo siento, pero yo tambien tendré que usar la fuerza…

–¿…? –Kai se confundió, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando de pronto sintió como ese chico se soltaba de él librando su cabeza y sin soltar su brazo lo arrojó al suelo, el sorprendido Kai que no se esperaba eso cayó contra el suelo quedando inconsciente.

Wyatt se paró preocupado.

–¡Nii-san! –Exclamó el castaño preocupado sin saber que hacer y lo siguió llamando, pero Kai no reaccionaba.

Takao sonrió.

–Deseo lo mejor para los días que nos esperan, Kai-sama –dijo y agachándose le dio un beso a Kai en la mejilla.

POV Takao.

Mientras perdía la conciencia Kai-sama sintió una calida sensación en su mejilla. Y así es como empezaron los días de amor y problemas para Kai-sama.

TZU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

(1) Nii-san: palabra que expresa mucho respeto para tu hermano mayor.

(2) Yukata: Es como el Kimono, pero el Yukata es para hombre y el Kimono para mujer.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Jejejeje, ese es el primer capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y pues aunque no lo crean tuve algunos problemillas para poner a Wyatt, habia pasado por mi cabeza poner a Rei en lugar de Wyatt, pero al final opté por él por que con Wyatt es con el único con el que Kai se a mostrado demasiado preocupado, así que ya no me costó trabajo hacer esa parte sensible en Kai y además Rei no es tan dependiente para fungir el papel de el hermano de Kai, creánme que el personaje en la serie real es un fastidio.

_Yami Hisaki: Si encuentran un Pelinego, o un oji-dorado por allí nos avisan para corregirlo, no vaya a ser que de pronto Wyatt cambió de pelo o de ojos._

Bueno, eso es todo y espero sus comentarios.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidaniya!

15


	2. ¡Grandioso y explosivo debut!

**Inesperado destino.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Konnichi wa, minna-san! Ougenki desu ka? Ya estoy de vuelta, jajajajaja, con la segunda entrega de este fic. El cual sigue dedicado a **Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo**. Y a todos a quines me ha apoyando en mi inserción al fanfiction de Beyblade, allí cuando puedan dense una vuelta por mi profile, con este ya tengo cinco fics de Beyblade.

_Yami Hisaki: Cierto ya van cinco… ¿y nadie te ha dicho que eres un asco? No sé por que te siguen engañando._

¬¬ No soy un asco ese es solo lo que tu piensas.

_Yami Hisaki: aja v.v_

Antes de pasar al fic quiero agradecer a: **Phoenix Mildred, a Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo (**Me alegra que te gustara niña**), a Ari-Yuna, a Kairi y a Rose-Riona.** Por sus comentarios.

Pero no olviden dejarnos su E-mail en su review o su Reply para responderles.

_Yami Hisaki: Ahora si, sin más preámbulo, al fic…_

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2: ¡Grandioso y explosivo debut: Amor y adoración por el estudiante de intercambio.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokio. En una preparatoria, todos los chicos se saludaban y comenzaban a comentar un extraño y espectacular suceso ocurrido la noche del lunes y todos se preguntaban unos a otros qué había podido ser ese evento tan extraño. Eran las 7:45 de la mañana del día martes.

En un aula de segundo año y tratando de ignorar los comentarios sobre la noche anterior Kai se encontraba sentado, escribiendo la tarea de inglés. Un chico de piel muy blanca, pecas, de cabellos rubios y de hermosos ojos color azul turquesa se acercó a él.

–Kai-kun, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

–La tarea de Inglés –le respondió sin despegar la mirada del cuaderno.

–¡Lo sabía! –Sonrió el chico– ¿Los puedo copiar después?

–No son míos –contestó con la misma indiferencia de antes– pregúntale a Ray.

–Oh, si, –alzó la vista hacia un chico sentado en el pupitre contiguo. Un chico de cabellos negros y largos atados con unas cintas y de ojos dorados como el topacio– Oye Rejing ¿Puedes pasármelos luego?

El chico pelinegro que se encontraba recargando su codo en la mesa contestó.

–Me da igual, pero… ¿Cómo que Ray y Rejing? –Sonrió con tranquilidad– esos nombres son algo peculiares, yo tambien tengo un nombre como las demás personas: me llamó Rei Kon.

El rubio de pecas lo miró juntando sus manos.

–¿Por qué no Rejing? Se oye lindo ¿no?

–Debemos tener gustos muy diferentes –fue todo lo que dijo Rei tranquilo– Así que los necesitas, por que…

Max se recargó de la mesa en que Kai escribía.

–Es que estuve ocupado con mis lecciones de autoaprendizaje –explicó.

–Parece que convertirse en actor de doblaje es complicado. –comentó el pelinegro.

–Claro que no –dijo entusiasmado– ¡Superaré todos los obstáculos y conseguiré ser un ídolo del doblaje! –continuó mientras que se veía así mismo haciendo todo para alcanzar su meta, corriendo, saltando la cuerda, levantando pesas, bailando y más…– ¡El popular artista vocal, Mizuhara Max-kun! ¡Será excelente! –Lo último que vio en sus fantasías fue que estaba sobre un escenario bajo luces de colores y delante de un gran público.

Kai seguía haciendo tarea sin hace caso a sus dos amigos. Al ver eso Max se acercó a él y dijo:

–¿No eres feliz por tener a una futura estrella como amigo?

–No mucho –contestó con indiferencia– Y no molestes que estoy haciendo la tarea.

Max sonrió.

–¿Así que la tarea es más importante que el futuro?

Esa pregunta y sobre todo la palabra "futuro" puso de mal humor a Kai.

–No me interesa nada de lo que te ocurra en el futuro.

La expresión molestó un tanto a Max.

–¿Cómo? ¿No estarás buscando pelea, o si?

Kai lo miró con ironía.

–Mira, te lo voy a decir claro…"pavo".

Max que sabía a que se refería Kai, se molestó.

–¡No me llames pavo! –protestó.

Rei solo rió al escuchar a sus amigos discutir.

–Vamos Kai –expresó el rubio– ¿Qué pasó, nunca vienes tan crispado a la escuela.

Lo que Max dijo llamó la atención tanto de Kai como de Rei, quien hasta dejó de reír.

–Estoy igual que siempre –dijo Kai.

–A mi también me parece igual –confirmó el oji-dorado.

–¡Claro que no! –Espetó Max muy seguro– algo le debió pasar a tu querido hermanito.

Kai lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados.

–¿Es que siempre tiene que pasarle algo malo a Wyatt para que esté de mal humor?

–¿Hace falta que te conteste? –le devolvió la mirada Max.

Kai se sintió más cansado, nada más le faltaba que Max le comenzara a molestar con Wyatt.

Ante el silencio de Kai, Max insistió

–¿Qué ha pasado Kai? –Le preguntó muy serio acercándose tanto al rostro de Kai que este tuvo que echarse hacía atrás. Odiaba admitirlo pero Max tenía demasiada intuición para saber cuando algo pasaba, así que no tuvo más remedio que contarles todo a él y a Rei…

–Y eso fue lo que pasó –terminó de contar Kai a sus dos amigos en la cafetería.

Rei y Max por su parte estaban muy sorprendidos, pero más el rubio.

–Suena a un gran problema –expresó Max.

–No me extraña que no tuvieras tiempo para hacer la tarea –comentó Rei comprensivo.

Kai bajó la vista.

–Pensé que no me creerían, después de todo parece una broma.

–Tu nunca estas para bromas Kai –dijo Max– además si un extraño se acercara a mi y me dijera "casémonos" le daría unos buenos golpes –Dijo mientras que se imaginara a un rubio de cabello largo y de ojos verdes que llegaba a abrazarlo y después como esa imagen se convertía en una dónde el rubio en cuestión estaba en el suelo golpeado y con varios chichones en la cabeza y junto a él Max con un bat de béisbol en la mano.

–Yo también –agregó Rei imaginando una imagen similar salvo que el "atrevido" estaba dentro de un saco, igual, golpeado e inconsciente y Rei con dos bates, uno en cada mano y hasta poniendo un pie sobre este. –Pero, en realidad no se trata de un caso tan especial –terminó el pelinegro con tranquilidad tomando agua de un vaso.

Max y Kai se sorprendieron mucho al escucharle decir eso.

–¿Qué?

Al ver su confusión, Rei explicó con tranquilidad.

–Perdón, no me he expresado bien. Lo que quise decir es que no es tan extraño encontrar matrimonios dónde se ignoran los deseos de los cónyuges –concluyó Rei para sus dos amigos mientras se retiraban de la cafetería.

Max reacciono con su emoción de siempre.

–¿Cómo cuando te casas de ultimátum?

Kai miró a Rei en extremo serio.

–No, no es eso –refutó Kai– es como un matrimonio de conveniencia.

El pelinegro lo miró y movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Mientras que los tres amigos estaban parados ahora bajo un árbol en el patio de la preparatoria.

–Quiero decir que tal vez tu supuesto prometido, quizá tampoco lo desea, pero puede haber alguna circunstancia que le impide negarse.

Max sonrió.

–Como que está siendo obligado, ¿no?

–¿Obligado? –Reiteró Kai incrédulo– No lo creo –reconfirmó mirando hacia el cielo con cansancio.

–Bueno, ¿Y dónde está él ahora? –Preguntó Mizuhara.

Al escucharlo Kai desvió la vista con hastío.

–¡Y yo que sé! ¡Ese loco me da igual!

–No pareces tú, Hiwatari –cometo Rei con seriedad al oírlo expresarse así, y caminó un poco dándole la espalda a sus dos amigos– Te estas dejando llevar por tus emociones, y que yo sepa, no llamas "loca" a la gente sin ningún motivo –determinó volteándose hacia él con un poco más de distancia.

Kai lo miró con molestia.

–¿Qué no tengo motivos? Ray, tu no sabes lo que pasó anoche –El peligris se puso muy tenso al recordar lo de ayer y apretó sus puños– No voy a dejarme vencer por ese mocoso estúpido ¡lucharé hasta el final!

Max y Rei nunca habían visto a Kai tan molesto y perder su impasividad de ese modo, casi, casi echaba fuego por la boca.

–¡Lo voy a derrotar!

Max cerró los ojos como si eso no lo sorprendiera y dijo dándole la espalda a Kai y golpeando la punta de su pie en el suelo le dijo

–Bueno, pareces estar muy decidido, pero, hay algo que estas olvidando…

Kai lo miró molesto.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Max cruzó sus brazos.

–Está bien que te resistas, ¿pero acaso esto no afecta también a Wy-chan?

Kai desvió la vista y guardó silencio unos segundos.

–…Voy a echar a ese loco tan pronto como sea posible, y…

Max se acercó a él de pronto sorprendiéndolo.

–¿Estas seguro? –Lo apuntó con su dedo– Ya lo intentaste una vez usando la fuerza y perdiste ¿o no?

–Puedes luchar –intervino Rei– pero todo lo que puedo decirte es que no podrás ganar si te pones a su nivel.

–… –Kai se quedó agachado con el rostro serio, Rei siempre lo ponía a reflexionar.

Rei se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

–Ya sé lo que deseas ahora, pero creo que necesitas tomarte medidas más efectivas.

Kai volteó a verlo.

–¿Medidas más efectivas?

El pelinegro avanzó sin decir más.

–¡Anímate Oni-san! –Exclamó Max tomando a Kai de los hombros y haciéndolo caminar– Todo es por tu Otouto Wy-chan.

Kai miró hacía el cielo dejándose llevar por Max mientras que pensaba en su hermano Wyatt, lo que menos quería era preocuparlo con todo eso.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

En otro lado de la preparatoria. Los chicos caminaban y platicaban tranquilamente cuando de pronto un enorme trailer negro con plateado, con tres cajones de carga, se acercó hasta la entrada deteniéndose allí; sorprendiendo a todos. Rápidamente de haberse detenido una compuerta se abrió en el tercer cajón de carga, saliendo una alfombra roja la cual se desenrolló hasta alcanzar a la puerta de la escuela. Casi al mismo tiempo que la alfombra salía y se extendía por el suelo, varios hombres de negro salieron corriendo formando una guardia en torno a la alfombra, donde permanecieron hasta que le trailer se quitó y tras él llegó una limusina color rojo, deteniéndose junto donde la alfombra empezaba. La puerta se abrió y un chico de cabellos azules zafiro y ojos color carmín vestido con el uniforme de la preparatoria bajó de el vehículo.

Todos los chicos de la preparatoria que estaban por allí estaban atónitos con tal suceso.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Qué es esto? –se preguntaban los chicos quienes para tratar de averiguar algo se acercaron hasta dónde los hombres de negro se los permitieron, alcanzando a ver a un chico caminar por la alfombra.

–Es un chico…

–¡Que guapo es! –Dijeron algunas chicas.

–Es un estudiante que se ha trasladado.

Ya después de eso el peliazul zafiro, que no era otro que Takao llegó hasta la dirección, dónde varios hombres de negro se pusieron tras la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie interrumpiera esa entrevista.

Takao sonrió después de plantear todo al director y al subdirector y estos hicieron varias reverencias ante él, mientras que junto a ellos estaba parada una tipa de cabellos alborotados castaños, con lentes de fondo se botella y una ropa algo desaliñada.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Horas después…

Takao escribió su nombre en el pizarrón con un gis y luego se volteó hacia sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

–Hola a todos, me llamo Kinomiya Takao –Dijo y sonrió con una linda sonrisa.

Todas las chicas y algunos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos con los cabellos azules de aquel chico esos ojos y sobre todo esa sonrisa.

–¡Que lindo!

Rei sin apartar la mirada del pizarrón dijo.

–Hiwatari, creo que ese tiene el mismo nombre que el supuesto prometido de tu historia…

Kai por su parte estaba derrumbado en la mesa de su pupitre…

Takao tomó el gis de nuevo y agregó a su nombre: Prometido de Hiwatari Kai.

–Bueno… –Dijo y lo buscó entre los alumnos hasta que lo encontró– ¡Kai-sama! –Gritó sacudiendo su mano en el aire.

–¡Ay, no! –Se exaltó Kai.

Todos y todas, lo voltearon a ver con reacciones distintas.

–¿En serio?

–¿Pro...prometido?

–¿Kai-sama?

–Entonces…

–Eso significa que…

La maestra apareció de la nada lanzando varias palmadas al aire.

–Bien, bien, Kon-san (Rei) y todos los que estén detrás de él ¿podrían moverse un asiento atrás y dejar libre el pupitre a lado de Hiwatari-san?

A Kai casi le da un espasmo ante ese comentario.

La maestra se puso una mano en la boca y se echó a reír sin ningún motivo aparente, crispando los nervios de Kai con su risa fastidiosa.

–Al fin y al cabo Kinomiya-san y Hiwatari-san, están comprometidos y sus familias han dado el consentimiento.

Takao sonrió.

Kai solo se derrumbó de nuevo en la mesa…

/No, esto no me está pasando a mi, no… no…/ –fueron los pensamientos de Kai.

Al escuchar eso todas las chicas y algunos chicos se convirtieron en bultos grises con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, desilusionados por tres posibles razones: 1) Las chicas por que si Kai estaba comprometido ninguna tenía oportunidad con él y menos si su prometido era un chico, 2) Otras por que no tendrían una oportunidad con ese lindo chico nuevo y 3) Los chicos por lo mismo, ninguno de ellos tendría oportunidad ni con Kai ni con el chico nuevo.

La maestra se sacó uno de esos conos que echan confeti y serpentinas.

–¡Felicidades Hiwatari-san!

Takao pasó entremedio de ellos, hasta llegar a dónde estaba Kai y pegando su mesa a la de él se sentó y sonrió con una linda expresión en su rostro. Mientras que Kai ocultaba su rostro con sus manos, todavía negándose a la realidad.

–Ya estoy aquí.

–Tu… –dijo Kai en la misma posición– Me dijiste que estaban en noveno curso –lo miró con exasperación– ¿Cómo te has trasladado al undécimo?

Takao lo miró con un gesto inocente en su rostro y luego dijo:

–Ah, ¿No crees que el poder político es muy útil? –Sonrió de nuevo con esa "maldita sonrisa incauta" que Kai comenzaba a odiar.

–No… –Dijo Kai ya sin saber como reaccionar, eso era demasiado para él…

La maestra aplaudió de nuevo.

–Y ahora, empecemos la clase.

Un chico alzó la mano.

–¡Profesora, no creo que sea muy útil con todas las chicas muertas! –Señaló y efectivamente las chicas seguían como bultos grises tumbados en sus sillas, sin moverse.

La maestra alzó su mano junto a su boca y lanzó otra risa larga y molesta, luego dijo despreocupadamente.

–¿Si? No le des importancia, ya se les pasará.

Kai miró a la maestra reírse como loca y con los dientes apretados y una mirada cargada de hastió la señaló, dirigiéndose al chico junto a él.

–¿Eso también forma parte de tu plan?

–¿He? –Volteó Takao con un gesto inocente, lo cual enfureció a Kai.

–¡No te hagas el tonto! –Gritó Kai, recordando a la maestra toda fodonga, greñuda y con lentes de fondo de botella, en cambio esta, tenía el mismo cabello castaño, pero arreglado, con un traje, azul-verde, lentes de contacto, zapatillas y medias… nada que ver con su antigua profesora– Esa no es la maestra de siempre.

–¿En serio? –Replicó Takao con candidez– Bueno, para no involucrar a nadie más, por favor, coopera conmigo Kai-sama –concluyó cerrando los ojos y recargándose del hombro del oji-amatista.

Al verlo tan cerca, Kai no supo que hacer, si empujarlo, si dejarlo… Se dio cuenta que todo estaba en su contra, al parecer aquel loco no lo dejaría libre ni un momento… ¿Es que todos estaban en su contra o qué? ¿Por qué todos se ponían del lado de ese loco?

–Maldita gente manipuladora.

Rei miró eso seriamente.

–Ya veo, es duro de evadir.

Max suspiró ensartando sus dedos entre su cabello miró la escena.

–Pobre Wy-chan.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Después de escuela. Los tres se encontraban en el departamento. Comiendo en total silencio. Wyatt se encontraba en medio de ellos, sintiéndose bastante incómodo, estaban así desde que llegaran de la escuela. Wyatt todos los días se paraba junto a la puertas de la secundaria esperando a Kai, quien siempre pasaba por él para regresar juntos a casa, y esa tarde había pasado por él como siempre, junto con Rei y Max, pero esa tarde Takao iba con ellos, y además vistiendo el uniforme de la preparatoria, eso le extrañó al castaño, pero al ver la cara de enojado de su hermano supuso lo que había pasado, además de que Takao se lo había explicado todo, sobre que ahora estaba el en mismo curso que su hermano mayor y Kai parecía muy molesto por eso, tanto que ni siquiera habló. La tensión pudo ser mayor, pero la presencia de Rei y Max la había aligerado, pero desde que habían regresado a casa, nadie había vuelto a decir nada lo cual ya comenzaba a preocuparlo, lo mejor era empezar la plática, ya que ese silencio lo estaba volviendo loco.

–Ah… Nii-san –se dirigió a Kai– ¿qué tal está la cena esta noche? –sonrió– Taka-chan, lo ha cocinado todo.

Kai dejó de comer y lo miró.

–¿Él…?

–Si –habló Takao al fin– quería disculparme por lo que pasó anoche y expresarte con ellos mi amor –concluyó sonriendo.

A Kai le tembló el entrecejo tratando de controlarse, pues se había fijado que desde que salieran de la escuela, los mentados hombres de negro los vigilaban de lejos y justo en ese momento había uno de ellos mirando por la ventana, tomándose un refresco (Pepsi ®, Coca-cola ®), por ello no había intentado nada en todo ese tiempo, pero eso ya era el colmo…

–Escucha –Se levantó molesto– ¿en serio crees que te voy a perdonar todo con una simple cena? –apretó su puño mirándolo con desdén– ¡Si quieres disculparte, entonces…

–Nii-san –lo interrumpió Wyatt señalándole la ventana donde ya estaban varios hombres de negro mirándolo.

Al ver la advertencia de su Otouto, Kai se tuvo que contener y guardar silencio, recordando lo que Max le advirtió esa tarde:

_---¡No hagas que Wy-chan se preocupe por tu culpa!---._

…

Y lo que dijera Takao:

_---¿No crees que el poder político es muy útil?---._

…

Y al final las palabras de Rei:

_---Él no es alguien con el que puedas luchar si te pones a su nivel---._

…

_---¡Vas a acabar siendo su esclavo!---_

…

Lo golpeó esa conclusión después de las palabras de sus dos amigos. Kai tembló por el coraje de la impotencia, y cerrando los ojos para controlarse y pensar…

–… /Una medida más efectiva…/ –repitió las palabras de Rei en su mente.

Wyatt lo miró preocupado.

Kai al fin abrió los ojos y miró a Takao con desdén.

–Mis sentimientos no van a cambiar, hagas lo que hagas –dijo– ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir con esta estupidez?

Al decir esto los hombres de negro se acercaron de nuevo a la ventana.

–Hasta que cambien tus sentimientos –dijo con tranquilidad.

–No van a cambiar –Replicó Kai.

–No lo creo –refutó Takao también– Pero, –reanudó inclinando un poco la vista– si descubro que tu forma de pensar no cambiará nunca, entonces me iré –se agachó hasta ocultar sus ojos con sus cabellos. Y al mismo tiempo los hombres de negro se apartaron de la ventana.

Kai entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Seguro? –quiso confirmar.

Wyatt miró el rostro cabizbajo de Takao.

–Si –contestó.

Kai se sentó de nuevo a la mesa y comenzó a comer sin decir más, mientras que su hermanito y Takao lo miraban con incertidumbre. Kai interrumpió al fin su comida y dijo:

–Entonces de acuerdo. No me gusta la idea –dijo seriamente mirándolo–, pero dejaré que te quedes por un tiempo.

Takao sonrió y con él Wyatt.

–¿Te parece bien Wyatt? –preguntó Kai.

El castaño cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa.

–Si, Nii-san.

Afuera y detrás de las ventanas, todos los hombres de negro lloraban de alegría por su señorito (Takao).

–Wyatt-sama, Kai-sama –dijo Takao con la vista baja –muchas gracias, aprecio mucho su hospitalidad –dijo en un murmullo, pasando una mano por sus ojos.

Kai se sintió algo incómodo ante eso…

–/¿Está llorando?.../ –pensó– No seas tan exagerado... –Fue lo que atinó a decir metiéndose a la boca un bocado más –y otra cosa más, no estás aquí de sirviente, compartimos todas las tareas de la casa.

Takao alzó la vista mirándolo sorprendido.

–Y los canales de la televisión los decidimos a piedra-papel o tijera ¿Entiendes?

El rostro de Takao se llenó de felicidad.

–¡Hai! –dijo sonriendo.

Kai miró la sonrisa del peliazul y le pareció diferente a las otras sonrisas que le había dedicado, esa parecía más honesta, y ante eso no supo como reaccionar, solo se le ocurrió tomar algo más de la mesa y seguir comiendo.

Takao lo miró y alzó la mano.

–¡Espera no hagas eso!

–¿he? –Se sintió confundido– es sopa, ¿no…? –solo alcanzó a decir eso y comenzó a sentirse mareado y se fue hacia atrás cayendo contra el suelo. (N/A: menos mal que no estaba en una silla, sino n.nU).

Takao se puso una mano en la cara.

–¡Nii-san! –Gritó el castaño ojiazul, asistiendo a su hermano.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Takao con los ojos cerrados y un poco avergonzado– como pensé que esta noche me mandarías de paseo de nuevo, le puse droga a la sopa –juntó sus manos con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa incauta– ¡Lo siento!

POV Max.

Mientras perdía la conciencia, Kai veía un demonio escondido tras una cara sonriente… ¡hombre! Más vale que lo hagas mejor la próxima vez, Oni-san.

TZU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Terminó el capítulo dos, ¡qué emoción! Ya aparecieron más personajes, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Al final opté poner a Max y a Rei como los amigos de Kai, cualquier parecido con la historia de Beyblade común y corriente es mera confidencia XD XD, el personaje que desempeña Rei es muy parecido a… a él mismo. XD XD.

_Yami Hisaki: ay, no… ¿Por qué tenías que poner a Rei en ese papel?_

Él era el más indicado, me falló al ponerlo como hermano de Kai, Y Max, también su papel es muy parecido quise poner a Yuriv por allí, pero… no, el pelirrojo no se presta para ninguno de esos papeles.

Espero que te esté gustando Makoto-chan y a todos.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Matta ne!

15


	3. ¡Gran confrontación!

**Inesperado destino.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Jarashie nochi k vsem (Buenas noches a todos) Kak dela? (¿Cómo están?) Ya jarasho n.n (yo bien)

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ eh… yo también._

Ya estoy aquí con la tercera entrega de Inesperado destino, que no ha tenido el éxito esperado, lo sé, soy una plasta para el humor T.T… ni la festejada se ha pasado por aquí.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ por eso te dije que no te metieras en problemas._

¬¬ Lo malo es que es el fanfic que más me divierte escribir, ¿por qué? Pues por que me gusta causarle problemas a Kai y hacer que Taka-kun se salga con la suya.

_Yami Hisaki: Pues… la próxima vez no podrías hacer un fic donde no salga Kai… ¬¬ estoy harta de él._

Tienes razón ya hay que dejarlo un rato, pero en este fic no. Mientras tanto quiero agradecer a quienes se toman la molestia de leer esto: **Phoenix Mildred, a Ari-Yuna, y a Nancy Hiwatari-17. **Muchas gracias ustedes si saben seleccionar lo que leen.

_Yami Hisaki: Oo… ¬¬ Cálmate ególatra._

Si tú eres nuevo leyendo Inesperado destino, no olvides dejarme tu E-mail en tu review o tu Reply para responderte.

_Yami Hisaki: Ahora si, sin más preámbulo, al fic…_

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3: ¡Gran confrontación! La quimera vs el dragón: La ambición contra el amor.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente. En medio de un parque, había un pequeño restaurante de diseño rustico: De tejado verde, las paredes pintadas de blanco y con jardineras de ladrillo rojo, con flores de muchos colores.

El interior estaba lleno de varias personas, chicas en su gran mayoría. La campanilla sonó anunciando que alguien había ingresado.

–Bienvenidos –exclamó Wyatt, vestido con un pantalón café, una camisa blanca de manga corta y un chaleco del mismo color de su pantalón.

**POV Wyatt.**

**Este establecimiento de llama Plavi. Mi hermano y yo trabajamos aquí media jornada. Es una cafetería, soy camarero y me encargo de servir a los clientes.**

–Disfruten su estancia –sonrió el castaño a los recién llegado y se retiró de la mesa.

**El restaurante parece pequeño por fuera pero en realidad es muy grande y muchas personas vienen aquí.**

En el fondo del restaurante, en la última mesa se encontraba sentado un joven de cabellos anaranjados y de hermosos ojos color turquesa. Tecleado en una laptop.

**Ese del fondo, es Brooklyn, Masefield Brooklyn. Él ha sido nuestro tutor desde que perdimos a nuestros padres. El es el dueño y jefe del establecimiento, pero no hace nada como jefe, dedica todo su tiempo en su verdadero trabajo, con su laptop en el mismo asiento de siempre.**

El chico castaño de ojos azules sonrió al verlo y siguió en sus labores. En la barra se encontraba un serio Kai limpiando los vasos.

**POV Kai.**

**Bueno, a decir verdad la mera presencia de Brooklyn en el establecimiento aumenta las ventas. Muchas chicas vienen a verlo, haciendo que el restaurante esté muy concurrido.**

–Nuevo pedido. Dos combinados de la casa por favor –se escuchó la voz de una chica.

Kai salió de sus pensamientos y volteó.

–Si, ahora mismo.

La chica en cuestión, se traba de una de largos cabellos pelirrojos, de ojos grises y piel rosada, vestida con un vestido color café oscuro, con solapa, un moño rojo al frente, de manga larga y falda un poco más arriba de la altura de la rodilla.

–Kai-kun –sonrió la chica con un gesto muy tranquilo– ¿Estabas mirando a otro?

–¿Umn? –Kai no entendió.

Ella con un gesto muy tranquilo movió su dedo frente a Kai en modo de desapruebo.

–No intentes ponerle los cuernos.

–Salima… poner cuernos lo hace una persona que tiene novia –bajó la vista con los ojos cerrados– yo no…

La chica se rió.

–Ya me he enterado de todo, ella es él.

Kai siguió lavando los vasos tratando de no hacer caso, pero al ver eso la pelirroja se recargó de la barra y se acercó de modo que la viera. Ante eso el peligris se sintió incómodo…

–Kai-kuun –estiró la palabra– cuéntame, ¿están muy enamorados? –preguntó cerrando los ojos.

–¡Que tontería es esa! No puedo estar enamorado de él –dijo con tono brusco, pero eso no pareció afectar a la pelirroja, quien solo se alejó de la barra y sonrió como si nada.

–Me encantaría conocer a tu prometido.

–Yo no tengo ningún prometido ¬¬

**POV Kai.**

**Esta chica tan molesta es Shizuno Salima. Es camarera de Plavi junto con Wyatt. Es la novia de Brooklyn, pero mantenemos el secreto para que eso no afecte al negocio.**

La puerta se abrió sonando la campañilla.

–Bienvenidos –dijo Salima.

Kai al voltear gritó, pero se controló y trató de actuar indiferente.

–Aquí lo tienes, Salima: El tonto del año.

–Hola, Kai-sama, tenía que venir –dijo un chico de brillantes cabellos azules y ojos color carmesí. En ese momento iba vestido con un pantalón negro, un suéter rojo y encima una gabardina azul. En el cuello lucía una bufanda blanca y con la cabeza descubierta. Era otoño por ello el atuendo que llevaba.

Salima se ruborizó.

–Así que es él… que guapo.

Kai la miró de reojo… (N/A: n.n Ya saben, así: ¬¬)

–Es una verdadera molestia.

Takao después de ver a Kai miró a la chica pelirroja y sonrió cerrando los ojos, inclinándose un poco y echando sus manos tras su espalda.

–Kai-sama, ¿Quién es esta chica tan simpática?

Kai llegó a lado de los dos con una charola en manos.

–Es mi compañera de trabajo: Salima Shizuno.

–Encantada de conocerte.

–Igualmente –le contestó él– Soy Takao Kinomiya…

Kai interrumpió.

–Salima, toma. –le dio la charola.

–Si, que se diviertan –se fue.

Brooklyn estaba escribiendo en su laptop, cuando Takao se paró junto a él.

–Eres Masefield Brooklyn, ¿cierto?

El aludido alzó la vista lentamente.

–Hola, me llamo Takao Kinomiya –se presentó.

El rostro de Brooklyn se puso serio.

–¿Kinomiya? –reiteró, como reflexionando algo.

–Si, es un placer conocerte –fue lo que dijo y se apartó.

Todos lo miraron con suspicacia, nadie se acercaba a Brooklyn para hablar.

Kai se acercó al pelinaranja.

–¿Te interrumpió?

–No pasa nada –dijo Masefield muy serio, con la mirada fija en Takao. Lo que llamó la atención de Kai…

/Creo que se molestó… ¬¬X ¡ese idiota! Lo que menos quiero es problemas con Brooklyn/

Estaba pensando eso cuando se escuchó una voz ya muy conocida para él… muy a su pesar.

–Wy-san –Takao lleva al chico castaño de los hombros– tómate un descanso, por favor.

Wyatt se soltó de él y alzó sus manos algo avergonzado.

–Espera, Taka-chan… es que yo…

–No te preocupes –dijo el peliazul– soy una persona muy social, muy atenta y soy excelente atendiendo a los clientes. Por favor deja que te ayude.

El castaño ojiazul se sintió incómodo, todos los estaban mirando desde que Takao había entrado al restaurante, y eso era un tanto vergonzoso para él.

–"Señorito" –se escuchó una voz tras ellos.

Takao se volvió encontrándose con el joven de ojos turquesa y cabellos anaranjados, quien cruzaba los brazos y lo miraba con el rostro grave.

–¿Si? –preguntó Takao.

–No te tomes sus trabajos tan a la ligera –continuo muy serio– Este es su lugar de trabajo– mientras decía esto un aura rojiza comenzó a desprenderse de él– y no voy a permitir que les molestes.

–No voy a ser ninguna molestia –contestó Takao con su usual tono alegre.

Brooklyn lo miró fríamente.

–No te corresponde a ti, determinar eso. Traza una línea entre los asuntos privados y del trabajo.

–…/¿Qué quiere decir con privados?.../ –Pensó Kai con aparente indiferencia. Mientras que Salima estaba a la expectativa.

Al ser reprendido Takao bajó la vista.

–Si… –respondió.

/¿Lo habrá entendido?...¬¬U/ –pensó Kai mirando incrédulo la escena.

Se creo un momento de silencio, con Takao cabizbajo frente a un serio Brooklyn, hasta que de pronto un aura color azul comenzó a rodearlo tambien.

–Pero no echarías a un cliente a la fuerza ¿Verdad? –alzó la vista sonriendo con los ojos cerrados pero rodeado de esa aura azul. (_Yami Hisaki: v.vU son de esas sonrisas que dan miedo_).

–Por supuesto que no –le contestó Brooklyn con una sonrisa mordaz– todos son bienvenidos.

Con eso dicho sus auras comenzaron a crecer más y más hasta tomar forma. La de Takao se convirtió en un dragón y la de Brooklyn en un gran ser quimérico, con cuerpo y cabeza de león, pero con alas de águila y cola de serpiente.

Salima y Kai miraron eso, la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa (n.nU) y él sin poder creer que estuviera pasando eso y él allí (¬¬U).

–No, le digo que ese es el costo –se escuchó la voz de Wyatt.

El peligris volteó al oír la voz de su hermano menor.

Un tipo estaba sentado mirando a Wyatt y reclamando algo.

–No puede ser que tenga que pagar tanto por un mugroso café y un trozo de pastel tan pequeño, necesito algo más para pagar esa suma –concluyó tomando al chico ojiazul de la muñeca.

–No señor, por favor… –dijo el ojiazul nervioso, ante las intensiones de ese sujeto.

Kai miró eso molesto y caminó hasta allí.

–Será mejor que pague lo que debe y después salga de aquí sin causar problemas –exclamó el peligris sujetando la mano del tipo (mas alto que Kai por cierto) y obligando al sujeto en cuestión a soltar a su hermano.

–¡Oye que estas haciendo! –Reclamó el tipo soltándose del agarre de Kai, bruscamente y lanzándole un puñetazo al peligris, el cual fue incapaz de evitar; y el golpe le hizo retroceder unos pasos.

–¡Nii-san! –se alarmó Wyatt. Y con él todos lo presentes al percatarse del inicio de una pelea. En cambio al ver eso Takao se sintió molesto.

Kai se recuperó del golpe y alzó la vista mirando fríamente a ese sujeto.

–Nunca debiste hacer eso… –dijo con una voz amenazante, estaba por regresarle el golpe… y más cuando todo el mundo detuvo sus acciones al escuchar el sonido de un silbato, todos giraron la cabeza desconcertados. ¿Qué era eso? La melodía se perdió en el viento y un gran silencio reinó por algunos segundos…

De pronto… por las ventanas altas del establecimiento y rompiendo los cristales entraron a varios hombres de negro y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a más, nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando, nadie excepto Kai y Wyatt y de un momento a otro Plavi estaba repleto de los hombres de negro y rodeando al tipejo que golpeara a Kai, Kai miró a Takao y efectivamente él era el responsable de eso, el silbato brillaba en su mano derecha.

–¿Quiénes son? –Preguntó el tipo desconcertado– ¿por qué todos tienen la misma jeta (1)?

Salima y Wyatt estaban muy sorprendidos.

Takao habló.

–Por favor acompáñenlo a la salida y hagan que no vuelva a pisar este establecimiento de nuevo –sonrió.

Los hombres de negro comenzaron a empujar al tipo, lo ataron de pies y manos y lo amordazaron y llevándolo en brazos salieron del lugar, con una mano en la frente despidiéndose de su señorito y de los presentes y riéndose al mismo tiempo.

Kai tenía una mano en la cara.

/¿Y ahora qué?.../ –pensó exasperado.

Takao los despidió desde la puerta.

Wyatt se dejó caer al suelo lanzando un largo suspiro.

–Wyatt…–Reaccionó Kai preocupado por su hermano.

–Yo estoy bien Nii-san, gracias –lo tranquilizó– ¿Y tú?

Kai solo afirmó con la cabeza, estaba que echaba chispas por culpa de Takao, pero no quería preocupar a su otouto.

Takao regresó al interior del restaurante muy campante y con una sonrisa igual. Wyatt lo volteó a ver.

–Gracias a ti también Taka-chan.

–De nada –dijo con aquella sonrisa incauta– tan solo es mi deber proteger a mi futuro Oni-san (2)

Wyatt se ruborizó al oír eso.

–¿O…Oni-san? –Sonrió nervioso– he… gracias de todos modos.

Kai miró muy molesto a Takao.

–Quieres decirme ¿qué demonios fue "eso"? –Dijo con el rostro rígido y apunto de perder los estribos.

Takao sólo sonrió con esa "sonrisa incauta" que Kai ya odiaba.

Toda la gente estaba desconcertada.

–¿Qué fue eso? –murmuraban.

Brooklyn aplaudió llamando la atención de todos.

–Bueno, la función de hoy terminó –dijo.

–Ahh, todo fue planeado

–Fue muy sorpresivo.

–Me hubiera gustado que Brooklyn-sama actuara heroicamente. –fueron algunos de los comentarios que abundaron por el restaurante mientras que todos pensaban que había sido un espectáculo y se tranquilizaban.

–Kai, Wyatt ¿están bien?

–Si –contestó Wyatt.

–… –Kai desvió su vista.

Brooklyn pareció más tranquilo con eso, pero al volverse a Takao lo miró con enojo.

–En cuanto a ti…

Takao lo miró tambien y de pronto sus auras crecieron otra vez.

–No querrás decir que mi forma de actuar ha sido incorrecta, ¿verdad? –el dragón rugió tras él haciendo que sus cabellos y su ropa se agitaran.

Brooklyn lo miró molesto.

–¿Es que no te sientes responsable por romper la magnífica tranquilidad del restaurante después de llamar a esa bola de "bestias"?

El dragón se arrojó a atacar.

–¿Entonces se supone que debía dejarlo pasar? –preguntó cruzando los brazos.

El Quimera también se arrojó.

–La cuestión es el método que has empleado –contradijo.

Ambas aura esquivaron el ataque.

Salima y Wyatt se abrazaron asustados.

Kai solo cerraba los ojos con los brazos cruzados.

/¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi?.../

–Conozco a esa clase de tipos –dijo junto al dragón, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa altanera– después abría ido a buscar a Kai-sama para pegarle por venganza.– lanzó al dragón el cual rodeó a la quimera aprisionándola– estoy seguro que haberlo dejado en manos de mis hombres ha sido la mejor opción para prevenir problemas en el futuro –concluyó al tiempo que el dragón aplastaba a la quimera hasta hacerla desvanecerse.

Brooklyn sonrió con ironía al escuchar eso al tiempo que su aura recuperaba su forma.

–Como si destruir el restaurante no fuera suficiente, ahora encima de todo… ¿Tengo que darte las gracias?

–Oh, no, –ironizo la expresión– esa no es mi intención, en absoluto.

–Entonces hablemos basándonos en los hechos –comentó– eso sería lo más adecuado en este caso, bien…– alzó su mano con un sobre y lo lanzó… Takao lo tomó.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Perjuicios a los clientes; daños a nuestra imagen; destrucción del inmobiliario; –comenzó a enumerar Brooklyn, mientras que la quimera se lanzaba contra el dragón mordiéndole el cuello– es una factura de la indemnización por daños y prejuicios que te acabo de enumerar.

Takao lo miró muy sorprendido.

–Pero… ¿qué es esta indemnización por daños psicológicos? –preguntó.

Brooklyn rió y cerrando los ojos apartó de su frente unos cuantos cabellos.

–Eso es por que me hiciste perder la ocasión de incrementar mi reputación entre los clientes femeninos y la oportunidad de aliviar el estrés –concluyó con el rostro sombrío.

Se imagino así mismo golpeando al tipo que comenzó a crear disturbio por la cuenta y a todas las chicas emocionadas mirándolo.

–¿Y yo qué? ¬¬U –Dijo Kai.

–Exijo una compensación económica por el daño sufrido –concluyó Brooklyn.

–Eso no es justo… ¡Noooooo! –gritó Takao, escuchándose su voz con eco y cayendo al mismo tiempo que el dragón era aplastado por la quimera haciéndola desaparecer.

Ya en la dimensión real… Takao permanecía frente a Brooklyn, con Kai (¬¬U), Wyatt (v.vU) y Salima (n.nU) mirándolos.

Takao apretaba su mano con todo y la factura que acababa de darle.

–¡Maldito ladrón!

Brooklyn sonrió con seguridad.

–¿Has dicho algo?

Takao alzó la vista y sonrió.

–De acuerdo Brooklyn-sama, aunque mi método no fue el correcto, también lo hice para proteger a Wy-san y al establecimiento, ¿qué dices a eso?

En el rostro de Masefield apareció una sonrisa dulce.

–Recibirás un sincero agradecimiento por parte de Kai.

–¿Qué? ¬¬ –reaccionó Kai.

–¡Estupendo! –Aplaudió– entonces trato hecho.

–¡Espera un momento Brooklyn! –Protestó Kai– ¿me vas a incluir en el trato?

–No te quejes –dijo Brooklyn de los más tranquilo cerrando los ojos– es normal dar las gracias a la persona que a salvado a tu hermano.

–¡Yo no necesitaba ayuda! –Gritó– ¡además…!

–¡Oye Oni-san! –Gritó Takao interrumpiendo a Kai.

–¿Qué pasó? –respondió Brooklyn.

A Kai le golpearon esas dos palabras como piedras.

–¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en su Oni-san? –Se alteró Kai.

Pero ni Takao, ni Brooklyn le hicieron caso…

–¿Me perdonarías si voy a cenar con Kai-sama a solas?

–Por supuesto –sonrió con una linda expresión– ve con él y obtén toda la comprensión y cariño que quieras.

–¡Oye… no! –titubeó Kai, ya sin saber como salir de eso.

–¡Si! –Exclamó Takao tomando a Kai del brazo.

–¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto? –Al alzar la vista miró a las auras de Brooklyn y Takao dándose la… er… garra.

–Eres un demonio Brooklyn –refunfuño Kai mirándolo con molestia.

**POV Kai.**

**¡Primero me traicionan en la escuela, después mis compañeros y ahora esto… Ya no aguanto más esta maldita situación ¡Y apenas es el tercer día! ¿Qué va a pasar después?**

TZU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

(1) Jeta: Cara.

(2)Oni-san: Querido hermano o hermano mayor, en este caso dejémosle en la primera definición.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, este capítulo me encanta a mi XD XD XD y ya han aparecido más personajes. Aquí se supone que Brooklyn es mayor que Kai, si Kai tiene 17, Brooklyn anda como en los 25 más o menos. Y Salima en los 17, decidí ponerla a ella por que necesitaba a una chica tranquila lo cual Mao no podría ser, paciente, en lo cual Hiromi fallaría, dulce pero despierta, lo cual no podría hacer Mathilda y menos Julia, que es bastante ruda. Al final solo me quedó Salima y pues tambien como que se tenía que ver bonita la pareja, n.n sé que Salima y Brooklyn no tienen nada que ver, son de partes distintas, pero si se los pone juntos se ven bien. Y allí está.

_Yami Hisaki: Hijole, ya se acerca la mejor parte y tambien donde empieza la angst… ¬¬ por que como ya lo han de saber una historia de Senshi sin Angst no sería de Senshi, por más base que tenga en **Final Aproach**._

Okas, okas, ya fueron demasiadas aclaraciones, ya nos vamos.

_Yami Hisaki: Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos_.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Заботьсиа много всем і до свидaния!

(Se cuidan mucho y hasta luego)

13


	4. ¡Una gran desición!

**Inesperado destino.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola, hola, ya volví XD XD este fic está saliendo hiper-rápido.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ lo cierto es que si… y ¿qué pasó con Dos palabras? ¿Le vas a continuar o no?_

Claro que si, pero no por lo mientras, solo os aviso que el capítulo final ya está en camino Muajajajajaa, er… espérenlo n.n.

_Yami Hisaki: v.v hay no esa risa no me gustó nada y sobre este capítulo… tampoco, ya que es el primer capítulo donde comienza Takao a sufrir_

¡Shh! Cállate, ¬¬ no les arruines el capítulo a las (os) lectores.

_Yami Hisaki: ¿yo? Tú les estas arruinando el fic._

¬¬Xx ¿Qué parte de "cállate" no entendiste? Quiero agradecer a quienes se toman la molestia de leer esto: **Nancy Hiwatari-17, Ari-Yuna, Oro Makoto Hayama, Phoenix mildred, Rose-Riona y Zephyr hb **Muchas gracias me hace feliz saber que no solo yo me divierto escribiendo esto n.n

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U eso está por verse._

Si tú eres nuevo leyendo Inesperado destino, no olvides dejarme tu E-mail en tu review o tu Reply para responderte. Por cierto que ya he enviado sus respuestas n.n

_Yami Hisaki: Ahora si, sin más preámbulo, al fic…_

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos. **Negritas** punto de vista del personaje y título.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 4: ¡Una gran decisión: ¿Empieza la carrera entre la ambición y el amor?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente…

Takao iba corriendo.

–¡ESPERA POR FAVOR, KAI-SAMA!

Kai iba saliendo de un salón y al ver al peliazul correr de un modo tan efusivo hacía él, por primera reacción echó a correr también.

–¿QUÉ QUIERES? ¡NO MOLESTES! –gritó corriendo lo más que pudo.

–¡KAI-SAMA!

–¡Que persistente eres!

Desde que Takao llegase a la escuela había sido lo mismo todos los días. En el salón pegaba su mesa a la de Kai, se recargaba de él, lo seguía a todos lados, a donde fuera, hasta al baño (N/A: n.nU sin comentarios). Y Kai ya estaba hasta el gorro de todo eso.

La siguiente escena era de Kai con una vena saltona en su frente y estallando al fin.

–¡Ya es suficiente! –Le gritó, haciendo que los cabellos y la ropa de Takao volaran– ¡ERES UNA MOLESTIA! ¡Y COMO SIGAS FASTIDIANDOME TE VOY A ECHAR A PATADAS DE MI CASA! ¡PESADO!

Takao reaccionó ante esas palabras.

–¡Kai-sama! –Exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca mientras que tras él se veían truenos y lluvia– ¡Eso es muy cruel!

Kai cerró los ojos y desvió la vista con desdén, por lo visto al fin había entendido que no lo quería cerca de él.

Los ojos de Takao temblaron por las lágrimas, los cerró, se encogió con sus manos en su pecho y negó con la cabeza.

–¡Eres muy, muy cruel! –Replicó haciendo pucheros– Tan solo te estaba pidiendo que me llamaras por mi nombre– concluyó mirándolo con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas.

Kai lo miró y se sintió… algo apenado.

–Solo era eso… v.vU

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Más tarde. En la cafetería.

–¡Maldita sea! No se da por vencido– se quejaba tras humillantemente escondido tras la mesa de Rei y Max y tras la maceta de una planta que estaba atrás de la mesa tambien. –Aun no sé como terminé metido en esto –dijo algo cansado y comiendo una hojaldra.

Rei comía tranquilamente y Max sentado a su lado se reía, sin mala intención, por la posición en la que se encontraba Kai, verlo así era poco usual, nadie era capaz de sacarlo de quicio como lo estaba haciendo Takao, y eso para Max era divertido.

–Es duro, ¿he?

Rei al fin volteó hacia donde estaba y le dijo:

–Lo cierto es que no sabes como se siente ese chico. Cuanto más huyas de él, más querrá ir tras de ti –dijo con tranquilidad.

Kai se sintió incomprendido con eso.

–¡Eso no me importa! además deberías pensar un poco más en como me siento, –Dijo irritado– comprometido con un completo desconocido.

Rei cerró los ojos tranquilo, como siempre.

–Creo que conozco esa sensación.

–¿Ha, si? –preguntó Max.

–Si, –confirmó Rei con una sonrisa, los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo una habichuela en sus palillos– mi prometida tambien es una completa desconocida, para mi –después de decir eso se comió la habichuela. Mientras que Kai y Max se quedaban atónitos con eso.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Varias horas después. En Plavi. Ya estaba atardeciendo, la luz roja atravesaba por las ventanas. En una mesa del establecimiento se encontraban Max y Rei sentados y Kai frente a ellos. El chico de cabellos negros y ojos dorados comenzó:

–Un día, mis padres me dieron una foto y me dijeron: "Esta es tu prometida" –tomó una taza de café tomando un poco y reanudó– Ella es la heredera de una compañía con la que mis padres tienen relaciones comerciales.

Kai estaba sorprendido

–Pero… eso, es…

–Si. –Afirmó Rei mirándolo– es un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Max se alarmó.

–E… eso no está bien. ¿Y no has visto ni una sola vez a esa persona?

–No.

Kai frunció el ceño y dijo:

–¿Y te están obligando a casarte con ella?

–Supongo que si –dijo como si nada.

–¡Supones que si! –se sorprendió Max con la tranquilidad de Rei. –Rejing ¿Tu estas de acuerdo con eso?

–Eso no importa– dijo Rei mirando a Max con una sonrisa tranquila– no tengo autoridad para decidir.

Kai se quedó atónito escuchando eso y al ver la resignación del pelinegro eso lo molestó.

–Ni hablar, Ray, da igual lo que te digan.

El aludido lo volteó a ver.

–Rechaza esa propuesta de matrimonio –dijo con el rostro grave.

El pelinegro lo miró sorprendido.

–¡Si! –Expresó Max a lado de él, llamando tambien su atención– ¡Kai y yo te ayudaremos en todo! ¡Y si siguen insistiendo, vete de la casa!

–¡Eso! –Expresó Kai con un tono más que grave.

Salima que estaba atendiendo a las personas se detuvo a verlos en cuanto escuchó eso último.

–¡Debes mantenerte firme! –Fue lo último que dijo Max con el ceño fruncido.

Rei aun los miraba sorprendido hasta que al fin cerró los ojos y rió. Y eso crispó a Kai.

–Esto no tiene nada de gracioso.

–Kai tiene razón, Rejing –dijo Max algo contrariado.

–Lo siento –dijo Rei– lo que pasa es que me hace feliz tener a dos amigos que se preocupan tanto por mi.

Salima escuchó eso y finalmente regresó a su trabajo.

–No me estoy quejando por esta situación –aclaró Rei– mientras yo mismo lo considere algo normal…

Eso de nuevo dejó a Kai y a Max sin palabras. Rei prosiguió.

–Bueno, tal vez sea algo precipitado, pero es igual que un matrimonio concertado.

–¡Pero no te ha dado ninguna elección! –Protestó Kai– ¡Lo más importante es lo que desean los que se van a casar! –Dijo casi en un grito.

Rei escuchó su tono y se puso serio.

–¿Es que aceptar el matrimonio que mis padres me han recomendado no puede ser también mi deseo? –cuestionó.

Kai se levantó exasperado golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

–¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¡TE DIGO QUE ESTÁ MAL QUE DECIDAN SOBRE TU MATRIMONIO SIN QUE TU TENGAS NI IDEA! –gritó muy molesto, dejando a Max sorprendido. Lo cual fue todo lo contrario en Rei quien lucía serio, pero tranquilo.

–Hiwatari… ¿Por qué estas siendo tan inflexible con este asunto?

El peligris reaccionó de cómo se había comportado y retirando las manos de la mesa desvió la vista sin saber que decir…

–Bueno… a mi casa llegó un estúpido extraño que…

–En tu caso –lo interrumpió Rei– …, no es que no lo conozcas, sino que evitas conocerlo –dijo cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos con molestia– estás tan mosqueado con el departamento de R.T.P, que no puedes ver como es él, realmente.

–… –Kai se quedó muy serio escuchando eso.

–No quieres ver como es él –replicó Rei.

–… –Y el oji-amatista de nuevo no pudo decir nada.

–Hiwatari –lo llamó Rei al ver su silencio– has estado viviendo solo con tú hermano, desde que los dos eran pequeños y siempre has tenido que decidirlo todo por ti mismo, y eso ha hecho que rechaces toda decisión que te imponga cualquier persona mayor que tu… –Kai se comenzó a sentir incómodo bajo la perspicacia de Rei– como padres o profesores ¿me equivoco? –finalizó con el rostro muy serio.

–¿Eso qué tiene que ver? – dijo con sequedad.

–Todo –replicó Rei– tú no puedes soportar que yo obedezca tan ciegamente a mis padres.

–¡…!– eso estremeció a Kai como nunca, sólo Rei podía ponerlo así.

La mirada de Rei se hablando de nuevo y dijo:

–Hiwatari… prefiero gastar mi energía en hacerme amiga de la persona con la que estoy destinado a estar, que en buscar a esa persona especial que no sé si seré capaz de encontrar algún día, creo que no me equivoco en eso –apartó al vista de él– así que… no hablemos más de esto –concluyó con algo de tristeza. Cosa que ni Max ni Kai evitaron notar en ese par de topacios.

Ya había oscurecido cuando salieron de Plavi. Estaban a un los tres parados frente a la avenida, el semáforo cambió al verde.

–Nos vemos, Kai, Rejing– se despidió Max cruzando la calle.

–Si hasta luego –Dijo Rei.

Tanto él como Kai se separaron de allí sin decir nada, no obstante Rei se detuvo y habló:…

–Una cosa más…

Kai volteó para oír de qué se trataba.

–Ahora es buen momento –dijo Rei de espaldas– hay algo más que quiero decirte. No importa cual sea el motivo, ahora están viviendo juntos, por lo menos llámalo por su nombre –volteó un poco para verlo.

–¿Por su nombre? –Repitió Kai recordando lo molesto que era Takao, yendo tras él a todos lados llamándolo "Kai-sama" –… ese idiota –dijo despectivo (N/A: ¬¬ aquí el idiota es otro).

–De eso hablo –dijo Rei llamando su atención. El pelinegro había vuelto a darle la espalda, pero ahora inclinaba la vista hacia el suelo. –Hiwatari… si mi pareja se la pasara llamándome idiota o desagradable… yo… –la voz de Rei había sonado algo triste al decir eso.

Kai se quedó sorprendido escuchando eso. Kon se quedó allí parado, con el rostro hacia el suelo, mientras que un viento otoñal agitaba sus largos cabellos y su ropa.

–Cálmate un poco –dijo al fin– piensa que si se hubieran conocido de otra manera, nadie sabe como habría sido su relación, bueno, quizá todo esto no sea de mi incumbencia –sonrió; sin decir más y sin voltear solo alzó su mano en señal de despedida alejándose.

Kai lo miró irse con el rostro serio. Rei era una persona muy madura, a veces le sorprendía la templanza con que tomaba las cosas, él y Rei se parecían mucho, al menos hasta antes de que Takao llegara, los dos eran tranquilos, pero Rei reflexivo y él indiferente. Pero en cuanto a madurez él se quedaba atrás.

Caminó pensando esto dirigiéndose al departamento.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

–Ya llegué –y apenas abrió la puerta, Takao le cayó encima, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y empujándolo contra la puerta del departamento. Juntando su mejilla con la de él.

–¡Te atrapé! –Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

–O… oye… –murmuró Kai algo molesto por el saludo tan efusivo.

–Aunque huyas de mi en la escuela, luego tienes que volver a casa –dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo.

–¡Pues claro, aquí vivo! –Dijo irritado– ahora quítate.

–Antes de eso, la bienvenida a casa… –dijo Takao, acercándose a él para besarlo, pero Kai le puso la mano en la cara obligándolo a quitarse.

–¡Olvídalo! –dijo y entró al departamento.

–¡Kai-sama, eres muy frío! –reclamó el peliazul afligido.

Pero a Kai no le importó eso.

–Vaya –dijo con fastidio– no me digas has estado esperando para eso toda la tarde– caminó hasta la sala y al mirar la mesa se encontró con varios libros y libertas sobre esta– ¿Estabas estudiando? Espera…– recordó y lo volteó a ver– ¿Teníamos tarea?

Takao llegó caminando cerca de él con las manos tras la espalda.

–No. Estoy estudiando por mi cuenta.

Kai cerró los ojos de nuevo con hastío.

–En lugar de seguirme a todos lados, deberías tomarte las clases más en serio –Dijo volteándolo a ver y picándole la frente con su dedo en modo de reprimenda.

Takao sonrió con algo de pena.

–Ya… pero el undécimo curso (segundo de preparatoria) está totalmente por encima de mi nivel, así que estoy estudiándome las asignaturas del noveno, que es al que pertenezco a final de cuentas– sonrió cerrando los ojos.

Eso llamó la atención de Kai.

–La cena está lista –cambio el tema Takao– así que ve por ella– dijo dejándose ir a la mesa, cerrando los cuadernos y comenzando a recogerlos.

El otro chico se quedo parado como estatua mirándolo.

–¿Umn? ¿Te tocaba la cena a ti?

–No, –respondió– le toca a Wy-san, pero me habló y me dijo que iba a llegar tarde por unas actividades que tenía en el club. Pero ya no debe de tardar en llegar.

Kai escuchó eso sorprendido.

–Kai-sama, ve a cambiarte de ropa –sugirió amablemente.

Él joven peligris no dijo nada simplemente se alejó de allí hasta llegar a su habitación, y al entrar lo encontró todo ordenado y con sus camisas sobre la cama dobladas y limpias.

–Él… –murmuró– ha hecho la cama y hasta ha pasado la aspiradora.

…

Recordó entonces las palabras de Rei:

_---…estás tan mosqueado con el departamento de R.T.P, que no puedes ver como es él, realmente---._

…

Mientras que recordaba las palabras de Rei recordó algunas de las sonrisas y conductas de Takao que no le habían parecido tan molestas.

/Lo entiendo… se está esforzando mucho para poder estar conmigo…/ –pensó– Ese idiota…– soltó, y reaccionó, le llamaba así ya sin darse cuenta…

Después de cambiarse, ya había llegado Wyatt y cenaban los tres. Wyatt y Takao platicaban y reían los dos juntos. En esos pocos días, su hermanito y ese tonto se habían hecho amigos y él apenas lo había notado.

–Kai-sama ¿quieres más? –preguntó Takao al verlo tan quieto con su plato vacío, en mano. Él reaccionó, se había quedado mirándolo tan fijamente que hasta se le había olvidado lo que hacía.

–Ah… no.

El rostro de Takao entristeció.

–¿No te ha gustado la cena?

–No es eso, está bien –fue todo lo que dijo con cierta indiferencia.

El oji-carmín volvió a sonreír.

–¡Estupendo! ¿Entonces crees que podrías darme algo en agradecimiento?

Kai se altero levemente al oír eso.

–¿Agradecimiento?

–Si… –juntó sus manos en súplica– Por favor… ¿Podrías llamarme Takao?

–¿Aun sigues con eso? –desvió su vista sin saber como reaccionar.

–¿Es mucho pedir? –Preguntó Takao con tristeza– ¡por favor, Kai-sama, por favor! –suplicó acercándose a Kai.

Este se apartó de él. No se sentía muy convencido ¿A dónde le llevaría eso? pero recordó de nuevo los consejos de Rei, además recordó los esfuerzos y atenciones de ese chico para con él.

Kai cerró sus ojos y se piso de pie.

–Estuvo bien… –Dijo con su tono indiferente.

El peliazul lo miró en espera, al igual que Wyatt que se había quedado callado.

–…Takao –Finalizó con frialdad, sin siquiera mirarlo.

–Nii-san…– Murmuró Wyatt al fin.

Después de eso se quedó un profundo e incómodo silencio en toda la habitación. Takao mirándolo con una cara de sorpresa, Kai lo miró con esa expresión y se molestó.

–Ya hice lo que querías, ¿o no?

Takao salió al fin de su perplejidad; sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojas y cerró los ojos sonriéndole hermosamente.

–Gracias –dijo con esa bella sonrisa.

Kai lo miró, no entendía por que se ponía tan feliz más que por eso, pero al ver bien esa sonrisa se sintió algo incómodo y alzó la vista al techo, sintiendo un inexplicable calor en su cara. Se había ruborizado.

Esa noche Kai permaneció despierto, reflexionando todo lo que había pasado ese día, sobre todo las palabras de Rei.

/Si nos hubiéramos conocido de otra manera, ¿he, pero la realidad es la que es/ –refutó en sus pensamientos– /no podemos cambiar la forma en que nos conocimos y mientras que esa realidad exista, mis sentimientos no cambiaran tampoco… pero con Ray es diferente/ –se giró en la cama quedando de lado y recordó las palabras de Rei.

…

_---¿Es que aceptar el matrimonio que mis padres me han recomendado no puede ser también mi deseo? En tu caso…, no es que no lo conozcas, sino que evitas conocerlo---._

…

/Vaya/ –pensó Kai volviendo de sus recuerdos– /él también está evitando conocerme/ –cerró sus ojos, recordando la sonrisa resignada de Rei. Entonces Kai se levantó de la cama sentándose y agarrando la almohada, la apretó con fuerza– Muy bien… –dijo en voz alta– ¿Están intentando decidir el destino de dos personas que nunca se han visto? – Apretó la almohada más fuerte– ¡Pues no lo acepto! –gritó arrojando la almohada contra el suelo.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Al día siguiente…

Kai llegó frente a la mesa de Rei y dejó caer su mano de golpe.

–Ray, ven conmigo –demandó.

El aludido se puso algo tenso y evitó su mirada.

Ya después en el patio de atrás de los vestidores… Kai y Rei se encontraban parados a la sombra de un árbol.

–¿Bien? –Dijo Rei con toda la tranquilidad del mundo– ¿Cómo vas a intentar convencerme esta vez?

–No voy a convencerte de nada –Dijo Kai con indiferencia– simplemente no tengo por qué aceptarlo.

Rei sonrió al oír eso.

–No es por presumir, pero yo tambien soy muy necio.

Kai miró hacia el frente.

–Si estas conforme con esa pareja que tus padres eligieron para ti… no creo poder hacer nada.

Rei cerró sus ojos y dijo con una sonrisa aliviada.

–Ya veo, en ese caso…

–Pero –La voz de Kai lo interrumpió y cuando abrió los ojos para verlo, Kai se encontraba mirando hacia algún punto, con una mirada muy seria como decidiendo algo. Al final Kai se dio la vuelta clavando su vista en él, se acercó de pronto al pelinegro, haciendo que éste retrocediera pegándose al árbol tras de él y dejando que Kai lo atrapara contra éste poniendo una mano a cada lado del rostro del chico de ojos dorados. –Antes de eso –reanudó Kai con sus determinantes amatistas fijos en él– Ray… ten una cita conmigo.

La propuesta estremeció a Rei de pies a cabeza dejándolo sin palabras. El viento agitó las hojas de los árboles y los largos cabellos negros de Rei.

**POV Wyatt.**

**¡Qué! Espera Nii-san, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estas seguro? Después de dejar perplejo a su hermanito, con el que ha vivido durante 15 años, la historia continuará en el próximo episodio.**

TZU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

_Yami Hisaki: ¡Mendigo Kai! ¬¬Xxx _

n.nU je je

_Yami Hisaki :¬¬X ¿Cómo te atreviste a escribir esto?_

Ni modo Yami, así va la historia n.nU.

_Yami Hisaki: ¡No puede ser! ¡Por eso te dije que no pusieras a Rei en ese papel!_

Er… bueno n.nU, creo que no tengo más explicaciones que dar, salvo que no olvidéis que junto al resumen del fic, está un claro TxKx¿? Lo cual indicaba un tercero en discordia.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Comentarios, preguntas, amenazas de muerte (Sobre todo), jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos_.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Заботься много всем і до свидaния!

(Se cuidan mucho y hasta luego)

13


	5. ¡Gran acercamiento!

**Inesperado destino.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Konnichi wa minna-san! que gusto leerlos n.n ¡Otro capi de este fic! Y está totalmente dedicado a ¡MI! XD XD por mi cumpleaños que fue la semana ante pasada, el 28 de Junio.

_Yami Hisaki: Felicidades Senshi… v.v disculpa mi poco entusiasmo… ya sabes por que ¬¬_

Lo sé yami-chan, pero aun así gracias n.n

_Yami Hisaki:… en fin u.u._

Bueno además de todo este capítulo sigue dedicado a **Makoto-chan** y a todos ustedes queridos lectores por no dejar morir mi primera historia de romance y humor.

_Yami Hisaki: G_racias a: **Zephyr hb, Okami Reiko, Phoenix mildred, Nancy Hiwatari-17, Ari-Yuna, Rose-Riona, Zeiriyu, Suu-Kyi Hokkaido y Aguila fanel.**

Es gracias a sus comentarios que este fic seguirá otro rato por aquí.

_Yami Hisaki: Y si tú eres nuevo leyendo Inesperado destino, no olvides dejarme tu E-mail en tu review o tu Reply para responderte. Bueno haré mi buena acción del año esta vez ayudaré a Senshi a contestar review._

**_Okami Reiko:_ **_Yami hisaki: Okami, no creí verte por aquí. Este fic es una locura ¬¬ y con los ajustes que Senshi le está haciendo está quedando peor, pero veo que consigue su objetivo hacer reír. Bueno en cuanto leas el capítulo 05 sabrás las respuestas de tus preguntas. No creerás lo que hace Takao, yo aun no lo creo. XD. Okas. Gracias por leer esto. **Zeiriyu:** Zei, fíjate no esperaba verte por aquí, vimos tus fics, el que más nos justo fue el de Sociópata XD XD, es gracioso por que justo allí te decíamos que solo hay otra persona que gusta del ReixTakao y es justo Ari-Yuna la que te dejó el segundo Review XD XD. Gracias por decir eso, Senshi lo aprecia mucho. En lo personal yo espero que no quede en un KaixRei, pero es bueno saber que Senshi recibe a poyo a un con esa pareja que ni es de su agrado XD XD, esas cosas solo le pasan a ella. Gracias por leer Zei**. Águila fanel:** Bueno Senshi está feliz de que seas tu su noveno review. Águila te conocemos desde hace mucho como lectora asidua de KaixTaka (o KaixTyson) se me hacía raro que no hubieres leído antes una obra de Senshi, todo lo que ella escribe son TakaxKai o triángulos donde ellos dos estén implicados. En fin… el KaixRei es un mal necesario, bueno así dice Senshi… ¬¬ en realidad yo dudo que sea algo necesario, pero no te preocupes, si checas este capi veras que la cosa no es tan seria. Gracias por leer._

Gracias Yami-chan n.n ahora si, sin más preámbulo, al fic…

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos. **Negritas** punto de vista del personaje y título.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 5: ¡Gran acercamiento: ¡El infierno de vapor del amor y de la muerte!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varios días después. En un clima frío y bajo una fuerte nevada, un esquiador con traje blanco con negro se deslizaba por una colina despejada de árboles. Se frenó al fin y se retiró los lentes, dejando ver unos llamativos ojos color dorado. Miró los pinos a lo lejos y sonrió. El paisaje era frío y desolado pero a él parecía gustarle.

Otro esquiador se frenó tras él con traje azul marino con gris.

El esquiador de ojos dorados sonrió hacia el que se había detenido tras él.

–¿Que te parece? –Regresó su vista al frente– disfrutar del aire libre, jugar con la nieve. Eso es lo que hace de esquiar algo maravilloso.

El otro esquiador que no era otro que Kai sonrió levemente al mirarlo, y no era para menos, la sonrisa de Rei era muy linda (_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ ¡Traidora! Va en serio el KaixRei._ N/A: Oo ¿Por qué Traidora? ¬¬ Rei es lindo ¿alguna objeción? _Yami hisaki: ¬¬X Traidora_).

–Bueno… supongo que esto es mejor que lo que suelo hacer –Dijo Kai lo más gentil posible (_Yami hisaki: ¬¬ ajá "Kai gentil"._ N/A: ¬¬X ¡Deja de interrumpir!).

Rei bajó un poco la vista con algo de timidez y con unos cuantos copos de nieve resaltando en sus cabellos negros.

–Me alegra haberte pedido que vinieras… conmigo.

Kai esta vez volvió a sonreír con aquella casi imperceptible sonrisa y contestó:

–Puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Al fin y al cabo estamos saliendo –concluyó con nieve en la cabeza y en los hombros.

Rei se volvió y lo miró:

–Hiwatari-kun… –después de decir el apellido del peligris los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose bajo los numeroso copos de nieve cayendo a su alrededor...

–Si, Si ¡Que bueno! –Interrumpió una voz tras ellos, el cual era Max, que llevaba también un traje de esquí anaranjado con blanco y quien los miraba con cierta molestia– ¿Creen que este es un buen momento para que se pongan a conversar como tortolitos?

Rei se ruborizó y Kai volvió a la realidad.

–Cállate… ¬¬xU –expresó el peligris a regañadientes, pues no solo Max estaba allí sino que también Wyatt y Takao… había una fuerte nevada y por estar parados allí la nieve ya los había cubierto hasta la cintura. Max… pasaba y Wyatt… aceptaba que le había preocupado dejarlo… pero… ¿Por qué diablos Takao tenía que estar allí? Habían salido casi a escondidas de la casa, pero en cuanto llegaron a Fuji (1) ese pesado, Max y su hermano ya estaban allí esperándolos. ¿Aun se preguntaba cómo se había enterado de a donde iban?

Más tarde…

Ocultos en una pequeña cueva, permanecían los cinco chicos resguardándose de la nevada y tratando de calentarse con una barra de combustible sólido (2).

Max consultaba su celular, pero no entraba la llamada a ningún sitio, ni al hotel.

–Es inútil, no tiene cobertura…

–Parece que estamos perdidos… –murmuró Wyatt desanimado.

–A veces ocurren estas cosas –comentó Kai serio para tranquilizar a su hermano menor.

Rei inclinó el rostro.

–Lo siento…

Todos lo miraron.

–Descuida –fue todo lo que dijo Kai– todo estará bien.

Rei que estaba encogido junto a Kai lo volteó a ver en cuanto dijo eso y se sintió más tranquilo.

–La situación no es tan mala, si estas tu conmigo.

Kai lo miró y se ruborizó levemente.

–Ray…

–¿Otra vez? ¬¬ –Max los miró de reojo– No se pongan a tontear otra vez –dijo y se volvió al chico castaño– Wy-chan… ¿estas de acuerdo que Kai salga con Rejing?

El castaño se ruborizó levemente y habló con voz tímida.

–Em… bueno, mientras esté enamorado de él…–Estaba diciendo esto cuando reparó en algo "Takao estaba allí". Dejó de hablar y se volteó hacia él, justo como el rubio. Puesto que Takao había estado extrañamente "muy silencioso" ni se acordaban de él (_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ ¡Que groseros!_).

Takao se percató de su mirada y sonrió como si nada.

–Ah, no tienen que preocuparse por mis sentimientos –movió su dedo con negación y cerrando los ojos– sería un mal prometido si me enfadase por un incidente de tan poca importancia.

–¿Poca importancia? ó.o –Reiteró Max con una ceja alzada entre perplejo y confundido.

–Si –continuó Takao– Yo sé que lo que Kai-sama está haciendo es para ayudar a que Rei-san se piense mejor la boda arreglada por sus padres.

Wyatt no supo que pensar al respecto, solo miró un poco preocupado a Takao, mientras que justo tras el peliazul de ojos carmín estaba su hermano y Rei mirándose, eh… ¿con ternura?

–Taka-chan…

–Además –reanudó el peliazul llamando la atención de todos, la de Rei y Kai tambien– si él tuviera una aventura, es mejor que la tenga ahora, antes de que estemos oficialmente comprometidos –se echó a reír. Mientras que Max lo veía con una cara de: "¿Estas hablando en serio o te volviste loco?". Takao dejó de reír y se volvió hacía Kai quien lo miraba con un gesto asesino.

–Por eso Kai-sama, no te preocupes por mi –dijo con una enorme sonrisa– disfruta de tu aventura.

Kai apretaba su puño y la vena saltona en su frente había vuelto.

–No estoy pidiendo tu autorización ¬¬Xxx –dijo apretando los dientes.

Wyatt miró de nuevo el rostro de Takao, quien nunca borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro a pesar de cómo lo trataba su hermano.

–¡Oh, no! –Se alarmó Max al ver que la pastilla de combustible se terminaba– ¿Qué haremos? es todo lo que tenemos.

–No se preocupen chicos– apaciguó Takao con una sonrisa y encima de donde estuvieran los restos del combustible, colocó un tanque como de medio metro de altura, con varios bulbos– Este es el mismo combustible sólido– comenzó a explicar después de poner semejante cosa frente a todos–, pero es uno con más potencia, utilizado por el ejercito– dijo y oprimió un botón de encendido. –Co esto el fuego seguirá ardiendo durante cien horas seguidas.

–¬¬U… No voy a preguntarte de dónde demonios sacaste eso… –Dijo Max mirándolo con sospecha.

–Si tenías algo tan útil… ¿Por qué no lo sacaste antes? ¬¬– lo miró Kai con molestia. Pero se detuvo mirando que el susodicho tanque no encendía– No sirve…

Takao se acercó a verlo.

–¿Qué extraño? –estaban viendo eso cuando de pronto… estalló, levantándose una nube de humo…

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

En un restaurante lejos de allí. Salima y Brooklyn comían. La pared frontal del restaurante estaba formada por un ventanal grande que permitía ver hacia las montañas.

La pelirroja se detuvo mirando hacia lo lejos donde creyó ver una nube de humo.

–¿Qué puede ser eso?

Brooklyn continuó comiendo sin voltear.

–No le prestes atención.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

¿Y en el lugar de la explosión…?

Se podían ver guantes, lentes y esquíes rotos y esparcidos por la nieve, pero ninguna seña de los cinco chicos… de pronto

Kai salió de debajo de la nieve.

–Ahora las cosas están peores… –murmuró.

Takao emergió por allí cerca y se rió, con una mano en la nuca:

–Eso jamás me lo imaginé XD XD Lo siento –se disculpó con aquella sonrisa incauta o inocente que Kai odiaba.

El peligris desvió la vista y se recostó sobre la nieve.

/¡Estúpido! Solo causa problemas…/

–¡Kai-sama! –Lo escuchó gritar y acercase a él pero no hizo caso… o trató, siempre se ponía en alerta cuando escuchaba su fastidiosa voz (N/A: es la opinión de Kai recuerden n.nU. _Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U_).

–¡Kai-sama, levántate por favor! –acudió Takao a verlo, preocupado.

–Umn… –fue todo lo que contestó, cerrando los ojos.

–¡No! –gritó Takao– ¡Si te duermes en este clima frío puedes morir! –Exclamó angustiado mirando a Kai con sus rubís trémulos.

/Da igual si con eso te dejo de ver ¬¬/ –pensó Kai con indiferencia.

–¡Kai-sama! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! –Dijo repetidas veces el peliazul mientras que le jalaba el cabello; le pellizcaba la cara; le abría los ojos con sus dedos; le pegaba en la cabeza y demás… según el para mantenerlo despierto.

/¬¬U…/

–¡Despierta!

/¬¬X/

–¡Despierta!

/¬¬Xxxx/

–¡Despier…!

–¡DEJAME EN PAZ! –Se levantó Kai muy molesto– ¡Esto es tu culpa! –Le miró con reproche.

Takao lo miró gritar y eso no le importó.

–¡DESPERTASTE! –Exclamó feliz lazándose sobre él y abrazándolo.

Kai se sorprendido por su reacción y pareció ruborizarse, pero rápidamente regresó a su mal genio.

–¡Suéltame! –Trató de quitárselo de encima.

Max y Rei ya habían salido de debajo de la nieve y espectaban con detenimiento la escena…

Wyatt fue el último en salir, un tanto más atrás de ellos y al voltear más atrás de él miró una cabaña.

–Miren, chicos una cabaña…

Ya después los cinco estaban dentro. La cabaña era pequeña y no había nada en ella… salvo las telarañas en las esquinas.

–Ya no estamos en mitad de una ventisca –dijo Wyatt.

–Pero aquí sigue asiendo frío –le completó Max cruzando los brazos tratando inútilmente de calentarse a sí mismo.

Los cinco estaban sentados en el suelo, temblando por el frío. Estaban así cuando de pronto Takao se acercó a Kai, tomándolo del brazo.

Kai lo volteó a ver y ahora...

– ¬¬ ¿Qué? –dijo con tedio.

–Kai-sama –Dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo– En esta situación, lo mejor sería que nos calentáramos unos a otros usando nuestros cuerpos ¿No crees? –se acercó más a él.

Pero Kai se soltó bruscamente de él.

–¡Olvídalo! Prefiero congelarme hasta morir– dijo cerrando los ojos con desdén.

–Eres muy drástico –comentó Takao contrariado.

–¡NII-SAN! –Gritó Wyatt venciéndose en el suelo, llorando– eso ha sido muy cruel– con su dedo comenzó a hacer figuritas en el suelo– ¿Cómo podrías morir antes que yo?

Kai reaccionó.

–¡WYATT! –Se levantó y corriendo fue hacia él– ¡No te dejaré solo! ¡Nunca! – Lo ayudó a levantarse.

El castaño ojiazul se alzó y sonrió, lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano con lágrimas de felicidad resbalándose por sus mejillas.

–¡Nii-san!

–¡Wyatt! –Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de su Otouto-chan.

–Bueno… –interrumpió el feliz momento, la seria la voz de Rei– ¿Y entonces qué pasará conmigo, tu supuesto novio?

Max cerró los ojos con las manos en la cintura.

–Es inútil intentar competir con Wy-chan –abrió sus orbes azules y sonrió con cierta mirada misteriosa al pelinegro de ojos dorados– Así que Rejing– se acercó lentamente a él– ¿Qué tal si nos salvamos nosotros?

Rei se puso nervioso y alzó sus manos frente a sí.

–¿He…? Así estoy bien… n.nU

–¡eso no! –Exclamó el rubio de pecas mientras que chocaba sus manos con Rei y se ponían a forcejear– ¡es una situación de vida o muerte!

–¡No! Te he dicho que estoy bien… –Gritó desesperado tratando de desembarazarse de esa situación, pero Max era más fuerte que él.

–¡Entonces tendré que obligarte! –Gritó con entusiasmo, dando un empujón a Rei y cayendo los dos al suelo.

Takao protestó.

–¿Qué? ¿Y que se supone que haré yo? –Se quejó…

Y en medio de los lloriqueos de Wyatt, los gritos de Max y Rei y los berrinches de Takao se alcanzó a escuchar un "bep".

Todos dejaron lo que hacían al escucharlo ¿De donde provenía ese "bep"? Y frente a ellos Takao metió su mano tras su espalda y sacó de allí un portafolio plateado. Lo colocó en el suelo y lo abrió dejando ver una computadora portátil equipada con radar, teléfono e incluso una pequeña antena parabólica, para localización satelital. El joven Kinomiya descolgó el teléfono que era el que sonaba y contestó.

–¿Diga? Soy Takao… Si, todo está bien por aquí, pero probablemente lleguemos tarde a casa…

Kai se quedó casi inmóvil al ver eso

–T-Takao…–Dijo apuntando con sus dos dedos índices (El de cada mano por su puesto n.n) la computadora que Takao sacara de quien sabe donde la traía…– E-eso es…

–Un momento –dijo Takao y volteó a ver al peligris sonriéndole, como siempre– ¿Esto? ¡Ah! Es un teléfono por satélite que se puede usar hasta en la cima del Everest. Lo que pasa es que esta gente se preocupa en cuanto no puede localizar mi paradero exacto –dijo como si nada.

–¡ESO ES! –Gritó Max alterado.

–¡Con eso puedes llamar para que nos rescaten ahora mismo! –Dijo Kai exasperado.

Takao reaccionó.

–¿Un equipo de rescate? Oo ¡No! –Dijo afligido cerrando los ojos y apretando sus puños– ¡de ninguna manera! Me estoy divirtiendo mucho aquí. ¡Prefiero hacer esto a que me molesten! –Dicho eso cerró la computadora de golpe, la alzó y la aventó hacía la puerta de la cabaña derribándola (La puerta) y perdiéndose en la oscura nevada.

Todos se alteraron a ver eso.

Kai se acercó a la puerta.

–¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso! ¡Era la única manera de salvar nuestras…!– no terminó de hablar en cuanto escuchó algo raro. –¿Un… chapoteo?

Kai y Max salieron corriendo y lo que vieron los sorprendió mucho. La computadora que aventara Takao estaba flotando en un manantial de aguas termales. Un manantial… allí… en medio de la nieve. ¡Era insólito!

Todos comenzaron a festejar… menos Kai… y no muy convencido, pero debido al frío, él junto con los otros se metieron a las aguas termales. Consiguiendo así, el preciado calor que sus cuerpos solicitaban.

–Estamos salvados –dijo Max emocionado flotando sobre las cálidas aguas– No esperaba encontrar un manantial de aguas termales por aquí.

–Esto es divertido –sonrió Wyatt– es como una excursión de la escuela.

–Si es cierto –contestó Rei, quien se había alzado su largo cabello negro para no mojarlo en el agua.

Max volteó a ver a Kai y se sorprendió al ver que estaba muy serio.

–Kai ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó.

Los ojos violetas de Kai se abrieron y se desplazaron hacia el rubio, pero solo bufó sin decir nada. Parecía muy pensativo.

Rei se le quedó viendo detenidamente.

Takao emergió entre Kai y Rei de pronto, sorprendiendo a este último.

–No estén tan serios Kai-sama, Rei-san, –Los miró a ambos unos por uno– ¡Vamos a divertirnos! –Exclamó de pronto lanzándole agua a Rei en la cara, quien tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

–Oye… –dijo medio molesto, pero después sonrió y le devolvió el ataque a Takao, ambos comenzaron a jugar lanzándose agua.

Max miró eso y se volvió a Wyatt alzando su dedo con una mirada misteriosa.

–De cerca tu piel parece muy suave Wy-chan… –Dijo con voz lenta.

Wyatt se ruborizó con su tono.

–n/./nU ¿En… en serio? –dijo nervioso.

–¡Si, quiero tocarla! –Exclamó Max lanzándose sobre Wyatt, abrazándolo y haciéndole cosquillas.

Ahora los cuatro estaban riendo, jugando y haciendo ruido. Kai estaba en medio de ellos, tratando de pensar, pero el ruido no le permitía concentrarse. Y mientras jugaban la nieve seguía cayendo del cielo, pero al momento que alcanzaba el vapor de las aguas termales se desvanecía, por ello no tenían frío… pero…

–¡Miren lo que voy a hacer ahora! –Exclamó Max levantándose para salir del manantial y volver a lazarse al agua, pero…

En cuanto puso un pie fuera del agua su pie se congeló y el resto de su cuerpo se convirtió en hielo.

–¡Max-kun! –Se preocupó Wyatt. Mientras que Rei, Takao y Kai se sorprendían al ver eso.

El rubio que era ahora una estatua de hielo perdió el equilibrio cayendo de nuevo en el agua. Al caer al agua de nuevo se descongeló y emergió tosiendo.

–¿Qué pasó? O.o –preguntó Max desconcertado por lo sucedido.

–hmp… –Bufó Kai cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos. –Justo lo que pensé v.v –Dijo muy serio.

–¿He? –lo miraron interrogantes.

–Lo que pasa es que estaban tan felices que se metieron (y me metieron ¬¬) en el manantial de agua caliente sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero una vez que empieza la ventisca, se convierte en un infierno de vapor caliente.

Max dijo sorprendido:

–Quieres decir que… una vez que te metes…

Rei le completó pasmado.

–… no puedes salir…

–Hasta que la ventisca termine –concluyó el oji-amatista cerrando los ojos.

–¿QUÉ? –Gritaron todos… menos Kai.

–¡ESO NO! –Gritó Max molesto y trató de salir de nuevo, pero de nuevo se congeló.

Wyatt y Takao se alarmaron y se acercaron rápidamente a él, a echarle agua para que se descongelara.

– ¬¬U ya se los dije…

–¡No puede ser!

–¡Nii-san!

–¡Que frío hace!

–¡Está muy caliente!

–¡Esto duele!

La escena se alejó, mientras que se escuchaban las exclamaciones de todos y Max que seguía obstinadamente intentando salirse del manantial…Así pasaron el resto de la noche.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Al día siguiente. La nevada había terminado y los pájaros cantaban alegremente… mientras tanto, los chicos seguían en el manantial más que remojados, y se quejaban.

–Por fin terminó… (La ventisca).

–¿Seguros? –Preguntó Max con los ojos cerrados, aturdido y cansado de tanto estar en agua caliente.

Del agua emergió Takao quien suspiró con tranquilidad y los volteó a ver con una sonrisa.

–Ya amaneció ¡Ohayou minna-san! –Los saludo enérgica y amablemente, pero nadie respondió a su saludo, solo se quejaron. Pero a Takao no pareció importarle eso y prosiguió– Fue divertido, pero creo que ya ha sido bastante, ya es hora de regresar a casa –Dijo tranquilamente mientras que presionaba algo en la cinta con que sujetaba su cabello (No olviden que lo tiene largo n.n) y se desdobló un pequeño aparato con luces verdes, cual "bep" de inmediato hizo que Kai y los demás voltearan.

Al ver sus caras atónitas Takao no supo que decir.

–¿He?

Max apuntó enfáticamente al peliazul y de tan atónito que estaba hasta se le trabó la lengua.

–T-T-Tu…

Kai cerró sus ojos y apretando su puño la vena en su frente se saltó de nuevo.

–T-Takao…

El peliazul se ruborizó, pero se sentía confundido… ¿Por qué parecían tan molestos? (_Yami Hisaki: T.T Taka-chan_).

–¿Esto…? Pues es un transmisor superpotente. Y esté donde esté, pueden localizarme instantáneamente. Solo hay que accionar un botón… –explicó nervioso.

Ahora no solo Kai estaba que echaba chispas, sino todos.

–¿Y… POR QUÉ? –Dijeron los cuatro sincronizados con voz trémula y con los ojos cerrados.

–n.nU /¿Y ahora que hice/ –pensó inocente.

Los helicópteros conducidos por los hombres de negro ya llegaban volando hasta allí.

–¡…SI TENIAS ALGO TAN UTIL, NO LO MOSTRASTE ANTES! –Gritaron los cuatro a Takao sonando por todo el valle sus voces, al tiempo que sonaba tambien la risa despreocupada del peliazul… provocando con ello tal vez una avalancha en algún lugar lejano… pero eso no le importa a nadie.

**POV Rei.**

**Hiwatari-kun ¿Son así normalmente las citas? Realmente se necesita una extraordinaria fuerza física y mental. Bueno… ¬¬ ¿Y adónde vamos la próxima? Ahora que hemos empezado, me tienes que llevar a todos lados. **

TZU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

(1) Una montaña nevada en Japón.

(2) Los combustibles sólidos naturales son principalmente la leña, el carbón, y los residuos agrícolas de diverso origen. Pero también están los combustibles sólidos artificiales que son aglomerados o briquetas, alcoque de petróleo y de carbón y carbón vegetal, transformados a partir de los combustibles sólidos naturales. Se les aplica calor y arden con el oxigeno hasta quemarse. Ejemplo el Carbón, que en cuanto está caliente se sigue quemando en presencia del aire.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

_Yami Hisaki: A Kai le salió todo mal XD XD XD ¡Se lo merece!_

Bueno, puedo ver que el capítulo no te desagradó del todo, a pesar de que te la pasaste interrumpiendo.

_Yami Hisaki : ¬¬X pero insisto ¡eres una traidora! Jamás creí que te atrevieras a escribir un KaixRei._

No es un KaixRei ¬¬ es un TakaxKaixRei, recuerda que cuando se trata de uno de mis fics es una "Gran diferencia". Como en el Fénix, El tigre y el Dragón que es un ReixTakaxKai, son los mismos tres personajes, pero no es lo mismo.

_Yami Hisaki: Lo sé, pero… ¡No me acostumbro! v.v además que liar a Kai con Rei me hace odiar al ojidorado._

¬¬ pensé que eso solo me pasaba a mí ¡Imagínate! voy a tener pesadillas Oo.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, se que está un poco raro, pero así va la historia, también se que tal vez parezca que no cuadra, pero en capítulos siguientes entenderán muchas cosas, y claro que no dejará de haber humor. Se cuidan y espero sus reviews.

_Yami Hisaki: Ya saben ¬¬ Comentarios, preguntas, amenazas de muerte (Contra Rei, Kai o Senshi), jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos_.

¬¬ anda Yami, no seas resentida.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Заботься много всем і до свидaнья!

(Se cuidan mucho y hasta luego)

17


	6. ¡Una gran conmoción!

**Inesperado destino.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Dobriy vechera! Que gusto me da leerlos de nuevo. Me refiero a los lindos reviews que me habéis dejado como siempre. Y bueno… aun no acabo de festejarme, así que Feliz cumpleaños a mí.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ ¿Sigues con lo de tu cumpleaños? No manches ya va a ser un mes que fue._

Y qué? hay que cerebrar mi existencia todos los días n.n, es mi no cumpleaños.

_Yami Hisaki:… u.u._

Bueno además de todo este capítulo está dedicado a todos ustedes queridos lectores, no saben lo feliz que me hace que lean mis fics.

_Yami Hisaki: Gracias a: **Zephyr hb, Okami Reiko, Max (Rubia), Nancy Hiwatari-17, Ari-Yuna, Rose-Riona, Suu-Kyi Hokkaido, Phoenix Mildred y Águila Fanel..**_

Gracias por sus comentarios y por seleccionar a uno de los pocos TakaxKai que hay en la sección de Beyblade… ¬¬ todo está invadido de KaixRei… hasta aburren.

_Yami Hisaki: Si, todo está invadido, y casi invade tu fic también ¬¬ _

nnU je je Y si tú eres nuevo leyendo Inesperado destino, no olvides dejarme tu E-mail en tu review o tu Reply para responderte. Mi Yami se encargó la vez pasada ahora voy yo de nuevo…

**Okami Reiko: **jajaj, Hola Okami. Sip, Takao es un misterio, y al pacer no le molesta llevar tantas cosas encima ¿O tú que opinas? (_Yami hisaki: Kai es bruto desde siempre... por ello no me simpatiza..._) U No le cae bien a mi Yami. Takao se esfuerza mucho aunque no de la forma en que puede llegar al corazón de Kai. Y Kai en principio debe aprender a aceptarlo tan como es. (_Yami hisaki: Ya llovió ¬¬U_ ) Gracias por tu lindo review, nos estamos leyendo. **Max (Rubia):** Max, Hola. Que gusto leerte por aquí y Si! el ReixKai es horrible... tal vez no tanto, pero como que no cuadra mucho, es un mal necesario pero no creas que esto será un KaixRei (_Yami hisaki: Que Abraxas no lo permita ¬¬U_). Ya somos tres un KaixRei siempre nos hace odiar a Rei-kun... T.T Nosotras también somos del KaixTaka o TakaxKai Jajajaja Si tan solo Takao dejara de hacer tanta tontería creedme que las cosas irían mejor, pero Takao sin hacer tonterías no sería él, seamos realistas ¬¬. Aquí está la conti, ojalá te guste. **Aguila Fanel**: T.T La sexta que me llama traidora, le digo que el KaixRei es un mal necesario, pero Okas, me resigno, pero así va la trama. Las cosas mejoraran para Takao… er o algo así. Pues… a decir verdad yo nunca utilizo la clasificación SemexUke, de hecho me desagrada eso, yo solo los pongo como son, ningún personaje va a actuar como no lo es. En fin, gracias por haber leído y tranquila que aquí ni Kai es Uke ni es Seme… solo es. Do svidan\ ya!

Gracias Por escribirme n.n, los que tienen Reply ya recibieron su respuesta a su correo. Y por cierto, ya llegó la hora del Drama, dijo, después de cinco capítulos de humor ya hace falta.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Sin más preámbulo, al fic…_

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos. **Negritas** punto de vista del personaje y título.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 6: Una gran conmoción: ¡El resultado del amor y el dolor!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado los días y el asunto de Fuji había quedado atrás. Era ya un nuevo día en la preparatoria. Era la hora de la comida. Y en el suelo junto a unos árboles se encontraban Kai y Rei sentados en el pasto.

–¿Esto es…? –murmuró Kai algo sorprendido al ver lo que Rei le entregaba.

–Si… –dijo el ojidorado algo apenado y de modo evasivo– es un almuerzo casero… lo hice lo mejor que pude para ti.

Kai y en sus labios se formó aquella casi imperceptible sonrisa.

–Ya veo… creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es probarlo –se inclinó y tomando unos palillos agarró un poco de aquel. Rei lo miró con ansiedad esperando su veredicto… y la respuesta fue gratificante– Está delicioso Ray…

Rei sonrió ruborizándose.

–¿En serio?

–Si, te lo agradezco.

–"Ya veo, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es probarlo" –Imitó Max a Kai al pie de la letra en lo que había dicho, después de todo él, Wyatt y Takao estaban justo a un lado de ellos, también comiendo, por lo que podían escuchar todo lo que la pareja decía sin ninguna dificultad. –Lo que he escuchado fue tan, pero tan cursi que si fuésemos unos diabéticos de reacción auditiva ya estaríamos muertos. –Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Provocando con ello que Rei se apenara más y Kai…

–Entonces tápate los oídos –dijo entre molesto y apenado. ¿Es que nunca estarían solos sin interrupciones?

–…aunque –empezó Max de nuevo, pero mirando a Takao– esto nos da una estupenda oportunidad de probar esta impresionante comida que has hecho para Kai –concluyó el rubio degustando un poco de ella y sonriéndole al peliazul.

–Me alegro que te guste –respondió Kinomiya.

El chico castaño de ojos azules cambió su rostro por uno de preocupación de nueva cuenta al ver a Takao y tomando precaución de la posición tan cercana que tenían con su hermano y con Rei, dijo:

–Pero tú… –Miro a Mizuhara– Max-kun… ¿Podrías?

Max comprendió y se acercó a Takao de modo discreto, para que solo él le escuchara.

–Ya sé que es un poco molesto preguntarte esto después de que nos has invitado a almorzar, pero… ¿No te molesta esta situación? –Dijo muy bajo.

Takao le respondió igual:

–¿A que te refieres?

–A eso… –le indicó Max con la mirada, dirigiéndose a Kai y Rei, que hablaban muy amenamente mientras comían– últimamente se llevan muy bien. ¿No te molesta? –replicó– tu eres su prometido.

Takao sonrió al escuchar eso, con un gesto tranquilo, no tan despreocupado como se mostrase hace unos días en Fuji, pero aun así se le veía tranquilo.

–Que va. –Dijo– Cuando a Kai-sama se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no se lo piensa dos veces, así que si yo tratara de intervenir sería mucho peor –con sus palillos, tomó algo de las cajas de almuerzo frente a él y comió tranquilamente frente a los ojos nada convencidos de Wyatt– seguramente se pondría más terco.

Max sonrió con malicia y le dio unos codazos juguetones.

–Aja. Veo que comienzas a entender como es él.

Takao se ruborizó ante la acción de Max y dijo:

–Es obvio, si estamos destinados a estar juntos desde el día que nacimos. En el fondo de nuestros corazones el lazo que nos une es más fuerte que cualquier persona.

–¿Estas seguro de eso? –Dijo Max mirándolo muy desconcertado.

Takao solo lo miró y le sonrió de nuevo cerrando los ojos.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Esa noche, en el departamento.

Takao y Wyatt estaban junto a la mesa, mirando la televisión. Wyatt se preparaba para darse un baño, justo cuando se puso de pie el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

–Yo contestó –Dijo el castaño. Se acercó al teléfono y…

–Déjalo Wyatt –Dijo Kai saliendo de su habitación– probablemente sea para mí.

Él castaño obedeció y se fue a bañar. Kai tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y contestó.

–¿Si? Ah, Ray soy yo –se fue a su habitación.

Takao lo miró con atención. Apagó la tele y acto seguido, se paró y se sentó frente a la computadora. Abrió un programa en la computadora con un nombre en inglés. Sacó unos audífonos de un cajón y los conectó a la computadora, a los pocos minutos…

–Si está bien… –escuchó por sus audífonos– entonces nos vemos mañana a las 9:30– era la voz de Kai.

–Si llegas tarde me enojaré –se escuchó enseguida la voz de Rei.

–Huh…

Sobre el techo del departamento, había una casa de campaña dónde los hombres de negro, habían instalado todo un sistema de localización, de tipo espionaje, con una red de computadoras y hasta con una antena parabólica que les mandaba señal desde un satélite privado, en el espacio. Con el logo de: Corp Kinomiya.

Takao miraba en la pantalla de la computadora un montón de signos y coordenadas raras.

–Punto de encuentro: K-76. Hora: 0930. Destino: Tokio -07 –comenzó a enumerar y a teclear en su computadora– Lugar: El zoológico– Tiempo… –El ojirojizo pareció alarmado con algo en la pantalla y sonrió juntando sus manos– ah, eso no es bueno…

En su habitación…

Kai seguía hablando con Rei, sin saber que su llamada estaba siendo interceptada. En la casa de campaña uno de los hombres de negro, estornudó, al parecer estaba algo resfriado… ¿Cuánto llevaban allí haciendo eso? El otoño estaba por terminar, por tanto estaban entrando al invierno y hacía frío.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Al día siguiente.

Kai y Rei se encontraron a las 9:30 de la mañana en el lugar acordado. Tomaron el tren y se dirigieron al zoológico de la ciudad. Kai se veía especialmente animado; se la pasó dando explicaciones innecesarias sobre animales a Rei, quien permanecía callado disfrutando de su voz, ya que Kai no solía hablar mucho. Tomaron el transporte que atraviesa el zoológico por un camino especial muy cerca de las jaulas de los animales; comieron, conversaron, incluso rieron con alguno que otro comentario (N/A: eso ni yo me lo creo ¬¬)

El tiempo pasó y el cielo que al principio estaba despejado se cubrió lentamente con nubes de lluvia. Eran casi las 5:00 de la tarde. Tanto el peligris como el pelinegro estaban de pie recargados del barandal mirando a las jirafas cuando Rei habló:

–Creo que he resuelto un misterio. Llevaba tiempo preguntándome esto: ¿Por qué los novios se llaman por teléfono después de la cita, si se la han pasado todo el día juntos?

Kai lo miró.

–¿Y?

Rei se volteó al lado contrario recargando su espalda del barandal y mirando hacia el cielo.

–Creo que ahora comprendo un poco sus sentimientos…

Kai escuchó y volvió si vista a la jaula.

–Tal vez te llame esta noche… –dijo Rei al cabo de una pausa.

Kai lo miró algo sorprendido.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Más tarde.

Kai ya regresaba a casa, pero al salir de la estación del tren, la lluvia se soltó. El chico corrió colocándose su mochila sobre la cabeza tratando de cubrirse un poco con ella.

/Genial… justo ahora tenía que comenzar a llover/ no parecía que fuera a llover –dijo esto último en voz alta para si mismo, cuando se le ocurrió alzar la vista y vio que de su bolsa asomaba su paraguas. Se detuvo, lo tomó y lo abrió.

/¿Puse el paraguas en mi mochila?.../ –Se preguntó el resto del camino tratando de recordar.

Ya después, en el departamento. Kai llego y de inmediato se deshizo de la ropa mojada, la lluvia era fuerte y a pesar del paraguas había alcanzado a mojarse un tanto. Llegó a la sala después de cambiarse dónde se encontró con Takao quien había traído la cafetera de la cocina y la había conectado allí mismo para preparar café.

Kai miró la lluvia por la ventana, en verdad que estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

–Menos mal que no llovió antes… –Dijo con voz leve.

–Me alegra que te fuera bien –respondió Takao a sus palabras, pues lo había alcanzado a oír.

Kai lo miró sintiéndose algo incómodo, Takao parecía estar siempre al pendiente de todo.

–Siéntate Kai-sama, te prepararé un café –dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Kai caminó en silencio y se sentó. El peliazul le acercó una taza.

–Gracias –dijo con su tono usual.

Takao se puso de pie y se sentó frente a la computadora.

–¿Y que tal el zoológico?

Kai lo miró, y por reacción automática respondió.

–Vimos muchos animales.

Takao sonrió.

–¡Sugoi! –Luego reaccionó– Demo, ¿el zoológico está hecho para eso, no? –Desvió el rostro con un gesto de enfado– que gracioso Kai-sama.

Kai sonrió cerrando los ojos con ironía.

–¿Qué querías que te dijera? –Pero dejó de sonreír al recordar algo– /Umn… ¿acaso le dije a dónde iba a ir?.../

De pronto un relámpago se escuchó en el cielo y una luz destellante iluminó la habitación, haciendo que la luz se fuese por algunos segundos. Los dos voltearon hacía la ventana por inercia.

–Que raro ver relámpagos en esta época del año –comentó Takao.

–…/parece que cayó cerca/ –Pensó Kai mirando hacia afuera– ¿Qué estarán haciendo Wyatt y Ray? –Dijo al aire casi sin darse cuenta.

Takao se volvió a la computadora y comenzó a teclear algo mientras que decía:

–No te preocupes. Wyatt llamó hace un rato y Rei-sama, se ha subido a un auto hace un momento –dijo.

–Ah –Exclamó Kai momentáneamente sintiendo un poco de alivió, pero reaccionó ante algo que no pareció tener sentido en ese momento.

–Y ahora acaba de llegar a su casa –continuó Takao diciendo.

–¿U-un momento? –Le interrumpió Kai mirando la espalda de Takao confundido– ¿De qué estas hablando?

Takao se giró un poco en la silla para verlo y hablarle.

–¿He? Estabas preocupado por Rei-sama, así que…

Un relámpago más brilló interrumpiendo las palabras de Kinomiya.

–Pero, ¿cómo puedes saber todo eso? –preguntó Kai cada vez más confundido.

–Ah, es muy fácil –dijo Takao con naturalidad– enlazando un sistema de seguridad privado de ultima tecnología, se pueden captar datos usando una súper computadora ubicada en un satélite. Después descargo los datos en la computadora personal para analizarlos. De este modo monitorizamos tu seguridad sin entrometernos en tu privacidad.

Kai se quedó atónito al escuchar eso ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo ese frente a él? ¿Acaso…?

–¿QUÉ DIJISTE? –Gritó y sin previo aviso se levantó del suelo y acercándose a Takao, lo tomó del hombro y…

–¡Quítate! –gritó arrojando a Takao al suelo con todo y silla, para quitarlo de su camino. El chico de hermosos ojos carmín cayó al suelo recibiendo un golpe duro.

–¡Ay! ¡Qué malo eres! ¿Por…?–pero no terminó de hacer su pregunta al ver el rostro atónito que tenía Kai mirando hacia la pantalla de la computadora que estaba sobre la mesa.

Kai estaba casi temblando de lo pasmado que estaba. En la pantalla se podía ver a Rei a través de su ventana secándose el cabello, al parecer la lluvia lo había alcanzado y se había mojado más que él. Ver eso dejó a Kai totalmente petrificado… ¿Era así como Takao los había localizado a ellos? ¿Era así como se había metido a la fuerza a sus vidas y sabía tanto de ellos? Esos pensamientos le hicieron temblar, pero esta vez ya no de sorpresa si no de enojo, lentamente sus puños se fueron cerrando.

La lluvia seguía cayendo afuera. Takao lo miraba en silencio, no sabía que decir, no recordaba haber visto así a Kai antes...

–¿Desde cuando…? –profirió con tono sombrío.

Takao apenas si reaccionó, no entendía a qué se refería.

–¡CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVAS VIGILÁNDONOS! –Gritó Kai de pronto.

Takao cerró los ojos al escuchar ese grito.

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –Reiteró– no es nada nuevo…–respondió con precaución.

Kai volteó hacia el mirándolo estupefacto, eso era inaudito…

–Rei-sama es una persona muy importante para ti –dijo Takao sonriendo con tranquilidad– como tu prometido, es normal que cuide de tus amigos.

Kai estaba casi en shock después de escuchar eso, y no dijo nada.

Takao al escuchar su silencio dejó de sonreír.

–He… ¿Kai-sama? –Le llamó confundido con su silencio– ¡Ah! –Reaccionó y sonrió de nuevo– si es por el paraguas que puse en tu mochila… es que no sabía cuando regresarías a casa, así que como consulté el clima y sabía que llovería…, lo lamento– se disculpó– debí poner un paraguas para Rei-sama también.

Kai no podía creer lo que escuchaba y lo que veía. Takao estaba allí frente a el, con aquella maldita sonrisa incauta que tanto odiaba, con ella estaba minimizando lo que había hecho. Eso era el colmo…

–No… –dijo con voz lánguida y luego golpeó la mesa con uno de sus puños– ¡No! ¡NO! –Gritó– ¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¿Es que no tienes algo más que decir sobre esto? ¡Discúlpate…! ¡DISCÚLPATE! –Exigió con voz trémula.

Takao lo miró sin comprender del todo, no es que fuera tonto, pero Kai y él provenían de mundos tan distintos, para Takao no era nada raro vivir bajo vigilancia, después de todo la importancia de su familia lo requería. No era nada extraño para él conocer ese tipo de tecnología y vivir con ella. No comprendía la actitud de Kai, para él no se trataba de algo grave, solo que había olvidado el paraguas para Rei.

–Claro, lo siento –dijo bajando la vista disculpándose, pero para Kai eso no fue suficiente, ese frente a él no acaba de comprender la magnitud de lo que había hecho, –pero no sirve de nada ayudar después de que ocurra un accidente –se justificó– es mucho mejor prevenirlos.

No… aun no lo comprendía y lo cierto es que nunca lo haría…

Un trueno más cayó después de las últimas palabras de Takao. Y como si ese trueno le inyectara energía, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de ira, esa era la gota que derramó el vaso, estaba en el límite, harto de todo eso. Un último trueno provocó un apagón y en ese mismo momento Wyatt abrió la puerta llegando.

–Ya estoy en casa-

–¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras! –El grito de Kai hizo que Wyatt se agachara asustado– ¡NADIE TE HA PEDIDO QUE HAGAS ESTO! ¡A TI NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE HAGA Y DONDE LO HAGA! ¡NO TE CONCIERNE EN ABSOLUTO!

Wyatt asustado se acercó a la escena, viendo a Kai de pié junto a la computadora, más que enojado furioso, con Takao en el suelo, sentado a pocos pasos de él. La luz volvió en ese momento.

–Una cosa es invadir mi privacidad –profirió Kai con tono sombrío, mientras que en la pantalla de la computadora se veía a Rei cogiendo el teléfono y marcando– pero has invadido la privacidad de Ray –continuó y justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono, era Rei, pero nadie contestó. El momento era muy tenso, los hombres de negro se asomaban por las ventanas, mirando la escena, la fría lluvia seguía cayendo…

…

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, el cielo ya estaba despejado. Kai caminaba por las calles pisando los charcos de agua, sin fijarse. Iba ataviado con su abrigo y su bufanda. Hacía tanto frió que su respiración podía verse en el aire, pero eso no parecía importarle a él. Seguía caminando mirando fijamente hacia el frente, con sus dos amatistas tan fríos que daba la impresión de que congelarían a alguien.

Mientras tanto en el departamento.

–No ha dicho a dónde iba… –Dijo Wyatt preocupado sentado a la mesa junto con Takao, estaban cenando.

Al ver el rostro preocupado de Wyatt, Takao sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

–Siento mucho todo esto, pero no te preocupes, fue solo una pequeña discusión, ya verás que todo estará bien.

Wyatt miró a Takao de nuevo sin convencerse, ni él había visto antes a Kai tan enojado, y definitivamente esa no había sido una pequeña discusión, no entendía cómo era que Takao podía estar sonriendo, no sabía si molestarse o sentarse y admirar a Takao por su fortaleza… pero ¿Eso era lo que era? ¿O mejor dicho: Fortaleza era la palabra correcta? ¿Y qué podía hacer él? Solo le quedaba esperar…

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Al día siguiente.

Takao se encontraba en el pasillo que llevaba a su salón de clases, eran las 7:45 de la mañana faltaba poco para que la clase comenzara. Kai no había regresado ayer a la casa… ¿Faltaría a la escuela? No… él era muy responsable. Pero… sus palabras de ayer… Takao no sabía que pensar. ¿Por qué Kai se había enojado tanto…? Él solo estaba… preocupado. Desde que él y Rei habían comenzado a salir casi no le veía y no sabía dónde andaba, le había restado importancia al asunto de Rei, tal vez era por que era un terco sin remedio, pero no dejaría que Kai se librara tan fácil de él, no obstante… ¿Qué era ese pensamiento? Cualquier otra persona se habría ido ya, más no Takao Kinomiya, él no se rendía tan fácilmente, los Kinomiya nunca dejaban de conseguir lo que querían y para él, el reto no solo era permanecer allí, sino que Kai le aceptara, eso era lo que se había prometido a sí mismo y a él…, no desistiría, Kai no podría escapársele, sin embargo… ¿Después de esto, que se podía esperar?

_---Ha sido suficiente –espetó Kai con frialdad– ahora lo entiendo---._

_Se había quedado paralizado bajo la mirada de Kai, la cual era gélida, antes le había mostrado desagrado, pero lo que en ese momento veía no era solo eso, era hastió con aversión. Miró sus labios moverse, pero ya no pudo escuchar lo que decía, las palabras sobraban, con aquella mirada se lo decía todo…_

Takao bajó la vista, y trató de sonreír, si antes fue divertido ver a Kai enojado por lo que hacía, en aquel momento pensó que ya no lo era tanto. De hecho… nadie nunca lo había mirado de esa manera, pero no era la mirada por sí misma, no… era por que se trataba de la mirada de Kai, eso era lo peor de todo, pues nunca se había preocupado por algo así antes… Kai era…

–Oye Kai.

Al escuchar su nombre Takao alzó la vista con alegría mirando al peligris que iba acompañado de un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos azules y alzó su mano para saludarlo...

–¿Qué? –respondió Kai con indiferencia, con la mirada al frente la cual no se desvió ni un poco del camino, pasando justo a un lado de Takao, sin hacerle ningún caso, como si no hubiera nadie allí.

–¿No viste ayer en la tele? –insistió el pelirrojo.

–¿El qué? –Escuchó Takao la hastiada voz de Kai… se fueron.

Él se quedó de pie en el mismo sitio con la mano alzada y eso hizo a Takao sentirse algo mal.

–Creo que no me vió… –sonrió para si mismo lastimosamente. Pero a la hora del receso ocurrió lo mismo, en el momento en que corrió hacia él con las cajas de almuerzo Kai le había dado la espalda, pasando de largo. Y lo mismo fue al regresar a casa, Takao lo recibió con su sonrisa de siempre, pero esta vez Kai no le dijo ninguna palabra de molestia, es más ni siquiera lo miró. Y los siguientes días fueron iguales…

**POV Wyatt.**

**Desde aquel día mi Nii-san comenzó a ignorar a Taka-chan completamente… era como si Taka-chan, no existiera para él…** **incluso caminando el los pasillos con Ray y con Max, es más aun cuando estaba yo hablando con taka-chan, no había respuesta de mi Nii-san para él…**

**POV Takao.**

**¿Qué ha pasado Kai-sama? ¿Sigues molesto por lo del satélite? ¡No puede ser! ¿Y ahora que va a pasar conmigo? ¡Soy el protagonista de esta historia después de ti! ¡No puedes ignorarme!**

TZU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

_Yami Hisaki: v.v tarde o temprano llegarías a este capítulo… que mal. Es uno de los mejores de Final approach, pero… igual que por Shizuka-chan siento feo por Takao._

Pues Shizuka y Takao no venden piñas, la regaron ¿no? ¿O los vas a justificar? ¬¬

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬X no, pero lo que no te puedo perdonar es la persistencia del KaixRei, lo que me tranquiliza es que ya pronto nos desharemos de él._

Y menos mal por que no se por que tengo el presentimiento de que más de una lectora ya quiere matarme.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ yo entre ellas Senshi, pero tranquila que no morirás hasta que sepa como termina esto, Buscándote, Dos palabras y Flying Without Wngs, así que aun te queda mucha vida n.n_

OoU… T.T ¡Que miedo Yami está sonriendo! Lo prometido es deuda, aquí hay un poco de los pensamientos de Takao, espero que les haya gustado, y sé que más de una estará más confundida que antes y dudando cada vez más de que esto sea un **TakaxKai,** pero se los aseguro **¡Lo es!** Aunque no lo parezca…

_Yami Hisaki: Si en serio v.v_

Comentarios, preguntas, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (menos virus v.vU) serán bien recibidos.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Заботься много всем і до свидaнья!

(Se cuidan mucho y hasta luego)

16


	7. ¡Un tragico amor!

**Inesperado destino.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hi! Volví.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ nada más un rato tienes mucha tarea._

T.T No me lo recuerdes, jejeje, bueno habéis leído esos avisos que publique antes ¿no? solo Inesperado destino no tardaría tanto en actualizarse.

_Yami Hisaki: Sip._

Bueno para no hacerle más al cuento, quiero agradecer de nuevo a mis lectores, muchas gracias por dejarme sus valiosas opiniones y espero que **Nancy-Hiwatari, Phoenix Mildred y Oro Makoto Ichigo regresen por aquí, es que extraño sus reviews **

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ "ja ja" vés lo que pasa por esperar demasiado, solo escribe y ya._

T.T eres muy dura Yami.

_Yami Hisaki: Gracias a: Tengo que serlo si no , no maduras ¬¬, bueno ya que estoy por aquí agradezco a **Ginny -Flor de cerezo-,** **Okami Reiko, Belisama, Rose-Riona, Ari-Yuna, Zephyr hb, Naidy, Suu-Kyi Hokkaido, Águila Fanel y Takaita Hiwatari. **Por haber dejado un review en esta loca historia de Senshi, y pues… gracias por apoyarla, estará loca y será algo tonta y atolondrada pero es mi Hikari y pues, es mejor verla alegre que tristona v.v_

¡¡¡Yami-chan! n.n Gracias por sus comentarios y por seleccionar a uno de los pocos TakaxKai que hay en la sección de Beyblade… jejeje, ahora si les puedo asegurar que esto es un TakaxKai. Espero les guste este capítulo.

_Yami Hisaki: Y si tú eres nuevo leyendo Inesperado destino, no olvides dejarme tu E-mail en tu review o tu Reply_…

**Okami Reiko: **Si Taka-chan la regó, le va mal pero se la busca, con Kai hay que medir la distancia y ser precavido, pero bueno... si yo fuera Takao y quisiera al idiota de Kai y el idiota se va con Rei tambien lo espiaría, pero yo enviaría a unos matones a hacerles pasar un mal rato XD XD, perdón a los hombres de negro XD XD. (_Yami hisaki: Se supone que esto es un TakaxKai, pero todos lo dudan XD XD_) Si, ya U te prometo que en este capi ya comienza a parecer uno. Gracias por leer. **Naidy: **Hola! La segunda amenaza U ya debo dejar de meterme en broncas. Que bueno que te gustara, sobre los motivos de Takao, no seas malita espérame tantito, que eso se aclarara posteriormente, en el capítulo 9, te prometo que allí quedará claro, mientras sigue disfrutando de el fic, gracias por leer. **Aguila Fanel**: Hola, ya ya, ya mero, solo aguántame tantito, si yo tambien comienzo a odiar a Rei y eso que me gusta verlo tambien con Taka-kun, jejeje. Y Kai es un IDIOTA declarado ¬¬, y sip ya voy a separarlos, es necesario por mi integridad física y mental . , pero no os preocupéis te aseguro que el final te encantará. Gracias por leer, cuídate. Do svidan\ ya!

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Sin más preámbulo, al fic…_

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos. **Negritas** punto de vista del personaje y título.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 7: ¡Un trágico amor: ¡El aguanieve del amor y el deseo!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado varios días desde que Kai y Takao discutieran y Kai seguía actuando como si el chico peliazul no existiera para él…

Una mañana en la preparatoria. Era la hora del receso, Kai caminaba tranquilo por el patio cuando…

–¡KAIIII! –Escuchó un fuerte grito a sus espaldas, volteó hallándose con los ojos azules de Max quien lo miraba con enojo.

–¿Qué pasa? –contestó con indiferencia.

–¿Qué, QUE PASA? –Gritó el rubio saltándole una venita en la frente –¡Claro! Para ti todo es perfecto ¿no? –Argumentó con ironía cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo con un contundente desapruebo– Lo has odiado, te has peleado con él y ahora hasta te dedicas a ignorarlo, ¿Pero acaso te has detenido a pensar en como se siente Wy-chan en medio de todo esto? ¿O nosotros? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo duro que es para Wy-chan ver como está Taka-chan después de cómo lo tratas?

Mientras más hablaba más se enojaba, pero eso a Kai poco le importaba, no es que fuera muy común ver a Mizuhara así, pero Kai era muy obstinado y no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Así es que solo desvió la vista con hastío, pero eso crispó más Max quién con todo el cuerpo rígido y temblando por el enojo dio una fuerte patada en el suelo haciendo temblar el suelo, levantando al tiempo al polvo y al rostro de Kai quien casi pierde el equilibrio con el vaivén, que Max hiciera eso era la advertencia de que tenía que tomar más en cuenta el no hacer enojar al rubio…

–¡Te lo advierto, si haces llorar a Wy-chan o a Taka-chan, no te lo perdonaré! –Dijo apretando su puño frente a la cara de Kai– ¡ENTENDISTE! –Terminó la amenaza mientras que por la sien de Kai escurría una gota de sudor frío, eso parecía ir enserio.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando Wyatt legó al departamento.

–¡Estoy en casa! –dijo el chico castaño ingresando al departamento, se estaba quitando los zapatos cuando, Takao se asomó desde el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, tenía puesto un delantal y una cofia en la cabeza, señal de que estaba cocinando.

–Bienvenido –cerró los ojos con una sonrisa– la cena estará lista en un momento.

Wyatt reaccionó.

–¡AH! ¡Taka-chan! –llegó corriendo a la cocina tras de Takao, percatándose de que Takao ya casi tenía hecho todo– no era necesario que la hicieras, yo me la iba a preparar –Dijo mortificado.

Kinomiya se volteó un poco hacía él.

–Está bien, no es molestia para mi hacértela. Kai-sama siempre come con Rei-sama, así que he pensado que al menos podría hacerla para ti –dijo mirando al castaño y luego cerrando los ojos con una linda sonrisa, aunque para Wyatt no solo se trataba de una sonrisa amable…

–Taka-chan… –le devolvió la sonrisa sin cuestionarlo, aunque era obvio lo que el peliazul estaba ocultando– de repente me ha entrado mucha hambre –dijo para cambiar el tema– Te ayudaré en cuanto me cambie.

–Muy bien, pero más vale que te cambies en tres segundos.

–¡Imposible! –Respondió el castaño y ambos rieron.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Esa noche…

–¡¡Por qué! –Gritó furioso Kai pateando una piedra por la calle, la cual chocó contra un poste– /Ni Brooklyn, ni Salima tendrían por que ponerse de parte de Takao/ –pensó Hiwatari al recordar la plática que había tenido hacía unos minutos en Plavi…

…

_---¿Entonces, quieres que cuide de Wyatt durante un tiempo? –Preguntó Brooklyn calmadamente, sentado como siempre frente a su laptop y al tiempo que tomaba un poco de te de una taza, a decir verdad estaba sorprendido, Kai no pedía favores muy a menudo. Salima permanecía en silencio y de pie recargada de una de las mesas del restaurante---._

_---Sí… ya sé que es repentino, pero…---._

_---No importa que sea repentino –le interrumpió el pelinaranja y luego lo miró seriamente–, pero ¿Estas seguro de que está bien lo que haces?---._

_Al peligris le sorprendió un tanto la pregunta_

_---¿Bien?---._

_---Kai-kun –hablo la pelirroja acercándose a su novio y a Kai. Éste volteó– Sé como te sientes –dijo con un gesto tranquilo y comprensivo– pero eso no va a solucionar la situación, ¿o si?---._

_Kai la miró entre confuso y molesto, le disgustaba que las personas cuestionaran sus decisiones. Y Salima sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, cualquier comentario mal manejado podría poner a Kai todavía más irracional y terco. Cerró sus ojos y hecho sus manos tras su espalda dando unos cuantos pasos de aquí a allá frente al peligris._

_---¿Sabes? –Reanudó– he estado pensando en lo que nos contaste y no creo que Taka-chan haya tenido nunca malas intenciones. No le estoy justificando, pero creo que hizo lo que hizo por que es a lo que está acostumbrado ¿no lo crees? tal vez es su forma de demostrar que le importas y que está al pendiente de ti---._

_---¡Pero, Salima! –Protestó enseguida---._

_---Aun no término– le interrumpió calmadamente, después tomó una de las manos de Kai con las suyas, provocando un ligero sonrojo en Kai agregando– Además, Wyatt-kun, es el único que más sufre por que está en medio de todo esto---._

_Kai no puedo decir nada, después de todo una de las cosas que más le importaban en el mundo era el bienestar de su hermano menor y a veces parecían manipularlo con eso, pero él nunca le fallaría a Wyatt._

…

Estaba recordando esto cuando un estornudo lo asaltó de pronto… después de todo hacía frío.

Llegó finalmente al departamento dónde se encontró con Takao dormido en la mesa de la sala, sobre sus cuadernos, al parecer le había ganado el sueño mientras estudiaba. Lo miró con un gesto despectivo; atravesó la sala sigilosamente hasta el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y a su cuarto y cerró las puertas…

–Nii-san.

Volteó encontrándose con Wyatt.

–Hola –contestó esquivo caminando hacia su cuarto.

El castaño lo siguió con la mirada sonriéndole.

–Has llegado bastante tarde hoy, voy a calentarte la cena –ofreció caminando hacia la estufa.

–No gracias–Dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación– ya cené.

–Pero Taka-chan te la ha preparado –dijo tratando de persuadirlo.

–¡No se lo he pedido! –Gritó exasperado– ¡No me fastidies! –Terminó de decir y reaccionó ante sus palabras y se volvió de inmediato hacia su otouto– ¡Lo siento! –Dijo visiblemente perturbado por su comportamiento con su hermano– Eso no iba dirigido a ti –aclaró mirando que su hermano se había quedado mirando hacia la estufa y dándole la espalda– Es solo que estoy cansado de ese idiota…

–¡Otra vez con lo mismo! –Gritó Wyatt de pronto sacudiendo a Kai…

–¿Wyatt…?–murmuró… ¿Su hermanito le había gritado?

–Es cierto que Taka-chan hizo mal…–dijo con voz lánguida y temblando…– ¡Pero yo sé como se siente Taka-chan! –se dio vuelta bruscamente mientras que quedaba de frente a Kai deshaciéndose sus zafiros en lágrimas.

Al ver eso Kai se quedó atónito.

–Wyatt…

–¿Por qué no entiendes Nii-san? –Dijo Wyatt afligido–Taka-chan no es la persona desagradable que crees… pero tú… tú… no haces nada para comprenderlo… –dijo el chico de cabellos castaños llorando tristemente ante un atónito Kai que no creía haber vuelto a ver a Wyatt llorar así desde que sus padres murieran…

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Al día siguiente…

–¡Te lo dije bien claro! –Dijo Max aplicándole a Kai un extraño candado y llave de lucha, esto es pasando sus manos por su cuello, y doblándole un brazo tras la espalda para dejarlo inmóvil, pero además con una pierna apretándole por un costado… la pose parecía dolorosa… ¿Qué como terminó Kai así? Tal vez subestimó los entrenamientos duros a los que se había sometido Max ultimadamente –¿Y aun así lo hiciste llorar?

–¡N-no p-pude evitarlo! –Espetó en su defensa, resistiendo el dolor– ¡No puedo evitar ser incapaz de perdonarlo! –Gritó.

–¡IMBECIL! –Gritó Max furioso al escucharlo decir eso y aplicando toda su fuerza, estrujó a Kai quien gritó escuchándose su grito por toda la escuela.

Max soltó a Kai dejándolo todo torcido después de su apretón.

–Todo el mundo se equivoca alguna vez –dijo aun molesto sacudiéndose las manos después de su labor y mirándolo despectivamente– ¿No tienes ninguna intención de disculparte? ¡Eres un tonto!

Fue lo último que dijo mientras que se iba muy molesto, caminando a grandes trancos, mientras que Wyatt y Takao que lo habían presenciado todo junto con Rei trataban de tranquilizar al rubio. Rei incluso se sentía un tanto avergonzado por aquella escena tan rara, pero no dijo nada.

Kai se quedó tirado sobre el pasto recuperándose de la contusión.

–Maldita sea… por que no puedo estar tranquilo…–Soltó en voz baja mirando el cielo y sintiendo como el sol comenzaba a pegarle en la cara, se tapó los ojos con sus manos.

…

_---Taka-chan está intentando ser fuerte y fingir que no pasa nada---._

Recordó las palabras de Wyatt la noche anterior.

_---Desde que comenzaste a salir con Rei-san, está sufriendo---._

…

Se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que reaccionó durante la clase sintiéndose extraño y desorientado. Estaba en la clase de cálculo, la profesora explicaba como hacer unas Integrales, viró hacia su cuaderno y no había apuntado nada; pero cuando se disponía a escribir, se le ocurrió voltear hacia dónde se sentaba Takao y lo miró cabeceando… el pobre se había estando desvelando tratando de ponerse al corriente con las clases… Kai lo miró con molestia, desde que empezara su relación con Rei, éste se había alejado levemente, incluso la banca que siempre pegaba a la suya la había retirado… Kai lo miró con desdén… ¿Acaso no había sido lo suficientemente claro cuando le dijo que nunca sentiría nada por él…?

…

_---¡Nii-san, por favor… intenta ver al verdadero Taka-chan!---._

…

Justo en ese momento Takao reaccionó de su sueño y alzó la vista desconcertado, lo que generalmente ocurre cuando te duermes en el lugar menos indicado. Se rió de si mismo y se dio un golpecito en la cabeza reprendiéndose así mismo por dormirse en clase.

Kai se percató de todo ello y apartó su mirada.

/¡Por que siempre tienes que hacer tanto/ –le reprochó mentalmente, ¿Por qué no simplemente se daba por vencido y dejaba de causarle problemas?

…

_---Todo el mundo se equivoca alguna vez –Había dicho Max en el patio– ¿No tienes ninguna intención de disculparte? ¡Eres un tonto!---._

…

/¿Por que tengo que ser yo quien ceda? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien me disculpe? ¡Estoy harto de todo esto! ¡Solo quiero que me dejen tranquilo/ –Dio una ultima mirada al peliazul y volvió a sus asuntos, mientras que por la ventana se veía el inicio de una nevada… la primera de noviembre.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

–Tenía que ser el único día que no he traído paraguas –se quejaba Max de la nevada a la hora de la salida. Él y Rei se encontraban parados junto al portal de interior de la preparatoria mirando el atrio completamente cubierto de blanco, había nevado mucho y seguía nevando –si estaba haciendo mucho sol hace una hora.

–Dijiste que tenías una lesión muy importante hoy –dijo Rei– ¿Estarás bien? Yo tengo un compromiso y debo irme ya.

Max sonrió y agitó su mano para tranquilizar a su amigo de cabello azabache.

–No pasa nada, me las arreglaré…

–Puedes usar él mío si quieres.

Al escuchar eso Max se volvió, era Takao quien le ofrecía su paraguas, rojo con su tranquila sonrisa– Tengo un coche esperándome, así que no voy a necesitarlo.

–¿De veras? –Dijo el rubio ojiazul y lo tomó– ¡Me has salvado el día! –dijo aliviado.

–Debemos ayudarnos unos a otros cuando tenemos una necesidad, ¿no? –Comentó el Ojicarmin.

Kai que se había quedado atrás, iba saliendo cubriéndose con su paraguas azul y miró a Max despedirse de Takao en el portal de la preparatoria.

–Gracias Taka-chan, te lo agradezco de veras –fue lo que dijo él rubio corriendo y cubriéndose con el paraguas de Takao, éste lo despidió agitando una mano, junto a él estaba uno de los hombres de negro cubriéndole con un paraguas negro, mientras que otro estacionaba la limusina roja frente a él, él hombre de negro junto a él le iba a abrir la puerta del vehículo, cuando Takao se volteó hacia él y movió su cabeza de modo negativo y se encaminó por otro lado.

Kai alcanzó la salida y miró la limusina pasar frente a él y desvió la vista hacia dónde caminaba Takao solo bajo la nieve

–Takao… –susurró.

Y el dueño del nombre alcanzó a percibir su nombre y se volvió con una sonrisa.

–Si –pero al volver lo único que vio fue a lo lejos a los chicos salir de la escuela, todos con sus paraguas de colores cubiertos de nieve y la caída de los copos de nieve, así como la distancia hacía difícil distinguir a esas personas, se sintió algo tonto ¿Quién iba a llamarlo? ¿Kai…? No… él seguía molesto con él– parece que solo he oído el viento… –sonrió con algo de tristeza, tratando de animarse así mismo.

Kai seguía allí parado mirando a Takao y alguien se paró junto a él, al voltear miró como uno de los hombres de negro se inclinaba levemente hacía él acercándole un paraguas color rojo. Kai lo miró con el rostro serio y entendió la petición, alzó su mano, pero en lugar de tomar el objeto lo empujó, el sirviente lo miró algo sorprendido pero el rostro de Kai era grave y sin decir ni una palabra siguió su camino.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Takao seguía su camino por aquella calle vacía, nadie más caminaba por allí ni siquiera pasaban coches. Se sentía solo… habían pasado casi cuatro semanas y Kai seguía pasando de él… ahora menos que nunca, no le dirigía ni la mirada, las cosas no iban bien, de hecho, nunca había sido muy buenas, por más que se esforzaba no había progresos en esa supuesta relación ¿Por qué? ¿En verdad había hecho algo tan malo? Primero Rei Kon, después esto…

El viento remolineó agitando su ropa y sus cabellos, sobre los que ya se había acumulado la nieve al igual que en sus hombros.

–Tengo frío… –dijo para si, se volteó revisando el camino por el que había pasado, completamente vacío… sus ojos temblaron, un copo de nieve cayó en su pestaña y la retiró con cuidado con su mano, estaba en esto cuando escuchó un chillido y al alzar la vista, atisbó a un pequeño gato echado en lo alto de la barda, él felino tenía nieve en su cabecita y sobre su lomo, se veía desamparado y al verlo Takao sonrió un poco.

–Gatito… –le llamó, después de todo no era él único solo por allí. Se agachó y colocó su portafolio en el suelo, alzó sus manos invitando al pequeño felino a ir con él– ven aquí.

El gatito chilló y se alejó temeroso.

Takao sonrió de nuevo.

–Ven, anda –pero el felino no aceptó y lanzó un rasguño a las manos de Takao, él se quejó alejando sus manos de él y miró como el animal saltó desapareciendo de su vista– ¿Por qué…?–dijo tiste y se llevó su dedo herido a sus labios ¿Es que acaso a nadie le simpatizaba? ¿En verdad era una molestia? Aquel gatito era como Kai… él se acercaba y trataba de ayudar, pero éste no quería su ayuda ni su compañía, nunca la pidió… y ante estos pensamientos gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus lindos ojos, dichas lagrimas hacían lucir sus ojos como dos cristales frágiles y es que eso… ya era demasiado… no podía más, ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no le importaba y que estaba bien, no... Siguió llorando en aquella solitaria calle, solo y bajo la nieve, mientras que ésta se acumulaba en su cabeza, al igual que alrededor suyo… de pronto se dio cuenta de que los copos seguían cayendo a su alrededor, pero no sobre si. Desconcertado alzó la vista atisbando un paraguas color azul… y se quedó sorprendido, no ante el hecho de que alguien le cubriera, si no porque ese paraguas lo conocía… ¿acaso…? Secó sus lágrimas si conseguirlo del todo y se volteó lentamente y en sus labios se formó una gran sonrisa, al confirmar que era él en verdad.

–Kai-sama…–dijo con los ojos aun húmedos.

El aludido lo miró con un gesto de molestia, pero…

–Vamos a casa –dijo evasivo.

–Si –contestó Takao y se agachó para recoger su portafolio, pero allí se talló los ojos para secar sus lágrimas de nuevo, si Kai estaba allí, era que lo había perdonado, se levantó y sintió como Kai con su mano retiraba la nieve que se había acumulado en su cabeza…

–Kai-sama… –dijo sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa tierna.

Ante eso Hiwatari se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo.

–E…es solo que… n…no quiero que Max me regañé de nuevo –en parte era cierto, pues ver al rubio furioso con él, no era muy seguro, por otro lado… tal vez se había pasado un poco con Takao…

Takao negó y sonrió con la misma ternura ante las intenciones de Kai de ocultar su vergüenza, ver a Kai así no era común.

–Yo sé que no eres esa clase de persona –dijo para tranquilizarlo.

Se echaron a andar los dos y Takao tomó el brazo de Kai, recargándose de él, se sentía inmensamente feliz, por un momento pensó que las cosas no tendrían solución, pero Kai estaba allí, estaba con él, su persistencia al fin estaba dando frutos, aun no se daría por vencido… Kai por su parte se sorprendió un poco ante la acción del peliazul, pero no hizo nada para soltarse de él, por primera vez Takao no le resultó una compañía molesta, pero no quería saber qué significaba eso.

Los dos juntos siguieron por aquella solitaria calle rumbo a casa…

**POV Hombres de negro.**

**Que bien… (Todos llorando de alegría por su señorito)**

TZU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Se acabó XD XD XD… el capítulo, no crean que la historia.

_Yami Hisaki: No! Por todos los cielos si la dejaras allí no te lo perdonaría nunca, ya quiero ver como acaba…._

Este capítulo es muy bonito les confieso que lloré con él, ¿Apoco no fue cruel lo del gatito? T.T siempre que veo ese capítulo de Final approach lloro e imaginarme a Takao llorando tambien fue triste.

_Yami Hisaki: Y Kai ¬¬X "No hago por que no quiero que Max me regañe otra vez" jajajajajaja, quien lo viera le tuvo miedo al rubio ¡Viva Max Mizuhara! XD XD le dió su merecido a Kai._

Bueno, espero que con esto ya no quieran matarme n.nU

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Te salvaste_

n.nU Bueno, gracias por leer y hasta otra

Comentarios, preguntas, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (menos virus v.vU) serán bien recibidos.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Заботься много всем і до свидaнья!

(Se cuidan mucho y hasta luego)

11


	8. Un día de fiebre

**Inesperado destino.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Priveeeetttt!!!! He vuelto al fin terminé la escuela ¡Un aplauso para Senshi que acabó la escuela al fin! XD XD

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ si bueno… ya entendí._

Siento haberme ausentado tanto, pero la escuela me tenía secuestrada y pedían rescate por mi u.u fue horrible, pero ya acabó n.n

_Yami Hisaki: Creadle el semestre estuvo cañón, muy, muy difícil v.v _

Bueno para no hacerle más al cuento, quiero agradecer de nuevo a mis lectores, O.o que son muchos, vaya lo que pasa en tres meses de no actualizar XD.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ disfrútalo mientras puedas por que seguro que después de tres meses tus lectores ya se cansaron de esperar. _

¬¬ ah… tu si que sabes como hacerme sentir bien Yami, en fin, gracias a: **Ginny -Flor de cerezo-,** **Takaita Hiwatari**, **Zephyr hb, Nancy Hiwatari-17, Ari-Yuna, Aika Asakura, Rose Riona, Phoenix Fire, Tonkspotter400, Zeiriyu, Okami Reiko, Águila Fanel, Estefanía, Yuuna Ushiha, Kari y Makari-chan. **Por haberme dejado un review y os sigo agradeciendo por seleccionar a uno de los pocos TakaxKai que hay en la sección de Beyblade… Espero les guste este capítulo, y se lo dedico a **Rose Riona** que cumplió años hace poco, espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien niña y a **Nancy Hiwatari-17, **que ambas nos dimos de trancazos con la escuela. Y ojalá que todos hayan salido bien en calificaciones.

_Yami Hisaki: Y si tú eres nuevo leyendo Inesperado destino, no olvides dejarme tu E-mail en tu review o tu Reply_…

**Okami Reiko: **Jajaja es cierto Viva Max solo el fastidia a Ka en este fic XD XD, pero el idota se le merece, o no? perdón por el retrazo, pero ya está aquí, espero poder terminar este fic cuanto antes, jejejeje, y no os preocupéis que a Kai le tocara llorar tambien, no hay que lastimar las personas que te quieren T.T, cuídate niña. **Aguila Fanel**: Kai es malo con Taka, pero ya le tocará a él llorar ya lo veras. Otro punto para Max XD XD ese chico es genial en mi fic XD XD. **Kari:** Gracias por el apoyo. Do svidan\ ya!

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Sin más preámbulo, al fic…_

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos. **Negritas** punto de vista del personaje y título.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 8: Un día de fiebre: Un día de recuerdos.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un nuevo día.

Era en la mañana, y Takao se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo, mientras canturreaba una canción. Desde que Kai y él se reconciliaran todo iba en la casa como antes, Kai seguía saliendo con Rei, pero ya no trataba tan mal a Takao y había vuelto a hablarle, aunque Takao aun no se daba por vencido. Cuando terminó la comida le probó y sonrió.

–Quedo perfecto, me ha quedado muy bien.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kai y éste salió algo adormilado aun.

Takao volteó y lo miró.

–¡Buenos días Kai-sama! –saludó con una gran sonrisa.

–Buenos días…–respondió el ojiamatistas bostezando.

Takao corrió desde donde estaba poniéndose en el caminó de Kai, cerrando los ojos, juntando sus manos y alzando el rostro, dando señal de querer recibir un beso, pero Kai bostezó de nuevo y pasó a un lado de él.

–Hace mucho frío, ¿no? –Fue lo que dijo pasando de largo– quizá caiga una nevada.

Al notar que Kai lo esquivó corrió tras él y lo rebasó para ponerse de nuevo en su camino, pero esta vez alzó sus brazos, para abarcar todo el espacio en el pasillo, pero Kai se agachó pasando por debajo de sus brazos.

Takao se quedó con los brazos extendidos y una gotita de sudor resbaló por su cabeza (de estas: -.-U) su relación con Kai seguía siendo la misma, aunque ahora se llevaran mejor, pues el peligris no daba señales de tenerle mayor estima y mucho menos interés sentimental. Estaba todavía parado en el pasillo cuando Wyatt salió de su habitación.

–Buenos días, Taka-chan –saludó el castaño, con pocos ánimos y tosiendo.

El aludido volteó a verlo.

–¿Te has resfriado? –Fue más afirmación que pregunta.

–¿Cómo? ¿Estás bien, Wyatt? –Apareció Kai repentinamente preocupado por su hermano (_Yami Hisaki: de hecho solo por Wyatt, Kai podría estar preocupado ¬¬_).

–Estoy bien, –trató de sonreír– solo estoy un poco… cansado…–Apenas terminó de decir eso cuando se desplomó, Kai lo alcanzó a sostener en brazos.

–¡Wyatt!

–¡Wy-san! –se acercó Takao tambien, preocupado.

… …

_Se ve a un pequeño Kai de ocho años y a un más pequeño Wyatt de seis años sentados ante una mesa comiendo, de hecho Kai era el único que comía, Wyatt por su parte permanecía sentado con los ojos cerrados, y juntando sus manos bajo la mesa y en total silencio. Kai interrumpió su comida mirando a su hermanito._

_---Vamos, no te pongas así solo por que tengamos que quedarnos en casa hoy –le dijo---._

_---Pero… no quiero–Dijo el pequeño castaño---._

_---Por lo menos deberías probar la sopa. –Dijo el pequeño Kai– toma– le acercó los palillos con algo de lo suyo– Di "Aaahh"---._

_El pequeño castaño abrió la boca recibiendo lo que su hermano mayor le ofrecía._

… …

_Ahora se veía a un Kai de once años y un Wyatt de nueve, sentados en la mesa de la habitación del segundo al parecer Kai ayudaba a Wyatt a hacer su tarea._

_---Este problema es solo una ampliación del de la semana pasada –aclaró Kai, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermanito– Si dibujas una línea aquí, se formaran dos triángulos ¿Lo ves?, entonces si hallas las áreas de ambos triángulos tendrás la solución._

_Wyatt sonrió, Kai siempre le explicaba las cosas tan claramente, entonces el podía hacerlas sin dificultad._

… …

_El último recuerdo, se tornó gris habían grandes coronas de flores recargadas en las paredes de un gran salón, todos vestían de negro, y el ambiente era sólido y triste. Un Kai de doce años y un Wyatt de diez años, permanecían sentados juntos en unos cojines, los dos con traje negro. El pequeño castaño lloraba sin parar, siendo el sonido de su llanto lo que más se escuchaba en el gran salón._

_---Pobres niños –se escuchó el murmullo de una mujer– ambos están en primaria, ¿no?---._

_---He escuchado que Haruki va a cuidar de ellos a partir de ahora– comentó un hombre– aunque con lo joven que es, ¿crees que sea una buena idea?---._

_---Wyatt insiste en que quiere permanecer junto a su hermano– comentó otra mujer– yo solo podría hacerme cargo de uno---._

_Todos esos comentarios hacían que las lágrimas del castaño aumentaran, ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir sus padres? No era justo, ¿cómo podían pedirle que se apartara de su hermano, si era lo único que le quedaba? De pronto sintió como una mano era colocada sobre la suya y al alzar la vista miró a Kai, quien no lloraba y tenía un gesto sereno en su rostro._

_---Oni-chan… –murmuró el castaño---._

… …

Lo siguiente que se vio fue al Kai de 17 años, sonriendo y vestido con el uniforme negro de la preparatoria. Del lado derecho aparecía Takao con una sonrisa y cogiendo el brazo de Kai…

–Espera… –se escuchó la voz de Wyatt.

Y del lado izquierdo apareció Rei, tomando el otro brazo de Kai, los tres vestidos con el uniforme de la preparatoria poco a poco los tres se echaban a andar alejándose…

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Wyatt.

Cada vez se alejaban más tanto que se comenzaban a perder a la distancia.

–¿Nii-san...? ¡Nii-san! –Gritaba el castaño hasta que finalmente su hermano y los otros dos chicos desaparecían a lo lejos.

… …

–¡NII-SAN! –Gritó Wyatt levantándose repentinamente de su cama y quedando sentado en esta… revisó la estancia, recordando algo… estaba solo, no había ido a la escuela porque tenía un resfriado con temperatura alta– Ah… fue un sueño –se dijo así mismo, tocándose la frente con su mano.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Mientras tanto…

Kai estaba acodado en su pupitre, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza y metiéndose sus dedos entre su cabello.

–Esta bien, está bien –se repetía una y otra vez– solo es un resfriado… –trataba de convencerse así mismo, estaba en verdad preocupado. Takao estaba sentado junto a él solo mirándolo.

Rei y Max llegaron con ellos.

–Hola –saludaron a los dos.

–Hola –sólo respondió Takao.

–¿Qué te pasa Hiwatari-kun? –preguntó Rei al verlo, inclinado hacia la mesa y murmurando algo para si mismo.

–Wy-san ha pescado un resfriado –aclaró Kinomiya.

Tanto el rubio como el pelinegro se sorprendieron un poco al oír esa explicación.

–Por como se estaba comportando, pensé que era algo más grave –comentó Rei, al tiempo que eso provocaba que Kai se derrumbara en la mesa, se acababa de sentir muy incomprendido.

–Kai siempre se pone así cuando es algo que tiene que ver con Wyatt –dijo Max muy seguro– nunca lo verás así más que por él.

Rei sonrió.

–Este chico si que cuida de su hermano menor.

Max sonrió y se agachó para susurrarle algo a Kai.

–Kaaai, ¿no será a caso que Wy-chan se ha enfermado por que has hecho que se preocupe de más? –Dijo y se tapó la boca para reírse con discreción.

Kai al escuchar eso alzó su rostro de súbito.

–¿Es… mi… culpa? –Se cuestionó, sus ojos amatistas temblaron y bajó la vista sin mirar a algún punto en específico– /Últimamente las cosas han estado muy agitadas por lo de Takao…/– pensó preocupado– /y por lo demás…, pero… pero… yo/– se puso de pie de pronto agarrándose la cabeza– ¡Si es mi culpa! ¡Wyatt! –se puso a gritar, todos lo voltearon a ver sin comprender lo que le pasaba mientras que Max, Rei y Takao se sentían algo de vergüenza ajena, ver a Kai así de alterado no era algo que pasara todos los días, incluso la actitud de Kai parecía más preocupante que el resfriado de Wyatt.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

En casa…

Wyatt acababa de tomar unos medicamentos y después se quedó parado mirando la sala.

–La casa está… muy tranquila, cuando estoy solo…– dijo y al voltear hacia el fregadero miró una taza colgada en el gancho para tazas en la pared, dicha taza era de color azul y tenía grabada la silueta de un gatito con un moño en el cuello, volteó hacia sus manos, donde tenía la compañera de esa taza, tenía el mismo grabado, solo que ésta era de color amarillo. Sus ojos temblaron al contemplar el utensilio en sus manos.

/Siento como si… nos estuviéramos distanciando…/– pensó y abrazó la taza como algo muy preciado.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

De vuelta a la escuela, ya era la hora del receso. Kai había estado tan preocupado desde la mañana que los chicos ya no sabían como hacer para tranquilizarlo, hasta que a Takao se le ocurrió prestarle a Kai uno de sus celulares, para que marcara a casa y se cerciorara como estaba Wyatt, estaba seguro de que en cuanto hablara con su hermano y se cerciorara que ese resfriado no era más que eso y al fin se tranquilizaría.

/Wyatt/ –pensó Kai mientras que la llamada entraba…

En casa el teléfono sonaba, pero Wyatt se había ido a recostar después de tomar los medicamentos quedándose profundamente dormido en su cama.

/Wyatt, contesta/ –pensó Kai impacientándose – Vaya, ¿Qué extraño? –Se dijo así mismo mirando la pantalla del cel– ¿Qué estará haciendo? –Se preguntó mientras que volvía a marcar, entonces una extraña idea llegó a su cabeza– /No será que…/

…

Alucine de Kai No. 1.

El teléfono sonaba, mientras que Wyatt desde el suelo estiraba la mano tratando de alcanzarlo, con dificultad, hasta que finalmente se venció ya que una terrible tos le atacó llevándose su mano a su boca… tosió y tosió y cuando su tos había pasado, miró su mano y lo que vio le provocó un sobre salto… ¡Sangre!

…

/¡No es imposible!/ –Pensó, Kai borrando esa escena de su cabeza.

…

Alucine de Kai No. 2.

El teléfono estaba sonando, Wyatt desde el suelo estaba tratando de alcanzarlo, pero cada vez perdía más la fuerza.

–Nii-san… –alcanzaba a decir hasta que quedaba tendido en el suelo, al tiempo que una flor caía de una maceta.

…

/¡POR FAVOR WYATT CONTESTA EL TELEFONO!/ –Rogó Kai mentalmente, su preocupación le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato.

En las mesas de la cafetería Rei, Max y Takao contemplaban al chico de cabellos grises y ojos amatistas y todas sus reacciones.

–¿Seguro que era un resfriado? –cuestionó Rei, pues por la actitud de Kai parecía en verdad otra cosa.

–Sin ninguna duda –replicó Takao tranquilamente.

Max miraba a Kai con algo de aburrimiento y…

–¡Entonces me comeré el almuerzo de Kai! –sonrió de pronto, mientras que los otros chicos lo volteaban a ver.

–¡Hooola! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos –saludó la profesora a la que las personas que trabajaban para Takao había transformado– Por favor abran sus libros en la página noventa y uno… ¿he? – Reaccionó al notar algo– ¿Hiwatari-kun ha faltado? –preguntó al ver el asiento de Kai vacío.

–Ah… bueno –balbuceo Takao tratando de explicar algo, más no le dio tiempo, pues justo en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, todos voltearon mirando que era Kai. Este sin decir ni una palabra se dirigió a la profesora azotando las manos en el escritorio de pronto.

–No me encuentro muy bien –dijo con tono lúgubre– por eso me voy a ir a casa temprano –era una afirmación, No estaba pidiendo permiso.

La maestra se sintió algo incómoda bajo la mirada del chico.

–A-ah… v-ve con cuidado –atinó a decir.

Después de eso, Kai salió corriendo de la escuela levantando polvo tras él. Mientras que todos sus compañeros lo miraban por la ventana.

Kai iba corriendo por la calle.

–¡Maldición, maldición! Por mi culpa Wyatt está enfermo, es mi deber como hermano mayor cuidarlo. ¡Nunca debí preocuparlo así, soy un tonto!

Los semáforos se pusieron en verde y los coches ya comenzaban a andar, pero eso a Kai no le importó pasó corriendo entre medio de ellos a una increíble velocidad, sin embargo en una vuelta se topó con un trailer, del cual el chofer tocó el claxon, Kai trato de frenarse, pero no pudo así que se impulsó dando un graaan salto, pasando por sobre el trailer (_Yami Hisaki: O.o ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso Kai?_ Kai: No sé, ya lo hice ¬¬), pero al caer no le fue muy bien, cayó dentro de un tambo lleno de basura y comenzó a rodar calle abajo, su recorrido terminó sobre la casa de un perro, la cual hizo pedazos y acto seguido, Kai iba corriendo de nuevo siendo perseguido por el perro que ladraba furioso.

–Esto no es nada… –se dijo así mismo– espérame Wyatt ¡estoy allí ahora mismo! ¡Adelante a toda velocidad! –Gritó atravesando la ciudad tan rápido que solo se veía un camino de polvo por las calles (_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ tonto por que no tomó el autobús_)

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

El reloj marcaba la una y quince de la tarde. Wyatt acaba de despertarse.

–Todavía es muy temprano –dijo mirándole reloj y se levantó. Puso a hervir agua en la estufa en una cafetera, mientras que el se sentaba en la mesa del centro. –El tiempo transcurre lentamente cuando estoy solo– se recostó sobre la mesa, sus ojos castaños lucían tristes sin embrago, antes…

… …

_Se veía a un pequeño Kai de ocho años sentado junto a la cama de él, al parecer Wyatt estaba enfermo._

_---Mira –dijo Kai– tienes que tomarte la medicina después de que te comas esto ¿De acuerdo?---._

_---Si –contestó cerrando los ojos---._

_---Kai tomó una cucharada de arroz, le sopló un poco para quitarle lo caliente y lo acercó a la boca de su hermanito– toma, di: "aaah"---._

_Wyatt lo hizo y comenzó a comer._

_---¿Está bueno? –Preguntó el peligris---._

_---Si---._

_---Entonces toma una cucharada más---._

… …

Wyatt regresó de sus recuerdos, hace mucho que no se enfermaba y ante cuando llegaba a ocurrir Kai siempre estaba con él y lo cuidaba, extrañaba el que Kai no estuviera ahí con él (_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ este "niño" me desespera como es que Kai lo aguanta._ -Kai: ¬¬ Es mi hermano. -Senshi: ¡Ya dejen de interrumpir!). Estaba recostado en la mesa cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y después se oían pasos de alguien entrar corriendo. Se alzó y volteó hacia la puerta, mirando a un cansado y desaliñado Kai bajo el marco de la puerta.

–¡Nii-san! –se preocupó el castaño al verlo así y no era para menos, la ropa de Kai hasta humeaba.

–Wyatt, ¿estas bien? –dijo entrecortado por el cansancio.

Wyatt se quedó muy sorprendido.

Más tarde ya estaba atardeciendo y las aves volaban hacía el ocaso. Wyatt estaba acostado y Kai tocaba su frente con la suya.

Se retiró y se sentó en una silla que había puesto cerca de la cama de su hermano, a un lado de él había una mesa con una charola y una olla tapada.

–Bien –dijo– tu fiebre está bajando.

–Si, me siento mucho mejor –dijo el chico castaño y tapándose con las cobijas dijo algo con voz más baja– por que viniste a casa.

–¿Eh? –se desconcertó Kai.

–No, nada –sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

Kai tambien sonrió.

–Que raro eres –dijo y tomando de la mesa la charola con la olla agregó– ¿Podrías al menos comer un poco de arroz? –destapó la olla, saliendo bastante vapor.

Wyatt se emocionó al ver eso.

Kai tomó una cucharada y le sopló para templarla, después se la acercó. El castaño de ojos cafés se sorprendió. Kai se desconcertó de nuevo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

–Nada –respondió el castaño y abrió la boca para recibir el arroz, pero la volvió a abrir debido a que estaba bastante caliente todavía.

–¿Estaba muy caliente? –se preocupó Kai.

–No, está bien. Está muy bueno– sonrió.

Kai se tranquilizó.

–Entonces come más y recupérate pronto.

–Si… es igual que cuando éramos pequeños.

–¿El que? – se desconcertó Kai por tercera vez en la tarde.

El menor de los Hiwatari se rió levemente.

–No, nada, dame más– abrió la boca.

–Ah, que buenos hermanos –se escuchó una tercera voz en la habitación. Wyatt y Kai voltearon encontrándose con Max, Takao y con Rei quienes estaban parados en la puerta mirándolos.

–Esto es más de lo que había escuchado –Dijo Rei con tranquilidad, como siempre.

Takao sonrió sin decir nada.

–¿Eh? ¿Por que están Ray y Max aquí? –preguntó Kai.

–¿Lo preguntas? –contradijo el rubio como si su presencia allí fuera lo más obvio del mundo– Has estado muy inquieto y más amargado de lo común esta mañana, así que decidimos venir haber como iban las cosas –cerró sus ojos– y ahora resulta que te encontramos diciendo "Aaah".

Kai cerró los ojos volviendo a su usual estado evasivo y poco amable.

–No te importa.

Max sonrió ante su objetivo había conseguido que Kai se sintiera avergonzado, luego miró a Rei de reojo y dijo.

–Reijing, ¿No te apetece resfriarte?

Ese comentario molestó a Rei.

–¿De que estas hablando?

De pronto Takao comenzó a quejarse y a tambalearse.

–¡Ay! Kai-sama, creo que yo tambien me he resfriado– aventó la mochila y pasó en medio de Rei y Max– Estoy mareado– se agachó junto a la silla donde permanecía sentado el ojiamatista, mientras que éste y Wyatt lo miraban con atención –por favor cuida de mi tambien– se acercó a él y abrió la boca esperando a que Kai le diera arroz como lo hacía minutos antes con Wyatt.

Kai desvió su rostro cerrando los ojos y temblando por el enojo.

–¡No abras tanto la boca, maldita sea! –se puso de pie y le arrojó el plato de arroz en la cara, tumbando al pobre chico al suelo– ¡no se te ve enfermo en absoluto! –replicó Kai molesto.

Takao comenzó a llorar como un niño.

–¡No es justo! ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo y tan amable con Wyatt?

Kai hizo un ademán en el aire con su mano.

–Wyatt es mi hermano, por su puesto que tengo que ser amable con– todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando Takao saltó desde el suelo y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos juntando su mejilla con la de él.

–¡Pero yo soy tu guapo prometido!

Max y Rei se quedaron viendo la escena sorprendidos.

–¡No eres guapo! –Replicó Kai tratando de sacárselo de encima– ¡Y tampoco estamos comprometidos!

El Rubio y el de cabello azabache al ver que de nuevo estaban peleando sonrieron. Wyatt tambien reía, mirando la escena, mientras que en la mesa estaba paradas juntas las tazas de los gatitos.

**POV Max.**

**Al fin y al cabo, aunque se haga mayor, sigue siendo Kai. Me alegro mucho por ti Wy-chan, siempre cuidara más de su hermano menor que de ninguna otra persona.**

TZU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Bueno, pues helo allí, espero que les haya gustado a mí la verdad me cae de la patada el hermano de Kai, es un maldito dependiente, y no me pregunten como murieron los papás de Kai, por que ni yo lo sé O.o

_Yami Hisaki: un tanto sonso el capítulo, en fin les prometemos que el siguiente será mejor._

Hai! El drama de Kai y Takao ya va a empezar, pero me temo que eso será para el siguiente año. Y por cierto… ahora Wyatt tiene los ojos castaños XD XD no me había dado cuenta de que soy una maldita daltónica XD XD, en fin, los ojos de Wyatt son cafés no azules como llevo diciendo desde hace siete capítulos.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ más vale tarde que nunca._

Por cierto…

**Feliz navidad y Prospero año nuevo!!!**

Comentarios, preguntas, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (menos virus v.vU) serán bien recibidos.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Добрый ночи

(Buenas noches)

15


	9. ¡Una gran batalla!

**Inesperado destino.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola!!!! Ya han pasado casi tres meses de que actualicé esta historia… es oficial, actualiza cada tres meses o más tiempo…

_Yami Hisaki: Sigue a ese ritmo y te quedaras sin lectores... ¬¬_

Gomen nee ahora fue por falta de imaginación.

_Yami Hisaki: Bueno, me veré en la penosa situación de defenderla de nuevo ya que fui testigo de su falta de imaginación v.v _

Bueno para no hacerle más al cuento, quiero agradecer de nuevo a mis lectores. ¬¬ ¿Quieres decir algo Yami?

_Yami hisaki: No v.vU_

Okas. Agradezco a: **Ginny -Flor de cerezo-,** **a Shia-Chan Kawaii, a Kaily Hiwatari, a Okami Reiko, Takaita Hiwatari, a Nancy Hiwatari-17, a Mana 1989, a Kajime, a Tonkspotter400, a Phoenix Fire, a Hakura Black, a Águila Fanel, a Rose Riona y a Kari, **por haberme dejado un review y de nuevo os agradezco por seleccionar a uno de los pocos TakaxKai que hay en la sección de Beyblade…

Espero les guste este capítulo, aunque advierto que está bien raro XDXDXD

**.:Aviso:.**

Les invito a que se den una vuelta por mis otros fics: **El Fénix, el Tigre y el Dragón**, es uno de mis fics menos leídos T.T, es una historia que sigue la línea de BB G-Rev pero narrado por Rei-kun, quien en este caso, está enamorado de Takao, y Kai… anda por allí causando celos y demás n.nU, y **Dos palabras, **el que actualicé el 1ro de Febrero, por si no lo vieron, Yuriy no sabe que hacer y llama a su amigo Ruso Boris, mientras que en el hospital pasa algo que nadie se esperaba… ¿Qué pasa con Kai? Si le dan un Clic a mi Nick las encuentran

_Yami Hisaki: Y si tú eres nuevo leyendo Inesperado destino, no olvides dejarme tu E-mail en tu review o tu Reply_…

**Okami Reiko: **Hola Okami, Hai, afortunadamente fui rescatada de la escuela XD. Que bueno que el capítulo te gustara yo tuve mis dudas de mandarlo, pero al final lo hice y por eso se atrasó un poco el drama de Taka y Ba… er Kai. Es cierto alucinan a Kai dando esos saltotes, pero él no es el único que puede verlos, ya veras! Cuídate y su puedes ve la actualización de Dos palabras, actualicé hace un mes, pero pasó sin pena ni gloria XDXD. Cuídate y gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura. **Aguila Fanel**: XDXDXD Si, no hay nadie por quién Kai se preocupe más que por Wyatt, verídico en BB V-Force n.nU, aquí finaliza el KaixRei prometido. **Kari:** Gracias por esperarme, no de ningún modo lo dejaría sin terminar, y sin ver el glorioso momento del KaixTaka. Do svidan\ ya!

_Yami Hisaki: Como eres chorera!!! ¬¬Xxx _

n.nU Gomen nasai, ahora si… sin más preámbulo, al fic… ¡Que de diviertan!

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos. **Negritas** punto de vista del personaje y título.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 9: ¡Una gran batalla!: Más allá del amor y los disparos**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un nuevo día en Tokio. Wyatt y Kai se encontraban trabajando en Plavi como cada tarde, pero algo estaba por pasar.

Una lujosa limusina color negro se estacionó frente a la cafetería. La campanilla sonó cuando alguien ingresó al establecimiento.

–Bienvenidos– dijo Salima, mientras que Kai lavaba los platos.

Pero el recién llegado no contestó, eso llamó la atención de Kai, En la puerta estaban dos sujetos vestidos de café y con gafas oscuras y en medio de ellos, un joven que no debía de pasar de los 23 llevaba un traje oriental muy formal color azul verdoso con cintas rojas. Tenía largos cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta y una trenza larga y sus ojos era de un familiar tono dorado. El descrito avanzó dentro del restaurante como si buscara algo o a alguien, hasta que se topó con las amatistas de Kai, quien lo miró serio.

–Eres Hiwatari, Kai, ¿no es así? –preguntó aquel hombre tomando una taza de té y bebiendo su contenido frente a Kai, ambos permanecían sentados frente a frente en una de las mesas de Plavi.

–Si, soy yo –contestó el ojiamatista.

–Permíteme que vaya directo al gano–Dijo el pelinegro con tono solemne, colocando su y taza en la mesa y sin siquiera presentarse– No te relaciones con mi hermano Rei Kon

Kai se sorprendió un poco.

–Él se va a casar muy pronto –continuó el ojidorado– con una chica que mis padres eligieron para él– Sin duda ese era el hermano de Rei. –Así que olvídate de Rei.

Kai lo miró con frialdad al escuchar eso.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Esa misma tarde. Kai y Takao estaban consultando a través de la computadora de Takao.

–De acuerdo con los datos recaudados –dijo Takao tecleando y proporcionando una imagen satelital de la casa de Rei, dónde éste era arreglado por algunas chicas con un elegante traje oriental– Su hermano mayor Rai Li, tomó esta decisión de modo repentino, por que estaba preocupado por el cambio en la forma de pensar de Rei-sama.

El satélite hizo un acercamiento al rostro de Rei, el chico se veía muy resignado.

–Rei-sama va a ver a su prometida por primera vez, el compromiso real será en un lujoso crucero anclado en la bahía de Tokio.

La toma cambio en varias secuencias mostrando primero un barco privado, después a Rei bajando de un coche, vestido de color blanco muy elegante con su cabello enrollado y arreglado, pues siempre lo llevaba solo amarrado con una cinta y suelto.

–Estoy seguro –prosiguió el peliazul– de que eligieron ese sitio para evitar cualquier posible intromisión. –Takao sonrió mirando la pantalla– Pero eso no será ningún problema para nosotros. No nos detectaran aunque hagamos algo de ruido.

Kai se quedó mirando fijamente la imagen de Rei subiendo al barco, se veía algo triste.

/Espérame Rei/ –Pensó.

De pronto Kai sintió como Takao se acercó a él y se recargó en su hombro tiernamente, eso puso a Kai algo ansioso.

–Y si lo conseguimos… –Dijo Takao y se ruborizó mirando a Kai emocionado– ¡Kai-sama!

El dueño de ese nombre quería huir pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

–De acuerdo… ya lo dije v.vU.

Mientras tanto…

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

En el barco la reunión ya había comenzado.

–¡Que noche tan agradable! –Dijo un sujeto de cabellos morados rostro blanco y algo desagradable. –Así que este será el prometido de mi hija.

Junto al tipo estaba una chica de cabellos lilas y de ojos color verde, la chica tenía la tez tan blanca como el sujeto que hablara antes, pero estaba seria podría decirse que hasta cohibida, vestía un vestido blanco y muy elegante. Junto a ella estaba un joven casi de la edad de Rei, cabello gris y de ojos verdes, quizá algo mayor a él.

–Linka, saluda a tu prometido –Dijo ese hombre que al parecer era su padre.

Rei se inclinó levemente y sonrió más por protocolo que por gusto, la chica solo asintió con indiferencia.

Después todos se sentaron a la mesa para cenar y Rai Li tomó una copa.

–Con este compromiso, nuestra relación se fortalecerá aun más, ¡Por nuestro brillante futuro! –Brindó y todos alzaron su copa.

–Cuando se casen se irán a vivir a Rusia con nosotros. Hace frió pero ya te acostumbraras– Dijo el padre de Linka.

–¿Con nosotros? –Reiteró el peligris quien no había dejado de mirar a Rei con mucho detenimiento y luego sonrió de modo misterioso –Pensándolo bien, no me molestaría tenerte como "hermano", y tú apellido: Kon me recuerda a Kot, y te pareces mucho a un gatito, te llamaré Kot (1)

Rei no pudo más que reírse ante eso, no por que le agradara, pero al final era gracioso.

–Rejing, Ray y ahora Kot, creo que estoy destinado a no ser llamado por mi nombre.

–El es Boris, mi hijo mayor, y veo que ya han comenzado a llevarse bien.

–Eh… n.nU /Debe estar bromeando/– Fue la reacción de Rei.

–… –La prometida parecía mucho menos interesada que el mismo Rei.

–¡Pero miren esas estrellas! –Dijo el sujeto de nuevo alzando la voz para llamar la atención de los presentes y moviendo sus manos con exageración hacia el cielo– Todas parecen bendecir el comienzo de esta relación. (N/A: ¿La relación de quien? ¬¬)

Una gotita de sudor bajó por la sien de Rei.

–He… ¿Usted cree? –Tanteó a decir, no recordaba haber escuchado algo tan ridículo como eso en lo que llevaba de vida.

Mientras miraban las estrellas, dos de ellas e incluso parecían moverse.

–¿Qué es eso? –Abrió al fin la boca la prometida de Rei.

Rai Li se levantó de inmediato al percatarse de que eran dos personas con traje de paracaidistas maniobrando con ayuda de un propulsor, no tuvieron tiempo de decir algo más cuando ambas figuras aterrizaban sobre la mesa en la que estaban destruyéndola y con ello todo su contenido. Todos los presentes gritaron aturdidos por lo sucedido.

–¡Que significa esto! –Protestó Valkov (N/A: ¿Ya se habían dado cuenta de que era él? n.nU)

Mientras tanto frente a ellos y en medio de todo el reguero de comida y bebidas que antes estuvieran sobre la mesa ahora se podía ver a las dos figuras, una con traje azul y otra de traje rojo, la cual ya se ponía de pie y murmuraba algo.

–Rei Kon… –Dijo una extraña voz, de pronto y con un movimiento ágil, así como inexplicable… la tela color rojo salió volando mostrando a Takao con traje de baño sonriendo con seguridad y agregando a sus primeras palabras: –¡He venido a sacarte de aquí!

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la entrada pero ahora más por lo poco coherente que era el atuendo de aquel joven…

Boris lo miró y tuvo una hemorragia nasal yendo directo al suelo. Solo Rei y Rai Li se atrevieron a hablar.

–¿Por qué estas…–comenzó Rei.

–…En traje de baño? –Concluyó Rai Li.

Tontamente Takao se volteó a mirar sobre si mismo, mientras que atrás el otro paracaidista luchaba por deshacerse del casco.

–¡¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAA!!!!!! –Gritó Takao asustado agitando sus manos– ¡Me equivoque, me equivoque! –Sacó unos abanicos… de quien sabe dónde y los agitó sobre sí, como si efectuara un truco de magia– ¡Aquí voy! –Dijo al tiempo que había un pequeño estallido cubriéndolo de humo, tras cual apareció él de nuevo pero con un traje verde militar y de botas altas de cuero negro. –Empecemos de nuevo– Dijo– El guerrero defensor, Takao Kinomiya, ¡Está aquí! –Exclamó dando varios giros y haciendo movimientos raros con las manos estilo integrante Sentai ( o Sailor Moon) (2).

El otro paracaidista logró quitarse el casco dejando ver a Kai.

–¡Hiwatari-kun! –Se alegro Rei al verlo.

–Ray –dijo Kai levantándose del suelo.

–¿Cómo supiste…–Pero no pudo terminar pues Kai lo tomó del brazo.

–Ven de prisa –Rei lo miró sorprendido– ¡Vamonos de aquí y dejemos que Takao se encargue de esto!

–P-Pero…

–No te preocupes –Dijo Takao llegando a un lado de ambos– No me quedaría satisfecho si ganase a Kai-sama sin un combate justo.

–Vaya…– fue todo lo que pudo decir el ojidorado.

Kai sonrió (_Yami hisaki: O.o_), él y Rei se miraron por unos momentos hasta que finalmente se echaron a andar para salir de allí. Pero en ese momento Rai Li reaccionó y apretando sus dientes rabió.

–No lo permitiré… ¡Deténganlos! –Exclamó y al tiempo que lo hizo unos tipos musculosos vestidos con traje de marinero azul, con el estómago descubierto y con pantalón corto se pusieron frente al camino de Rei y Kai.

–¡Músculos, músculos! –Era lo que repetían una y otra vez esos extraños sujetos, todos sonriendo y todos riendo al mismo tiempo… ¡Terrorífico! ¿No? –¡Duros! –Dijeron en sincronía mostrando sus brazos fuertes– ¡Cuadraditos! –Mostraron sus estómago llenos de músculos cuadrados (N/A: O estómago de lavadero como se le dice en México XD).

Kai en verdad que comenzó a sentir… miedo al ver a esos sujetos tan… he… raros, pero antes de que algo pasara, tras ellos salió Takao en un magnifico salto de altura.

–Lo siento, pero Kai-sama me ha dado permiso para que use todas mis habilidades, así que voy a ser un poquito duro con ustedes –Aseguró sacando una enorme Bazooka (N/A: Ya saben este chico tiene más de lo aparenta bajo la manga) y apuntando con gran precisión disparó en medio de los marineros musculosos rompiendo su fila, con la que hacían barrera a Kai y a Rei. La explosión dejó un rastro de humo de color rojo, amarillo y azul.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Mientras tanto en tierra firme y a través de unos catalejos alguien miraba esas señales de humo.

–Veo la señal –comentó uno de los hombres de negro, precisamente el que sostenía los catalejos– ¡Todos a las unidades! ¡Muévanse!

Pronto el cielo estaba cubierto de una flota de helicópteros de tecnología avanzada, con la insignia de la familia Kinomiya. Una vez sobre el crucero se dejaron caer varios de los hombres de negro en paracaídas para aterrizar en la popa (3) del barco y quedar justo al rededor de Kai y Rei para protegerlos y enfrentar al adversario.

Rai Li los miró con seriedad.

–¡Vamos, elimínenlos! –Movió su mano ordenando así a los marineros musculosos.

–¡Allá vamos! –Gritaron y sin demora se echaron al combate, desde una perspectiva de perfil, saliendo uno tras él otro, del mismo modo los hombres de negro también se arrojaron. Un musculoso le dio un derechazo a un hombre de negro, y luego este le regresaba una izquierda más dura. Un hombre de negro mandaba patadas rápidas al estilo Kung-Fu (de Bruce Lee), contra uno de los musculosos, y otro de estos lanzaba varios puñetazos rápidos a mano limpia, aplicaban candados, llaves y patadas voladoras… en otras palabras, era una cruenta batalla.

Takao también peleaba, era un experto en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y sin nadie que se lo impidiera no daba paso atrás. Después de descontar a alguien con una perfecta patada, sonrió emocionado.

–¡Si! Esto me hacía mucha falta.

Mientras tanto un joven de cabellos grises y ojos verdes lo miraba impresionado por las habilidades físicas y bélicas de Takao, pensó que solo a él le gustaban las peleas, las Bazookas, los rifles y… bueno… ¡El armamento de la milicia!

–¡Es increíble! –Estaba tan distraído mirando a Takao que alguien le asentó un puñetazo justo en la cara.

Rai Li, se mantenía atento en medio de la batalla, buscando a su hermana y a Kai, y en cuanto los distinguió en medio de la revuelta llamó a sus hombres…

–¡Tras ellos! –Gritó echando a correr y tras él fueron varios marineros musculosos.

–¡Entendido! ¡Hey, hey, hey, hey! –Canturreaban ridículamente al mismo ritmo.

Al ver eso Takao también los comenzó a seguir, pero…

–¡Espera! –Gritó Boris levantándose– ¡lo he decidido tu vendrás conmigo a Rusia! ¡Muaja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja–Rió como demente.

–¿…?–Takao lo alcanzó a oír pero no entendió.

Rei y Kai seguían corriendo. Tomados de la mano. El rostro de Kai se veía serio en cambio Rei sonreía, se sentía feliz de estar huyendo con él. Llegaron a la punta de la proa (4), pero, ya no había más a donde huir.

–Hey, hasta aquí han llegado.

Los dos voltearon encontrándose con varios de los marineros musculosos, quienes tronaban sus dedos preparándose para… algo (N/A: n.nU)

Kai los miró seriamente y se puso un poco delante de Rei, esta vez estaba dispuesto a defenderlo como fuera, de ser necesario, sin embargo…

–¡KAI! –El grito de una voz muy familiar para el dueño del nombre y para Rei interrumpió el tenso momento. Ambos se voltearon y hacia abajo miraron una lancha conducida por dos hombres de negro y dónde iban Max y Wyatt. Max estaba de pié, alzando una mano y llamándolos– ¡HEY, REJING!

–¡NII-SAN, REI-SAN! –Llamó el castaño.

Los aludidos sonrieron al verlos.

–¡Mizuhara! –Contestó Rei.

–Wyatt –Contestó Kai.

Los hombres musculosos se lanzaron contra ellos, pero Kai cargó rápido a Rei e hizo funcionar su propulsor, volando y saliendo del barco mientras que los marineros musculosos caían uno sobre otro en el lugar en que antes Kai estuviera de pie.

Rei sonrió feliz al verse lejos de ese lugar y él que Kai y Takao interrumpieran ese compromiso.

–Hiwatari-kun –dijo mientras los dos volaban– lo que has hecho ha sido bastante arriesgado…

Kai sonrió sinceramente, como pocas veces lo hacía.

–Tenía la intención de que esto fuera tu rescate, ¿Acaso no te ha gustado? –Preguntó.

Rei sonrió cerrando los ojos y negando con su cabeza.

Después de esa pequeña conversación alcanzaron la lancha donde Wyatt y Max los esperaban.

Rai Li miraba desde la baranda de la Proa enfadado.

–¿Por qué? –Rabió y luego miró a sus hombres– ¡QUE ESTÁN ESPERNADO! ¡PREPAREN UNA LANCHA!

–¡Si! –Exclamaron todos sincronizados de nuevo.

–Lo siento, pero no lo puedo permitir.

Rai Li, volteó al escuchar eso.

–¿Cómo?

Takao estaba tras de ellos y los miró con una sonrisa incauta, pero después sacó de nuevo su bazooka.

–Les aconsejo que no los molesten o ¡Les tendré que disparar! ¡FUEGO! –Y lo dicho lanzó un disparó que estalló bajo los pies de los hombres musculosos que pronto los mandó a volar y otros a caer por la borda, al agua. En el mar y luego de eso; entre el humo por el disparo, sobresalió una lancha a motor conducida por Rai Li (_Yami hisaki: ¬¬ Terco_), y con dos de sus marineros musculosos, ambos con catalejos.

–¡Rayos! No voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya –sentenció– tanto el futuro de mi familia, como el mío propio dependen de ese matrimonio.

–Veo el objetivo a las 10:00 en punto (5) –Dijo uno de los marineros musculosos que iba con él.

–¡Estupendo! –Sonrió Rai Li.

–Yo los veo a las 7:00 en punto –Comentó el otro marinero musculoso con los catalejos hacia otro lado.

–¿Qué? –Se confundió el pelinegro.

–¡Y también están a las 8:00 en punto!

–¿HE? –Fue Rai Li más confundido–¡No puede ser!

–¡Y a las 2:00 en punto! –Gritó el primer marinero musculoso casi poniéndose junto a él y hacia dónde Rai Li veía.

Y cuando Rai Li Kon se dio cuenta, había como 10 o 20 lanchas dónde se podía ver a un joven de cabellos en dos tonos y otros de cabellos largos y negros.

–¡Están en todas partes! –Rai Li se agarró la cabeza con frustración– ¡MALDICIÓN! –Gritó escuchándose su voz por todo el océano.

En la lancha que estuviera antes Rei y Kai solo estaban Max y Wyatt, quienes al ver la confusión del hermano de Rei estrecharon sus manos y rieron sin ningún cuidado.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Entretanto, en la orilla de la playa y después de quitarse unos trajes de buzo, Rei y Kai trataban de recuperar la respiración de tan rápido que habían nadado para escapar, se miraron el uno al otro y Rei no pudo resistirse y se echó a reír libremente. Kai solo sonrió y le dijo:

–Y bien Ray, ¿Qué opinas ahora?

–No quiero esa boda –Miró al suelo con una sonrisa afable– No sé que decir después de haber visto todo lo que has hecho, ahora te entiendo muy bien– cerró sus ojos recordando a Takao, a Max y a Wyatt– Quiero seguir con ustedes… contigo Hiwatari-kun –abrió sus ojos y lo miró– Me ha hecho muy feliz verte aparecer, de verdad.

–Ray… –Balbuceó Kai y enseguida volteó a ver su mano al sentir como Rei ponía la suya sobre ella.

–Hiwatari-kun… –Dijo Rei sonrojado acercándose al peligris.

–R-Ray… –Titubeó Kai, extraño en él, al imaginarse lo que Rei quería. Rei se fue acercando poco a poco y cuando estaban por besarse… una luz brillante y molesta les hizo cerrar los ojos (_Yami Hisaki: Gracias a Abraxas ¬¬X_).

–¡Muy bien, ya es suficiente! –Se escuchó la voz de Takao.

Rei y Kai miraron al frente atisbado como el crucero del que escaparan casi se les venía encima, y sobre él venía el peliazul Kinomiya hablando por medio de un alta voz– No debes ser el que de el primer paso Rei-sama–Terminó el peliazul.

Kai y Rei gritaron asustados y saltaron como pudieron evitando así ser arrollados por el crucero que se estrelló en la playa. Takao bajó del barco y corrió llegando junto a Kai que estaba en el suelo un poco más delante de Rei… ambos aun agitados por el susto. Taka lucía muy emocionado y colocándose sobre Kai, así recostado como estaba, le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

–Gracias por esperar Kai-sama. Ahora que he completado mi misión, ya puedes darme el beso que me prometiste…

Kai se quedó sorprendido...

–¿Qué? –Cuestionó Rei alzándose del suelo y mirándolo serio.

Kai reaccionó y apartó a Takao de él sentándose.

–No… ¿Cuándo te prometí eso? ¿De que hablas? –Se hizo el desentendido

–¿Ahora lo niegas? Que cruel… –Dijo Taka haciendo un berrinche sentándose en la arena y haciéndose la victima– ¡Tú me prometiste que si salvaba a Rei-sama, me darías un beso!

–Hiwatari… ¬¬ –Lo llamó Rei mirándolo de soslayo esperando una explicación.

–Yo… –Por primera vez en los ocho capítulos que lleva la historia, Kai se sintió nervioso en medio de los dos y sobre todo bajo la mirada excesivamente seria de Rei, no sabía ni que decir… raro en él –Bueno, Ray… se ha estado quedando en mi casa y… /¡Que diablos estoy diciendo!/– Dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que no estaba aclarando nada.

–¡Oh! –Dijo Rei con ironía– creí haberte escuchado decir muchas veces cuanto lo odiabas…

Takao sonrió recargándose de Kai con aquella sonrisa incauta que Kai… ya no sabía si odiar o temer (_Yami hisaki: XD_).

–Pero supongo que eso ya ha cambiado, por lo que veo– Dijo molesto, mirando a Kinomiya recargado de Kai –¿¡Por qué no le das el beso a él o a cualquier otra persona o cosa que lo quiera!?– Se fue de allí indignado.

–¡Ray! –Lo llamó Kai al verlo irse.

–Ahora que tenemos el permiso de Rei-Sama –Dijo y lo abrazó por el cuello acercándose a él peligrosamente…

–¡Detente! –Dijo Kai lo que sonó más como una suplica y sin siquiera intentar quitárselo de encima, como otras veces lo hizo, pero de pronto algo se incrustó en la arena junto a los dos, tanto el peliazul como el peligris dejaron lo que hacían para ver aquello desconcertados. De aquel agujero que se había formado en la arena salió humo… ¿humo? Los dos se miraron y al instante otro más pasó cerca de sus cabezas hundiéndose en la arena…

–¿Q-Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Kai con un tic en el ojo.

–¿Un disparo? –Aclaró Takao.

–¡Allí estas! –Escucharon ambos y al voltear miraron al hermano de la "prometida de Rei" que corría hacía ellos con un Rifle en sus manos, unos cargadores colgando de su hombros, así como granadas y demás armas de larga distancia, hasta una ballesta… (N/A: n.nU) – ¡También tengo una Bazooka! ¿La quieres ver?

–¡NO! –Gritaron los dos y poniéndose de pie de un salto echaron a correr, ya que Boris les estaba disparando.

–¡No te vayas! ¡Ven conmigo a Rusia, eres lo que necesito!

–¡Auxilio! –Gritó Takao corriendo junto a Kai mientras que los dos huían de Boris y de algunos de los marineros musculosos que iban con él.

–¡Aléjate! –Exclamó Kai molesto al escuchar decir eso al loco que les disparaba y trató de apartar a Takao de su lado– Solo van tras de ti.

–¡Que malo eres, se supone que tienes que cuidarme y protegerme, soy tu prometido!

Kai desvió el rostro sin dejar de correr.

–¡Tu puedes cuidarte solo, que crees que no lo vi!

Comenzaron a discutir mientras que Boris sacaba una Bazooka y disparaba.

–¡Vayamos juntos a Rusia y dominemos el mundo! ¡Mua j aja j aja ja –Risa demente.

Así siguieron corriendo por la playa esa noche… otras cuantas horas, mientras que Rei los miraba de lejos.

**POV Rei.**

**Muy bien. Me debes una, así que, Hiwatari, ahora es tu turno para mostrarme lo que sientes en verdad.**

TZU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

(1) Koт: Expresión rusa, significa Gato.

(2) Sentai: Grupo de cinco o menos integrantes que luchan por la justicia y la paz, cada uno representa un color y por lo regular tienen lemas medio tontos… ejemplos, los Power Rangers y Sailor Moon.

(3) Popa: Parte posterior del barco.

(4) Proa: Parte anterior del barco.

(5) Ubicación en sentido de las manecillas del reloj, si tu vehículo (Avión por lo regular) va hacía una dirección en línea recta, las 6:00 en punto es justo de tras de él… las 3:00 en punto es a la Derecha y así, todo con respecto a las manecillas del reloj.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

XD XD XD XD XD ¡Que buen momento para cortar el KaixRei, no creen? XD XD XD

_Yami hisaki: ¬.¬U Justo a tiempo, pero casi me traumas, por fortuna Kai no se acercó a Rei ni un milímetro._

¿Qué aun no hay mucho KaixTaka? O.o ¿Cómo no? ¿No notaron algo diferente? XD XD

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ ¡No! ¡Dime dónde y lo voy a buscar!_

¬¬ Tranqui Yami, ¿El nombre de BakKai no te dice nada?

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ ya se que Kai es un idiota, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes._

Er… como sea. Si les gustó el capítulo tan raro que hice déjenme sus opiniones, y sino, también. Ya saben solo dan en el botoncito morado del lado inferior izquierdo y a escribir!!!

Comentarios, preguntas (Por si algo no se entendió), amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (menos virus v.vU) serán bien recibidos.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess" y Yami Hisaki Radien "Su oscuridad".

Добрый ночи

(Buenas noches)

17


	10. ¡La gran ejecución!

**Inesperado destino.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Privet, Dobry Vecher!!!! Bueno, esta vez no tardé tres meses en actualizar XD ni siquiera uno… es oficial, esta historia termina en dos capis más, espérenlo, mientras…

_Yami Hisaki: Odiemos al baka de Kai ¬¬Xxx_

O.o ¿He? ¬¬ No yami, eso no es lo que iba a decir.

_Yami Hisaki: Pero yo si, ¡¡Maldito Bakkai! (Hace una rabieta pateando todo lo que encuentra en su camino)_

o.oU Bueno etto… quiero agradecer de nuevo a mis lectores a quienes les gustó mi locura de la vez pasada XDXD

_Yami Hisaki: ¿¿¿No podías dejar a Taka con Boris??? Mínimo el mostraba interés en el ¬¬XX GRrr!!_

n.nU Ignoren a Yami (¿Que no siempre lo hacen? XD) Agradezco a: **Youko sakuma**, a **Ginny -Flor de cerezo-,** a **Takaita Hiwatari, a Rose Riona, a Okami Reiko, a Phoenix Fire, a Kari, a Kaily Hiwatari, a Hakura Black, a Kokoro Yana, a 5Hikaru no Yami5 y a Enesita **por haberme dejado un review.

**.:Aviso:.**

Les invito a que se den una vuelta por mis otros fics:

**El Fénix, el Tigre y el Dragón**, mi primer y espero que no ultimo ReixTaka, después de que Kai abandona a los chicos (Por primera vez ¬¬) Rei se da cuenta de que no le agrada ver a Taka tan triste por él… después de callar por tanto tiempo sus sentimientos una nueva ida de Kai (BB G-revo v.v) impulsa a Rei-kun a decir lo que siente a Takao, pero… ¿este le corresponderá? ¿Y que siente Taka por Kai?

**Dos palabras, **Una rivalidad que se vuelve amistad... una amistad que se vuelve amor, "Yo también te amo", Era lo que esperaba escuchar. Las cosas a veces no salen como uno lo espera...: "Solamente tú me puedes destruir o salvar, Dos palabras bastarán..." Intento de KaixTakaxYuriy Si le dan un Clic a mi Nick las encuentran

Y si tú eres nuevo leyendo Inesperado destino, no olvides dejarme tu E-mail en tu review o tu Reply…

**Okami Reiko: **Okami!! jejeje sip, Taka como buen millonario es un excéntrico jejeje, con todo eso encima era obvio que Takao huyera de Boris jejejeje, me divertí mucho escribiendo ese capi y la prometida de Rei ni reaccionaba XD, espero te guste la actualización **Kari:** Hola Kari , etto... pues si, el mendigo de Kai es un Baka terco ¬¬ cualquier parecido con el verdadero Kai es intencional ¬¬x, No!!! Pero ya viste que no se besaron ese fue un excelente momento para cortar el KaixRei, no crees? _(Yami hisaki: medio traumático, no? ¬¬)_ **Kokoro Yana**: Kokoro Yana O.o!!! Kyaaaa!!! Gracias por tus reviews en mi fic de Yuugioh "Flying Without Wings" Gracias, gracias por decir que es bueno, me haces sonrojar, por lo menos mi adaptación mantiene un toque bastante personal XDXD, sobre todo en este capi con el BorisxTaka ¿En verdad has leído alguno? T.T Buaaa! Yo no!!! El BrooklynXSalima es otra de mis quimeras, jejejej al final imaginarme a esos dos juntos me deja una sensación agradable, siempre que puedo meto una parejita Hetero , Sip, casi no veo a Wyatt en ningún fic..., Kai es un Baka!!! y seguirá así por otro rato lamentablemente bueno la verdad no sería él si fuera de otra manera, y Max se la rifó aplicándole esa bien merecida llave y candado Jajajajaja, que gusto haber leído tu review, espero leerte de nuevo aquí y en otros de mis fics, **Enesita:** Hola niña!!! Me sorprende leerte por aquí y me alegra también, jejejej me declaro culpable de mi intento de BorisxTaka salió sin darme cuenta jejejeje, ¿Te gustó? Waiii!!! Gracias por leer, y qui está la continuación, te agradezco también tus reviews en Amor-Yaoi, Rei-Kun estará bien te lo prometo.

Bueno este capi no es cómico como el otro pero así de loca es esta historia, espero les guste la actualización, se cuidan! Do svidan\ ya!

Sin más preámbulo, al fic…

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos. **Negritas** POV' s y título.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 10: ¡La gran ejecución!: la llamada del amor y la falta de piedad.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

_En el patio de una elegante casa, estaba un hombre de cabellos grises y largos, cargando a un pequeño y adorable niño de ojos carmín y cabellos color zafiro. Las risas del pequeño llenaban todo el jardín casi opacando las del anciano._

_---¡Abuelito! –gritaba el chiquillo con alegría y entre risas mientras su abuelito le tomaba las manos y lo hacía girar---._

_Después se podía ver al niño y al anciano caminar por el jardín, el pequeño tiraba de la mano del anciano llevándolo a algún lado del jardín._

_---Hoy puedes quedarte con estas –dijo el abuelo mostrando en cada una de sus manos una figura de papel, una roja y una azul---._

_---¡Que bonitas! –Exclamó el peliazul mirándolas– ¿Qué son?---._

_---Esta es una pareja que se quiere mucho, –Sonrió el anciano– hoy es el festival del durazno---._

_--¡Es verdad! Entonces este eres tú –señaló a la muñeca de papel color azul– y esta es mi abuelita– señaló a la de color rojo---._

_---Si… eso es –dijo el abuelo con algo de duda en su respuesta, pero logrando reír. Miró al niño y alzó su mano acariciándole la cabeza– Espero que algún día, tu también encuentres a una buena persona, que te quiera mucho---._

_El niño se desconcertó, pero después habló._

_---Si, claro. Estoy seguro de que la encontraré. ¡Muy seguro!---._

…

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

**POV Wyatt.**

**Los problemas de la boda de Rei-san se han terminado y hemos vuelto a la normalidad. El invierno casi había terminado también.**

La preparatoria era bañada por una agradable lluvia de sol primaveral, era el receso y los cinco: Max, Rei, Takao, Kai y Wyatt comían juntos sentados en el pasto del jardín. Rei hablaba y todos sonreían Kai en especial se veía muy a gusto… incluso parecía feliz, como nunca se le había visto.

**Y aunque no dijeran que habían dejado de salir; la relación de Rei-san con mi Nii-san, parecía haber vuelto a lo que era antes de que empezaran… **

En Plavi… Brooklyn escribía en su LapTop como siempre, mientras que Salima atendía a los clientes. Kai lavaba los vasos, mientras que Takao estaba recargado de la barra mirándolo sonriente, a lo que Hiwatari hacía lo posible por ignorar.

…**por un momento pensé que las cosas seguirían así por siempre.**

**Fin POV Wyatt.**

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Era una tarde lluviosa en Tokio. En el departamento, Kai y Takao estaban frente a la TV jugando un video juego de pelea donde curiosamente su peleador era igualito a cada uno de ellos. Los dos estaban muy metidos en lo que hacían y los dos eran tan tercos y persistentes que ninguno parecía querer rendirse ni ceder. Los dos eran muy buenos en el juego, tanto que esquivaban y aplicaban golpes uno a uno con gran precisión, era difícil verle fin a la pelea. Wyatt estaba tras ellos, apoyando sus codos en la mesa mirándolos alegremente.

–Wa!!! –Gritó Takao de pronto, algo exasperado– ¡Ya ha sido suficiente!¡Ahora veras el ataque secreto y definitivo de la familia Kinomiya! –Comenzó a mover sus manos como si hiciera un conjuro… o algo así– ¡RAYO DE DESTRUCCIÓN FINAL! –Gritó haciendo de un solo movimiento ambas manos hacia delante.

–¿Qué? ¿Cuál ataque es ese? –Preguntó Kai sorprendido de sobremanera al igual que Wyatt.

Se vio en la pantalla el pelador de Takao brillar, cargándose de energía para atacar.

Kai apretó desesperado el control pero…

–¡No puedo moverme!

Takao lanzó un rayo que atacó directo al pelador de Kai mandándolo a volar y quitándole todo su PV.

Kai se quedó con la boca abierta… no podía creerlo ¡había perdido sin poder hacer nada!

–¡¡¡Si!!! ¡Gané! –Celebro el peliazul.

–¡PERDI! –Gritó Kai saliendo del shock, yéndose de espaldas y cayendo al suelo.

–¡Lo conseguí! –Volvió a decir Takao. Y con su sonrisa alegre de siempre se acercó al Kai que yacía en el suelo pasando sus brazos tras su nuca, cerrando los ojos y lucía malhumorado. –Bueno, prometiste que harías que te pidiera si te ganaba, ¿Verdad Kai-sama?

–¿Cualquier cosa? –Murmuró Kai mirando a ese peliazul de reojo– ¿Si vas a pedirme que acepte el compromiso y me case contigo? Olvídalo– Dijo tajante.

–Vaya… lo sabías n.nU– Sonrió nervioso ocultando su boca tras su mano y en la otra sosteniendo un control color rojo, algo estrafalario, con muchos botones y que curiosamente no era del sistema de juego que usaban. Kai con el mismo hastió desvió su vista disimuladamente hacia el control y al percatarlo Takao lo movió en sus manos y lo escondió de inmediato sintiéndose descubierto. _–_¿Esto? ¿De que estas hablando Kai-sama?

Kai se alteró.

–¿PERO SI NO HE DICHO NADA TODAVIA? –Se alzó del suelo– ¡Hiciste trampa con ese control con controlador manual! –Reclamó, apuntándolo enfáticamente–, ¡No es justo! ¡No se vale! –Solo Takao era capaz de alterarlo así, sin olvidar que Kai odiaba perder más que a cualquier cosa, lo siguió reprendiendo mientras que Takao lo observaba con una sonrisa apenada, todavía ocultando el control; Kai se sentó al fin y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas con un gesto solemne, con los ojos cerrados.–¡Vamos a jugar otra vez! ¡Y esta vez sin trampas hasta el final! –Determinó.

–¡Si! –Dijo Taka alegre, aunque Kai se lo estaba tomando muy enserio a él no le molestaba la idea de estar con él jugando.

Wyatt que ya no estaba en la mesa venía de la cocina con una charola, con varias cosas para preparar el té.

–Hablando de finales– cambió el tema el castaño– ¿Vas a hacer los exámenes finales de Noveno y undécimo a la vez? Eso suena muy difícil.

Kai se calmó un poco y volteó a verlo.

–¿Los exámenes? –Reiteró un tanto confundido.

–Si –contestó Takao de lo más tranquilo– Ya he arreglado todo para volver a mi antigua escuela otro día para hacer los exámenes.

–¿Y acaso has logrado ponerte al corriente con ambas clases? –Preguntó el peligris con cierto rastro de interés y seriamente.

–Eso he hecho todos los días, desde que llegué.

Kai desvió la vista.

–En realidad no tendrías ni por que hacerlo.

–Pero– Agrego Wyatt sirviendo una taza y agregando la crema– El colegio masculino Sanyo, es una escuela de elite, los exámenes deben de ser muy difíciles.

Kai regresó la vista a Kinomiya algo incrédulo al escuchar lo último.

–¿Ibas a una escuela de ese nivel?

El menor Hiwatari se decepcionó al oír eso.

–¿No lo sabias Nii-san?

–… –Kai no supo que decir, solo recordaba haber visto algunas veces a Takao estudiando mucho, pero solo hasta ese momento le había tomado importancia. Ya venían los exámenes y ahora Takao estaba en su clase… tal vez sería bueno que se reunieran con Rei y Max para repasar un poco de todo, quizá eso ayudaría a Kinomiya…–Lo mejor será que empecemos a estudiar.– Dijo al cabo, tomando una taza de té, tratando de mostrarse fútil, como siempre.

Takao afirmó alzando su mano, muy animado.

–¡SI! Pero creo que lo mejor es que nos hagamos algo de comer para la noche antes de empezar a estudiar.

–Me parece bien– Comentó Wyatt a Kai.

El ojiamatista miró a su hermano y sonrió.

–Tal vez no sea mala idea. Vayamos a la tiendas de a lado de la estación– Sugirió.

–¡VAMOS! –Exclamaron Wyatt y Takao a la vez.

Se abrigaron, tomaron algunos paraguas y se dirigieron a la puerta. Kai la abrió y en cuanto lo hizo miró a los hombres de negro tras ella, tan serios como siempre y todos con señas de haber permanecido mucho rari bajo la lluvia.

–¿He? –Se asomó Takao– Hoy no he pedido apoyo– Dijo al verlos.

–… –No dijeron nada, pero uno de ellos sacó de su traje algo que puso frente a Kai; un disco compacto en una caja. Estaban desconcertados, pues esta vez Takao no tenía ni idea de lo que se trataba. Los hombres de negro pasaron al departamento e instalaron el equipo de video de aquella primera vez y colocaron el disco, que en realidad era un video… los tres se sentaron frente a la pantalla en lo que la imagen se aclaraba…

…de pronto:

–¡HEY, TAKAO! –Apareció la cara de un hombre gritando en la pantalla muy fuerte y muy cerca de esta, viéndose enorme.

Los tres gritaron asustados ante ello, encima de que el equipo de video tenía sonido Turbo y de alta calidad; se fueron hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas.

Takao fue el primero en erguirse…

–¡Papa! –Dijo agitado.

–¡¿PAPA?! –Inquirieron los hermanos Hiwatari sorprendidos.

En la pantalla se podía ver ahora aun hombre sentado en una silla con un ventanal a sus espaldas y con la luz apagada ensombreciéndole en rostro de sobre manera, pero aun así distinguiéndose que se trataba de un hombre de unos 39 años, piel morena como Takao, de cabellos azules arreglados de tal manera que ni una fuerte ventisca podría mover, y de ojos castaños; bueno permanecía sentado en una silla de oficina por lo visto, con un gato descansando sobre sus piernas, al que acariciaba con una mano, mientras que en la otra tenía un cigarrillo; el gato era de angora y se veía siniestro, acompañando el gesto grave que ahora estaba plasmado en el rostro del señor Kinomiya.

–Veo que de nuevo te has metido en otros de tus estúpidos juegos durante mi ausencia –Comentó el hombre fríamente– Te voy a perdonar que abuses de la autoridad de la familia Kinomiya para asuntos personales…

Takao lucía bastante perturbado al ver y escuchar a su padre, tenía un mal presentimiento y lo siguiente que escuchó lo confirmó…

–Pero, –Reanudó su padre– no me importa que la taza de natalidad aumente desmesuradamente, ¿Acaso pensaste que podrías ser tan estúpido como para casarte con un completo desconocido sin el permiso de tu padre?

Eso hizo reaccionar a Wyatt.

–¿Sin permiso de tus padres? –Lo volteó a ver tímidamente.

Kai también lo miró entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

–Lo cierto es que nunca verificamos la validez de ese compromiso.

–No…– acertó Wyatt.

El peliazul de ojos rubí, se sintió acorralado por los hermanos ante la acusación de su padre.

–¡Takao! –Alzo la voz el hombre sin gritar pero mirando fríamente y apuntando hacia al frente con la mano que sostenía el cigarro– Te concedo una semana para que arregles tu situación actual y regreses a casa.

–¡Una semana! –Reiteraron los hermanos.

–No…,–Murmuró el peliazul bajando sus manos colocándolas sobre sus piernas mientas que su padre giraba un poco la silla y se echaba a reír como villano de anime ochenteno (N/A: De los 80's) –Oh, es cierto–paró su risa y se volvió hacia el frente de nuevo– tu jefe favorito se ha puesto mal…

Esta vez Takao alzó la vista hacia la pantalla asustado.

–¡ABUELO! –Espetó preocupado.

–Dicen que es algo grave ¿No crees que tenga ganas de verte? –Dijo con sarcasmo y crueldad; después se dio vuelta con su silla echándose a reír de nuevo sin motivo aparente, hasta que se cortó la grabación (_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬x Viejo loco_).

Después de eso Kai y Wyatt no sabían que pensar, estaban confundidos, mientras que Takao estaba con el rostro hacia el suelo, con los ojos trémulos, estaba como en shock.

–¿Por qué? –Murmuró con voz lánguida– Abuelo…

–Nos explicaras esto… ¿Verdad? –Al fin habló Kai mirándolo con seriedad…

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin ninguna variación. Los tres estaban sentados a la mesa, Wyatt encendió la cafetera solo para calentar el agua, sirvió y acercó un vaso con agua caliente a Takao quien seguía cabizbajo por la noticia de su abuelo.

–Entonces… –empezó Kai impaciente– de toda esa charla, sobre el comité R.T.P, la boda y demás… ¿Cuánto es cierto?

Takao afirmó con la cabeza, igual cabizbajo y con los ojos cerrados.

–Todo es cierto…

–Pero, tu padre no sabía nada –Replicó Wyatt sin reproche pero si con cierta confusión.

–Mi padre está siempre ocupado con sus negocios, así que nunca está conmigo, –abrió sus rubís, mirando a ambos hermanos– pero mi abuelo, él estuvo de acuerdo con todo esto.

–Tu abuelo, ¿he? –Repitió Kai serio– ¿Así que él está detrás de todo esto?

–… –Takao no agregó nada solo cerró sus ojos, agachándose con algo de tristeza.

Kai se puso más serio al ver su silencio, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la ventana; de pie junto a ella apartó la cortina mirando la lluvia caer.

Permanecieron en silencio por cerca de un minuto nadie sabía que decir exactamente. El castaño se sentía triste y Kai… estaba igual de serio e indiferente, pero aun así parecía meditar sobre eso profundamente, quedó tanto silencio en aquella habitación que lo único que se percibía era la caía de la lluvia afuera del departamento. Wyatt se movió mirando el rostro triste de Takao, pero ¿Qué podía hacer el para alegrarlo? Pero antes de que tratara de pensar algo…

–Takao… –Escucharon ambos de la voz de Kai, que seguía parado junto a la ventana y mirando hacia afuera– ¿No sería mejor que volvieras a tu casa, tal y como te lo ha dicho tu padre? –Concluyó.

–Pero… –replicó Takao ante esa solución de Kai.

–¡Nii-san! –protestó también Wyatt.

–¡Se como es él, –Dijo el peliazul con angustia– no me dejará salir en cuanto vuelva y entonces no podré volver a verte nunca más!

Kai se volvió un ademán de molestia hacia él.

–¿¡Entonces te olvidarás de tu abuelo!? –Reprendió.

Al oír eso Takao se agachó cerrando los ojos y apretando sus parpados.

–El es… –murmuró con voz baja…

Los hermanos se quedaron a la expectativa de lo que diría…

–Él es la razón por la que no puedo volver… –Dijo con voz baja, haciendo una pausa, alzó la vista mirando a Kai y terminó con voz más fuerte– ¡Si vuelvo a casa sin resultados el abuelo se pondrá más triste!

Kai y Wyatt se sorprendieron ante eso.

–¿Por qué? –Exigió el ojiamatista saber– ¿Por qué tu abuelo iba a ser tan inflexible respecto a tu boda? –Se sintió más molesto cada vez– ¿Por qué mi negativa a casarme iba a hacer que tu abuelo se pusiera más triste?

–Bueno… –balbuceó Takao no sabiendo que decir, después sonrió tímidamente con los ojos cerrados– te lo contaré todo si aceptas casarte conmigo– Dijo ruborizado.

–¡Déjate de bromas! –Regañó Kai enojado.

–¿No lo harás? –Interrogó Takao.

Kai se cruzó de brazos y desvió su vista con desdén.

–¡Claro que no!

–No digas eso –Sonrió Takao juguetonamente.

–No –Repitió Kai sin mirarlo y en la misma posición.

–¿En serio? –Agregó Takao algo desanimado, pero con duda.

–¡Que no! –replicó Kai de nueva cuenta.

Takao rió y se acercó a la mesa moviendo sus manos y diciendo con aquella sonrisa incauta…

–Vamos Kai-sama…

Kai perdió la paciencia al ver esa sonrisa que tanto le hacía enojar, se acercó a la mesa y azotó sus manos frente a Takao. Wyatt cerró sus ojos al escuchar el golpe.

–¡NO LO HARÉ!

–Nii-san –Exclamó el castaño con voz leve, tratando de frenar a su hermano, pero este no escuchó y prosiguió con su fría declaración.

–¡TE LO HE ESTADO DICIENDO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! ¡NO ACEPTARÉ UNA COSA TAN RIDÍCULA!

El peliazul que ya se había acostumbrado al mal genio y terquedad de Kai, no pareció afectarle sus gritos, solo se apartó de la mesa y dijo:

–Entonces no puedo decirte la razón– afirmó con indiferencia.

Kai se irguió mirándolo con molestia, suspiró; después cruzo sus brazos, y cerrando sus ojos dijo:

–Entonces, no queda otra opción…

Takao y Wyatt sonrieron al escuchar eso pensando que sería algo bueno.

–¿Eso significa que…?–Comenzó Takao lleno de esperanzas, pero lo que kai dijo fue algo muy distinto a lo esperado…

–Si quieres seguir intentando convencerme para que me case contigo, como vienes haciendo hasta el momento allá tú– Dijo indiferente y despectivo; abrió sus ojos y lo miró con enojo– ¡Pero solo tienes una semana!

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, al parecer en todo ese tiempo no había logrado nada con Kai… justo en ese momento parecía lo más evidente…

–Nii-san –desaprobó el castaño la actitud de su hermano, justo cuando pensaba que mínimo Kai apreciaba a Takao como amigo, sin embargo su actitud para con él ante esa situación era tan fría y desconsiderada como al momento de conocerse.

–Su padre le está diciendo que vuelva a casa–Dijo Kai hacia su hermano– nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con este asunto familiar.

–Bueno, ya lo sé, pero… –Dijo el menos de los Hiwatari mortificado.

–Además Takao también lo dijo –Prosiguió Kai hablándole a Wyatt, pero mirando al peliazul fijamente sin rastro de sentimiento alguno más que el hastío– De todas formas necesita volver allí para hacer sus exámenes– Kai se volvió hacia la ventana sorpresivamente–No había ninguna posibilidad de que esto fuera a durar para siempre– concluyó igual de frío, no obstante se alcanzó a percibir en su postura como se ponía algo tenso y como apretaba un poco sus puños.

Takao bajó la vista saliendo de su perplejidad… era un hecho, a Kai no le importaba…

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

**POV Wyatt**

**Después de eso… mantuvimos una conversación en la que decidimos no hacer nada especial para la semana siguiente…**

**Al día siguiente, la ciudad amaneció bastante húmeda, y con chacos por doquier después de la fuerte y constante lluvia que prevaleció toda la noche. Salimos de casa abrigados, pues hacia frío, pese a que el sol había salido y bañaba la ciudad.**

**Como cada mañana, nos encontramos a Max en la entrada de la escuela y nos entretuvo de nuevo con una de sus historias acerca de sus avances para cumplir su sueño de ser artista de doblaje… Taka-chan, Yo y mi Nii-san nos mostramos como siempre… incluso frente a Rei-san, eso fue parte de la decisión de esa noche…**

**Los días fueron pasando uno tras otro… mientras que hacíamos lo mismo de siempre, hablando de cualquier cosa… después, cuando todo eso pasara, volveríamos a nuestras antiguas vidas, pensamos que esta sería la mejor solución… no obstante…**

**Fin POV Wyatt.**

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Ya era viernes…

Se podía ver el salón de Kai, Max y Rei mientras un profesor daba clase, todos parecían prestar atención a ésta, Takao también miraba hacia el frente, mas el pizarrón era lo ultimo que miraban sus ojos, Kai, trataba de prestar atención a la clase, sin embargo no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada a Takao que en toda esa semana, lejos de lo que había pensado, este no había insistido en el supuesto compromiso, ni trató de convencerlo de nada…

¿Así terminaría todo? Después de que Takao se fuera… ¿Todos fingirían que no había pasado nada?

**POV Wyatt**

**¡No! ¡Esto no me parece nada bien! ¿Y qué pasa contigo Nii-san? ¿Acaso dejarás ir a Taka-chan así como así? ¿¡Dime qué es lo que sientes!? ¡Por favor!**

TZU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

_Yami Hisaki: ¡Maldito Kai! Le voy a borrar a golpes esas marcas de la cara Grrr!_

v.v Me declaro culpable, Kai es igual de terco que Ryo (El protagonista de Final approach) y así lo dejé, hasta creo que lo empeoré n.nU

_Yami Hisaki: ¡También maldito Ryo!_

Bueno… no quería (raro O.o) pero creo que apoyo a Yami, odiemos a Kai ¬¬

_Yami Hisaki: ¡¡¡Ya era hora!!!_

Ya no sé que más decir, opinen ustedes. Si les gustó el capítulo déjenme sus opiniones, y sino… también XD. Ya saben solo dan en el botoncito morado del lado inferior izquierdo y a escribir!!!

Comentarios, preguntas (Por si algo no se entendió), amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (menos virus v.vU) serán bien recibidos.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess" y Yami Hisaki Radien "Su oscuridad".

Добрый ночи

(Buenas noches)

16


	11. ¿El gran final?

**Inesperado destino.**

**By ****Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola, estas notas serán breves, el final de este fic está ya muy cerca, esta vez quiero seguir dedicándose lo a **Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo**, por su cumpleaños, gomen ne otra vez tarde n.nU

_Yami Hisaki: Te has tardado mucho Senshi._

Lo sé, es que no me decidía. Así es y después de esto ya no sé a quién van a odiar ¿Si a Kai o a mi?

_Yami Hisaki: Yo mejor no opino._

Quiero agradecer de nuevo a mis lectores. A: **Ginny -Flor de cerezo, a Okami Reiko, a Mana1989, Kaily Hiwatari, Nancy Hiwatari, **a **Hakura Black,** a **Takaita Hiwatari, a Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov, a 5Hikaru no Yami5, a Enesita, a Rose Riona, a Phoenix Fire, a Aguila fanel y Jery Hiwatri **por haberme dejado un review.

Y si tú eres nuevo leyendo Inesperado destino, no olvides dejarme tu E-mail en tu review o tu Reply…

**Okami Reiko: ** Hola. ¿Empeorarlo? ¿Yo? Nah! Es culpa de Kai y su cabeza dura. Si esto opinas del capítulo anterior que opinarás de este n.nU, pero menos mal que te sigue gustando, y sabes? Ni yo sé como va a acabar a horita que lo pienso xD (_Yami Hisaki: Voy a odiar el final de esta historia ¬¬U_)

**Enesita:** Hola, sip. Pobre Taka, TOT, Kai es malo con él, y Taka tan lindo er… demasiado lindo ¬¬U creo que me pasé, Kai es un idiota, como siempre, como siempre y que conste que no pretendo que nadie odie a Kai, aunque yo insisto en que no es tan difícil odiarlo. Y sip, por eso y por más el papá de Taka no deja que su hijito se case u.uU.** Aguila fanel:** Hola, Oh… o.O ¿Te he hecho odiar a Kai? Kai no es un santo ni tampoco es precisamente la mejor persona, pero Taka le tiene mucha paciencia, que se le va a hacer, aunque creo que en este fic se me pasó un poco la mano, nunca hago a Taka tan tonto. ¿Ves más acercamientos entre Kai y Rei? O.o, ¿Cómo crees? El KaixRei ya se acabó, Rei no tiene nada que ver, Kai es idiota solo eso, sino se me ocurre nada más el siguiente capítulo es el final. Gracias por leer. **Jery Hiwatari:** Hola Jery, con respecto a tus preguntas en este capítulo se responde. Pues la relación de Rei y Kai ya terminó, en el otro capítulo lo menciono además de que Rei se hartó xD. ¿Creerás que ni yo me acuerdo del nombre de la prometida de Rei? Creo que ni nombre le puse. Eso no te lo discuto, KaixTaka es una de las mejores parejas de Beyblade , gracias por leer.

Bueno como ya les dije antes, si ni se me ocurre nada más el siguiente capítulo es el final de esta historia.

Sin más preámbulo, al fic…

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos. **Negritas** POV' s y título.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 11: ¡¿El gran final?!: Las muñecas Hina del amor y la despedida.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Ese Sábado después de clases, como era ya costumbre de ese principio de año, a veces hacía frió otras calor y al parecer el clima no se decidía y ese día en particular hizo frió, por lo que todos los alumnos iban con su abrigo y del mismo modo Kai caminaba por el atrio de la escuela iba serio como siempre, según él, mas a su rubio amigo que iba con él no le pareció así y se encargó de sacar conclusiones por su cuenta, sin sospechar nada…

–Hey, estas en las nubes –Le dijo pícaramente el pecoso mirándolo del mismo modo, sorprendiéndolo; le dio un codazo en juego y agregó– ¡Ajá! Como Rejing y Taka-chan se han quedado a hacer limpieza al aula te sientes solo.

–Que tontería… –apartó su vista Kai con su ya conocida indiferencia.

–Bueno Kai, hasta mañana –Se adelantó el rubio despidiéndose de él desde lo lejos, alzando la mano.

–Hasta mañana –Le respondió Kai con una leve sonrisa y después siguió su camino, ya solo su gesto serio volvió, caminó como cada tarde junto a las vías del tren, justo por las cuales pasó éste precisamente. Kai se sentía intranquilo y aunque trató de no pensar en ello sin duda llegó a su mente…

/No le hemos dicho a nadie, excepto a Brooklyn que Takao se irá pronto/– pensó con seriedad mirando hacia sus pies –/Tampoco hemos hecho nada en especial… ya ha pasado una semana, y el día señalado ha llegado…/

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Al llegar a la casa Kai la encontró vacía, sin embargo se encontró en la sala con la mesa decorada con un mantel color blanco con azul. Sobre la mesa unas tazas, unos platos para postre… un postre que estaba todavía en su caja, un florero con unas lindas flores azules, rojas; y una carta…

Al ver eso Kai inmediatamente dedujo al responsable…

–Wyatt… –Murmuró con cierto cansancio, tomo la nota para ver que decía…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Para mi Nii-san:

Estoy haciendo horas extras en Plavi. En la caja está el postre favorito de Taka-chan, es un Pay de manzana. Por favor cómanlo juntos como buenos amigos. Prométemelo ¿si?

---------------------------------------------------------------

­

–… ¿Cómo "amigos? ¬¬U –se sintió algo molesto al leer esa línea, –Quedamos en que no haríamos nada especial– al final relajó su rostro y suspiró, al parecer no tenía remedio.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria. El peliazabache y el Peliazul apenas terminaban de limpiar el aula.

Rei tomó sus cosas y consultó su reloj.

–Vaya, vaya ¡que tarde se ha hecho! –Miró a Takao que seguía sentado y le dirigió una sonrisa afable– Bueno, Takao hasta mañana.

Takao se dio la vuelta y sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

–Si, cuídate Rei-sama –se inclinó y para extrañeza de Rei tardó más de lo debido y luego de manera brusca se alzó y se dirigió hacia las ventanas.

Aunque a Rei le extrañó, prefirió no decir nada y salió el salón. El peliazul se quedó solo en el aula contemplándola un rato más, después cogió sus cosas y la abandonó. Cuando salió al patio ya casi se había puesto el sol, leves rastros del tono naranja se veían en algunas nubes, pero muy poco. El chico Kinomiya caminó lento por la calle, como no queriendo llegar a su destino, como si su lento caminar retrazara el hecho de que ese día seguía avanzando. Y mientras caminaba repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Rei…

/Hasta mañana… hasta mañana…/– Llegó bastante tarde al departamento, ya era de noche prácticamente. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del departamento, tomando la manija con su mano, pero sin decidirse a abrirla y volvió a reiterar esas palabras… –Hasta mañana…–Esta vez lo murmuró y se sintió más triste por el lugar dónde se encontraba, sus ojos temblaron y temió comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento. Sacudió la cabeza, suspiró hondo y borró ese gesto melancólico sustituyéndolo con una sonrisa. Abrió la puerta y entró.

–Ya estoy en casa –Dijo entrando.

–Ah… si –Se escuchó la voz de Kai desde el fondo– Bienvenido.

Takao se detuvo al percatarse de un olor muy familiar y de inmediato se le iluminó el rostro y sus ojos brillaron.

–Ese olor… ¡Es de mi postre y bebida favoritos! –dijo corriendo hacia la sala aventando la mochila y el abrigo por allá, deshaciéndose también del uniforme de ese modo tan misterioso que solo él sabía hacer– ¡Pay de manzana y Té con leche! –Entró a la sala tan rápido como una flecha, alcanzando a frenarse ya que patinó en el suelo, agitando en el acto, el mantel y las cortinas y asustando a Kai al verlo entrar como una ráfaga de viento, ya vestido con ropa común y listo para comer.

–¡¡Kai-sama… esto es…!! –Dijo emocionando con sus enormes ojos rojizos más brillantes que nunca por la ilusión de comer su postre favorito, parecía un niño pequeño… o eso le pareció a Kai.

–Ah… –Bufó Kai, algo ansioso– Wyatt lo compró para nosotros– Sonrió de forma forzada, pero algo sorprendido por haberlo visto entrar así; ese chico no dejaba de sorprenderlo, apenas acaba de anunciar su llegada y ya estaba allí con ropa común, ¿Y el uniforme? Decidió no pensar mucho en eso, ni reprenderlo por el escándalo. Que más daba. Además Wyatt le pidió que fuera amable con él… bueno en realidad no lo dijo así, pero eso quiso insinuar con eso de "como buenos amigos" –El té aun no esta listo, así que espera.

–¡Sii! –Exclamó feliz.

Mientras Kai se hacía cargo de él té. Takao se encargó de agregar un decorado extra a la mesa: unas velas, las cuales encendió.

–Que romántico –dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Kai no sabía que cara poner, eso era más de lo que él le hubiera gustado a colocar, no dijo nada, pues de lo contrario estaba seguro que diría algo desagradable.

–Estoy muy contento– agregó el peliazul enseguida– pocas veces hemos tenido un momento para nosotros solos, ¿Te has fijado?

–Umn… –Fue lo que "dijo", sintiendo un extraño calor en el rostro, pero para evitar responder a eso, sugirió algo con extrema cortesía para él. – ¿Por qué no comes? ¿No te ha gustado?

–¡Claro! –Afirmó y lo siguiente que hizo descolocó a Kai, ya que sin abrir los ojos se acercó a él abriendo la boca– Aaahm

–¿He? – lo miró y algo dentro de él se ablando, pero ante poniendo la idea: "que más da", sonrió un poco y tomando algo de su propia rebanada de Pay con el tenedor, se lo dio a Takao en la boca. –Toma.

Takao se ruborizó, emocionado y sobre todo feliz, dijo:

–¡El pay de manzana que Kai-sama me está dando… tiene un sabor tan especial!

Kai rió un poco por la exageración de Takao, pero sintiéndose halagado por un momento y acaso sintiéndose a gusto.

–Es cierto– reaccionó Takao como recordando algo– Es una ocasión especial, así que ¿Por qué no se unen a la fiesta? –Dijo sacando algo de su ropa. Unos muñecos de papel doblado.

A Kai le llamó la atención eso.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó indeciso.

–¿No sabes lo que son? –Preguntó acercándoselas para que Kai las mirara– son muñecas Hina.

–Ah, ya. Es el Hinamatsuri (1)

–Si– dijo animado el chico de cabellos color zafiro, moviendo ambas muñecas, primero la azul– Este es Kai-sama– luego la roja– y este soy yo. –Los juntó simulando que se besaban. Lo cual hizo a Kai sentirse incómodo.

–Esa es una tontería– dijo, pero no concluyó al notar que Takao se quedaba callado, lo miró fijamente notando que la alegría del chico se había esfumado. Se sintió indeciso al intentar preguntarle lo que le pasaba, pero antes de hacerlo Takao comenzó a hablar.

–Eras se una vez, –juntó ambas muñecas– un heredero de una prestigiosa familia, que se enamoró apasionadamente de un chico.

Al oír eso Kai se sorprendió.

–Ese chico… además, era de clase baja, por lo que fueron separados para mantener la reputación y el estatus social de la prestigiosa familia.

–¿De que se trata esto? –murmuró Kai al fin, no aguantando la duda.

Pero Takao no se detuvo a responderle solo siguió.

–Finalmente el heredero se casó con la esposa que su familia le había recomendado, aunque ello le deprimió bastante. Gracias a Dios, su esposa era muy buena persona, y pasando un tiempo, el heredero fue capaz de olvidar su amor por ese chico–Hizo una pausa– él me contaba eso hasta hace poco.

–¿Él? –se sorprendió Kai.

–Hace dos años, perdió a su esposa… y entonces, empezó a recordar a ese chico de nuevo. Ya no podía negar sus sentimientos, así que hizo algunas investigaciones y averiguó que ya había fallecido.

…

_Un hombre de cabellos grises y largos, cargaba a un pequeño y adorable niño de ojos carmín y cabellos color zafiro. Las risas del pequeño llenaban todo el jardín casi opacando las del anciano._

_---¡Abuelito! –gritaba el chiquillo con alegría y entre risas mientras su abuelito le tomaba las manos y lo hacía girar---._

…

Tras recordar eso, Takao agregó…

–Sin embrago, él tenía dos nietos, dos de los cueles resultaron tener una edad muy parecida a la de su propio nieto.

Kai al fin lo entendió todo y dijo serio:

–¿Esos somos Wyatt y yo?

Takao afirmó con la cabeza, tomando a ambas muñecas con una mano, se apoyó con la otra en la mesa y se levantó de ésta con los ojos cerrados; caminando hacia la ventana, colocando su mano en el cristal y sosteniendo amabas muñecas en su pecho.

–Es posible que pienses que esto es banal y ridículo, pero… aunque fuera por un ratito, él quería que su amor perdido se hiciera realidad a través de una relación entre tú y yo –Miró su rostro algo triste reflejado en el cristal y tras él, miró a Kai, parece que solo a través del reflejó se atrevía a mirar a Kai, mientras contaba su secreto– parece que ese era su deseo.

–Ya veo… –fue lo que atinó a decir Kai; lo miró y preguntó– ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?

Takao sonrió con algo de tristeza.

–Pensé que si te lo contaba, creerías que intentaba manipularte causándote lástima. No me hubiera sentido a gusto de ese modo. No hubiera sido feliz.

Kai escuchó eso con cierto grado de… ¿Lastima? No, no era eso… era consideración, él, aunque no lo pareciera, sentía consideración por las personas ¿Por quién lo tomaba?

–¿Y te sentías feliz de esta manera? Ahora entiendo que lo hiciste por tu abuelo favorito –dijo sonando sus palabras como un reproche sin proponérselo.

–No, –respondió Takao con una "extraña" sonrisa– no lo era, pensé que eras un tipo muy frío, insensible, egoísta… pero… ahora. –Kai se sorprendió al escuchar eso y en cuanto lo miró voltearse, se percató que pese a su sonrisa, los ojos de Takao brillaban por las lágrimas que estaba reprimiendo. –Ya no me importa si sientes lástima, quiero que lo sepas… y que sepas lo que siento –su sonrisa desapareció mostrando tristeza– es mejor que no volver a verte nunca más…

Kai no supo que decir al escuchar eso…

–Takao, pero yo…

–¡No importa! –Interrumpió lo que iba a decir– lo sé…–Dijo con cierto rencor– sé que no vas a cambiar de opinión– se recargó de la ventana y pasó sus manos por sus ojos evitando que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, prefirió secarlas antes.

Kai no supo que más decir, solo se puso de pie. Al ver eso Takao se acercó a él mostrándole las muñecas de papel.

–Al menos quédate con ellas– sonrió con los ojos cerrados ocultando así un poco su tristeza– como un recuerdo de que nos conocimos.

Kai las miró con duda.

–Estos…

–No te preocupes –dijo– su efecto desaparecerá cuando conozcas a un chico… o a una buena chica.

El ojiamatista las recibió mirándolas con menos suspicacia.

–¿Un hechizo de buena suerte para encontrar pareja?

–No, – replicó Kinomiya enseguida– están malditas, – sonrió– para que tengas mala suerte y no encuentres a nadie más y así algún día vuelvas a mi.

Al ver su rostro con más detenimiento, Kai distinguió que Takao tenía la clásica sonrisa inocente, con la que siempre declaraba "me he salido con la mía", y la que recordó enseguida cuanto le molestaba y ante eso, optó por la peor forma de contestar.

–¿Ah, si? –Dijo irónico– me pregunto: ¿Cuándo pasará el efecto? –concluyó cargado de sarcasmo sin saber lo que sus palabras causarían.

–¡No! –Gritó Takao de pronto dejándose ir hacía Kai y aferrándose a él, Kai se sorprendió, la llama de las velas amenazó con extinguirse debido a la pequeña ventisca que provocó el brusco movimiento de Takao– Quiero que duren lo máximo posible…–Dijo el peliazul con voz lánguida, comenzando a llorar, ya sin importarle, "que más da" rondó por la mente del peliazul también.

Kai lo escuchó llorar y aunque tardó en decidirse rodeó al menor con sus brazos.

–Ya… –Dijo Takao débilmente– ya no te estoy ocultando nada… lo demás es que… mi cumpleaños es el 14 de mayo y mi grupo sanguíneo es el A– contó con tristeza el peliazul sin apartarse de Kai– me gustan las películas de acción… y los trucos de magia. Mi sueño es… que la persona que más quiero… me ame y, mis gustos son… –su voz se quebró al decir eso y Kai sintió como Takao apretó su suéter en sus manos. – Y… y… yo…

–Es suficiente… –comentó Kai con voz sería pero con calma.

–¿Qué tengo… que… hacer? –Preguntó Takao dolido– ¿Cómo puedo hacer que lo digas?

Kai escuchó con seriedad… casi con indiferencia…

–¿El que?

–¡QUE ESTO NO ES EL FINAL! –gritó con desesperación, alzando el rostro y enfrentándolo con sus bonitos ojos más cristalinos que nunca por el llanto. Kai se quedó atónito al escuchar eso. Takao volvió a sumir su rostro en el pecho de Kai– Dímelo… por favor. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –Su voz casi se escuchó como un ruego desesperado.

Kai estaba entre hastiado y desesperado, sólo quería que todo eso terminara ya, pues ya no sabía ni que decir.

–Se que te he causado un montón de problemas– escuchó de nuevo al peliazul– y sé que en la mayoría de las veces me pasé de la raya por ser tan terco… y torpe. Me disculparé por eso tanto como quieras… ¡por favor! –Gritó, pero le parecía que Kai no reaccionaba con nada que dijera, creía seguir viendo su frío e indiferente gesto.

–Ya no importa… –contestó el ojiamatista.

–¡Lo siento! ¡Los siento! –Comenzó a disculparse casi desesperado, aferrándose al suéter de Kai de nueva cuenta– Lo siento tanto…

–Ya está bien… –Dijo Sereno… casi fríamente– Ya no estoy enfadado por eso– Dijo en un intento de tranquilizarlo, "su sentido común", quería pensar.

–Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que me falta? –Inquirió.

–No te falta nada… –contestó Hiwatari con la misma serenidad– lo sabes.

Takao estaba desesperado, pues Kai aunque trataba de consolarlo, no le decía lo que él quería escuchar, no le decía nada que le dejara una mínima esperanza de que él significaba algo para él. Takao no quería su sentido común…

–¡No lo entiendo! –Gritó Takao y ante ese grito Kai se conmocionó levemente.

–¿Fue la forma en que nos conocimos? –preguntó enseguida el peliazul, soltando el suéter de Kai y comenzando a darle golpes frustrados en el pecho con sus puños– ¿Tanto te molestó? ¿Es que hiero tanto tus sentimientos cuando te pido "quédate conmigo"?

–No, no es eso –contestó esta vez de forma precipitada, –esto es…

–"Lo mejor para mi", ¿no? –Se adelantó a completar sus palabras– pero… ¿Qué hay de ti Kai? –Preguntó– ¿No sientes nada?

–… –esta vez no dijo nada.

–¿Tanto me odias? –preguntó al escuchar su silencio.

–¡No! –Gritó Kai casi desesperado, ya no sabía que hacer.

–¿¡Entonces por qué!? –exigió alzando su rostro para mirarlo. Sus hermosos ojos rubís brillaban por el llanto, los amatistas de Kai temblaron al verlos.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose, unas desconcertadas amatistas y unos tristes y desesperados rubís.

"Kimi no soba ni itakute" (Quiero quedarme junto a ti)

"Kaze ni yurameku omoi" (Mi corazón se balancea con el viento)

"Fukai shizukesa dake ga" (soy un bosque solitario)

Takao apretó los dientes, al perecer el tendría que ser a final de cuentas el que diera el ultimo paso para comprobar de una vez por todas, el resultado de todo eso, se acercó al rostro de Kai lentamente, aun buscando una mínima muestra de esperanza, algún vestigio de algún sentimiento, sin embargo… en cuanto lo miró acercase el peligris se alejó, lo miró con indiferencia y desvió el rostro.

–Lo siento… –fue su respuesta y soltó a Takao de su abrazo.

"Mune wo kogashite iki" (Arde mi corazón)

"Touzuketa omoide hanataba ima dokode saite Masuka" (¿El ramillete de antiguos recuerdos, seguirá floreciendo?)

Los ojos de Takao se abrieron atónitos… al escuchar esa disculpa, toda la esperanza que aun albergaba su corazón al fin murió.

Y ya no lo aguantó más.

–¡KAI, ERES UN IDIOTA, UN TESTARUDO Y UN HIPÓCRITA! –Gritó corriendo hacía la puerta

"Kiito hanaretemo, mata aeru yone" (Aunque crezcamos separados, podremos vernos otra vez, ¿verdad?)

"Watashi ga kogoenu youni" (quiero que me abraces)

"Dakishimete hoshii" (Para no pasar frío)

–¡Takao! –gritó Kai, llamándolo, el peliazul detuvo su carrera y solo volteó para mirarlo un momento más. Kai se sentía mal, pero por más que lo intentaba no salía nada de sus garganta y eso lo hizo sentir frustrado, no pensó que eso se pusiera así… si tan sólo tuviera más tiempo… o algo… pero… ¿qué?

"Namida no tiará" (La diadema de lágrimas)

"Kawaranu negai" (El deseo inevitable)

Al escuchar que Kai lo llamaba se detuvo y lo contempló, todavía esperó inútilmente algo que ya sabía que no llegaría.

/Que ingenuo soy/ –se reprochó mentalmente. Negó con la cabeza de forma lenta… sin perder de vista el causante de su dolor.

–Te… odio… –dejó escapar de sus labios con voz lánguida; y eso no lo hizo sentir mejor, pero… –¡TE ODIO! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas…

–¡TAKAO! –Gritó Kai, mirando a aquel chico salir corriendo por la puerta del departamento y perderse en la fría y oscura noche, sin siquiera poderse mover del lugar en que estaba parado…

TZU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

(1) El Hinamatsuri: Festival de verano en Japón donde las chicas participan haciendo muñecas de papel o de tela. Es la principal atracción.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Somos cinco las que queremos golpear al BakKai, ¿que me dicten? ¿Lo golpeamos?

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Esa pregunta Ni se pregunta Senshi yo estoy lista para hacerlo. ¡Maldito Kai!_

Ya no sé que más decir, opinen ustedes. Si les gustó el capítulo déjenme sus opiniones, y sino… también XD. Ya saben solo dan en el botoncito morado del lado inferior izquierdo y a escribir!!!

**.:Aviso:.**

Les invito a que se den una vuelta por mis fics que participaron en INVASION KaixTaka:

**Encontrando un sentimiento:** Después de un año Kai decide regresar a Japón para enfrentarse a su gran rival: Takao, pero al llegar Takao se encuentra un poco cambiado. ¿Que sucedió hace una semana? ¿¡Takao ha dejado el beyblade!? ¿Que ocultan todos?

**¿El problema?:** ¿El problema? El problema no es que te vayas, sino que yo estúpidamente espero a que regreses, el problema no es que mientas, lo que pasa es que yo solito construyo una idea acerca de ti y me la creo... Si el amor no doliera ¿No es amor?

Comentarios, preguntas (Por si algo no se entendió), amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (menos virus v.vU) serán bien recibidos.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess" y Yami Hisaki Radien "Su oscuridad".

Добри вечер

(Buenas tardes)

15


	12. ¡Aplausos por favor!

**Inesperado destino.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

21 de mayo de 2006 a 28 de Julio de 2007

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Kyaaa!!!! Chicas estoy feliz, al fin terminé este fic, el primero que termino en tres años que llevo escribiendo o.O en fin este fic lo comencé a escribir para **Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo**, la cual ni se pasa ya por aquí pero en fin, si algún día lo hace está bien.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ vaya._

No se que más decirles, salvo que si no les gusta ya ni modo, se hizo lo que se pudo. Después de todo traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible aunque si cambia del final de Final Approach.

_Yami Hisaki: Está por verse si les gusta.._

Quiero agradecer por última vez a mis lectores. A: **Hakura Black, **a** Rose Riona, **a** Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov, **a** Vampire Princess Miyu, **a** Ginny -Flor de cerezo**, a** Phoenix Fire, **a** Kaily Hiwatari**, a** Jery Hiwatari**, a** 5Hikaru no Yami5, **a **Takaita Hiwatari, **a** Chihine y **a** Minamoto no Ishisu-Magy **por haberme dejado un review.

La respuesta a sus últimos comentarios trataré de dárselos por E-mail o por Reply a los que no tengan ninguna de las dos cosas, los daré en otro fic de título **Encontrando un sentimiento** en el capítulo 4. Ok?

Bueno este es el final de esta historia.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos. **Negritas** POV' s y título.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 12: ¡Aplausos por favor: El idiota del amor y la bendición!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

–_¡Takao! –gritó Kai, llamándolo, el peliazul detuvo su carrera y solo volteó para mirarlo un momento más. Kai se sentía mal, pero por más que lo intentaba no salía nada de sus garganta y eso lo hizo sentir frustrado, no pensó que eso se pusiera así… si tan sólo tuviera más tiempo… o algo… pero… ¿qué?_

_Al escuchar que Kai lo llamaba se detuvo y lo contempló, todavía esperó inútilmente algo que ya sabía que no llegaría. Negó con la cabeza de forma lenta… sin perder de vista el causante de su dolor._

–_Te… odio… –dejó escapar de sus labios con voz lánguida; y eso no lo hizo sentir mejor, pero… –¡TE ODIO! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas…_

…

–¡TAKAO! –Gritó Kai levantándose de pronto estirando su mano, reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba sentado en su cama y encerrado en su habitación... ¿Un sueño o un recuerdo?

…

_---¡Kai-sama!---._

…

Ese segundo recuerdo le hizo volver la vista hacia la puerta. Frunció en cejo ante un pensamiento intruso en su cabeza. Apretó los puños, cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza.

–¡De acuerdo! –Expresó en voz alta y parándose en un rápido movimiento arrojó lejos las cobijas.

**POV Kai.**

**El sol brilla en el cielo, pese a que es invierno, siento el suave viento invernal acariciándome en rostro mientras que camino junto a Wyatt hacia la escuela. Incluso hoy no quise llevarme mi abrigo, está bien no lo necesito. Hace unos días que se fue Takao por fin, y ya no tengo más preocupaciones, ¡Al fin son libre de esa molestia andante! ¡Ahora mis días han vuelto a ser tranquilos! ¡Incluso he podido mirar el cielo con más tranquilidad! Apreciando su brillo hasta el atardecer. Se siente tan bien. ¡No cambiaría esto por nada!**

**Fin POV Kai.**

Wyatt y Max caminaban a unos cuantos pasos más delante de un Kai, que les seguía, con pocas ganas de caminar, con un gesto lúgubre en su rostro, era como si un aura negra lo rodeara. El chico se veía tan abatido y desgraciado, que parecía estar sufriendo todas las penas del mundo, otros hasta afirmarían que una gran nube negra le bloqueaba la luz del sol y la esperanza tan solo a él.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Se encontraban en la cafetería, era hora del almuerzo y un desilusionado Max contemplaba sin ganas un tazón de sopa de miso, una bola de arroz y no más, frente a él, sobre una charola.

–Esto está demasiado tranquilo ¿no les parece? –Soltó al aire– creo que me falta algo– terminó golpeando la mesa con los palillos.

Kai que tomaba su sopa lo dejó un momento para hablar.

–Lo único que extrañas de él es su comida –dijo con tono despectivo– además no creo que fuera normal, comer siempre de ese modo.

Eso irritó a Max.

–¡Me da igual lo que opines! ¡Echo de menos su comida!

–¡Cállate! –Le dijo Kai fríamente y tratando de no perder la postura– En primer lugar, su presencia aquí era totalmente absurda– Sentencio. Mientras que Wyatt se ponía más triste al oírlo decir eso– Él y yo jamás nos habríamos conocido en circunstancias normales– aseguró.

–Antes de que sigas hablando, deja que te aclare algo Kai –Exclamó Mizuhara apretando los palillos en una de sus manos– ¿Qué te costaba decirnos lo que ocurriría? Ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos de él ¡Era nuestro amigo! –Gritó enojado.

Kai se sorprendió un poco con eso, pero no dijo nada, terminó de comer su sopa y entonces agregó.

–Olvídalo, no sirve de nada que pienses en él, si ya no está aquí.

–"No sirve de nada que pienses en él, si ya no está aquí" –los tres voltearon percatándose de que era Rei quien citaba las palabras antes dichas por Kai, el chico ojidorado cerraba los ojos mientras que repetía esas palabras, Kai lo miró con atención; entonces el chino dejó ver sus topacios los cuales lucían graves dirigidos hacia él– ¿Te estas escuchado Hiwatari? –Su tono de voz fue severo.

Kai se alarmó al ver a Rei tan serio, y luego percató que Wyatt tampoco parecía muy contento con su comportamiento y mucho menos Max que apretaba sus puños hacia él. El peligris se sintió presionado bajo esas tres miradas, sintió su cuerpo temblar en contra de su voluntad y como apretaba los dientes en frustración. ¿Qué demonios querían que hiciera? Maldijo mentalmente.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Mientras tanto…

En una enorme y elegante escuela donde chicos y chicas lucían uniformes color beige. Dos chicas caminaban platicando alegremente, a su lado, y con pasos lentos iba un distraído Takao.

–¡Takao, Oni-san! –El dueño del nombre alzó la vista mirando como unos chicos de menor edad le ofrecían unos obsequios– Sonríe por favor– declararon los chicos al mismo tiempo.

–¡Allí está! –Escuchó unas voces que eran dirigidas a él, al voltear se encontró con unas chicas, con más regalos para él, dulces, chocolates, muñecos de felpa.

–Esto es para ti, Taka-chan.

–Anímate Taka-chan –rogó otro grupo de cuatro chicas que Takao conocía muy bien.

–No estés deprimido Taka-kun– otros le hablaron.

Al parecer casi toda la escuela estaba preocupada por él. Takao sonrió, y agradeció, aunque su sonrisa no fue del todo sincera, no es que no apreciara su preocupación por él, pero era muy pronto.

–Muchas gracias a todos, ya estoy bien– alzó su mano– nos vemos luego– se dio vuelta.

Todos lo miraron alejarse.

–Takao Oni-san está fingiendo –Dijeron los chicos.

–Es verdad, aunque diga que está bien… –Dijo el grupo de chicas, mientras que lo miraban caminar hacia su limusina y creyeron ver como una aura negra lo rodeaba y como una nube oscura le atajaba el sol…– Definitivamente –expresaron sin duda ante aquel fenómeno tan raro…

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Esa noche en el departamento Hiwatari…

Kai estaba acostado en su cama, recordando lo que Max y Rei le dijeron, en la cafetería. Se sentía molesto por tales comentarios, se ladeó en la cama cerrando los ojos al fin, para poder dormir, no quería pensar más en eso.

…

_---Kai-sama---._

…

El recuerdo de esa voz le hizo abrir lo ojos imaginando a un sonriente Takao parase frente a su puerta, imagen que se borró tras unos segundos. Cerró los ojos, aun más fastidiado con eso ¿Por qué se acordaba de él? Tomó la cobija y se tapo la cara ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? Se había ido. Eso era lo que el quería desde que llegó. Bajo las sábanas apretó fuertemente sus parpados.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Al día siguiente.

Los chicos decidieron hacer algo diferente, Rei los invitó a la inauguración de el nuevo centro comercial que era el ultimo proyecto _(Yami hisaki: Obsesión)_ de su hermano Rai Li, quien al fin lo había dejado tranquilo después de lo del cruzero (N/A: En otras palabras dejó la otra obsesión de buscarle prometidas a su otouto ¬¬U).

Todo el camino Kai pareció distraído, apático y nada interesado con lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Wyatt había decidido que ya era hora de que su hermano dejara la casa, él sabía que aunque Kai no lo admitía no estaba nada bien después de la ida de Takao, aunque el chico castaño aun se preguntaba que había pasado exactamente esa noche, su nii-san jamás entró en detalles aunque se veía algo agitado y malhumorado esa noche, y pese a que había dicho: "Al fin se fue" Aunque no supo con que intención lo dijo, no parecía aliviado… ni nada.

Ingresaron a la enorme y al parecer muy moderna construcción de ese centro comercial, Max y Wyatt eran los realmente emocionados con el suceso.

–Es emocionante estar en el nuevo centro comercial, del que todo el mundo habla, antes de que abra sus puertas al público– comentó el rubio ojiazul. Los únicos por allí eran Max, Wyatt, Rei, Kai y muchos reporteros y fotógrafos.

–Miren –dijo Wyatt señalando a un lado– hasta la televisora está aquí.

Max se emocionó.

–¡¡¡Siiiii!!! Nunca estuve más cerca de mi sueño como este día- juntó sus manos– Mi primera aparición en la pantalla chica.

Kai miraba el sitio sin real interés, pero reparó en algo.

–Oye Ray, ¿por qué han invitado a gente común como nosotros a la pre-apertura?

–Ah… eso n.nU –Sonrió Rei algo apenado– como ya saben, el jefe de la oficina de desarrollo de este lugar, es mi hermano Rai Li –dijo– y el me dijo que quería vernos a ti y a mi, para proponernos un trabajo.

Esta vez Kai si se sorprendió.

–¿Tu hermano? ¿A nosotros?

–¡Eso es! –Apareció de pronto tras ellos un joven con un traje oriental muy formal color azul verdoso con cintas rojas; de largos cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta y una trenza larga y sus ojos eran de un familiar tono dorado. Apareció tan repentinamente que Kai y todos se asustaron y retrocedieron, tal reacción no era exagerada después de lo acaecido la fiesta de compromiso de Rei (N/A: Su conciencia xD) –Quiero crear un anuncio para un salón de bodas.

–¿Un anuncio? –Reiteró Max.

–Claro –afirmó serio poniendo su mano en su barbilla– El eslogan del salón no es otro que…– alzó los brazos– "Roba el amor".

–¿Ehh? – era un echo, nadie entendió eso, pero…… … …

Un helicóptero salía volando sobre un salvaje mar que golpea unas rocas sobre las cuales estaba un chico vestido de cabello negros brillantes y ojos dorados con un hermoso traje blanco, quien casualmente era igualito a Rei… y en el helicóptero colgado de la puerta abierta estaba otro chico con un elegante traje negro, de cabellos grises y ojos color amatista, quien casualmente era igualito a Kai.

–¡Richard! –gritaba el chico pelinegro estirando la mano…

–¡Andy! –Exclamaba el que iba sobre el helicóptero con un acento inglés, al tiempo que el helicóptero descendía lo suficiente para que "Richard" estirara la mano y cogiera la de el desesperado y ahora feliz "Andy" que con lágrimas en los ojos cogía la mano de su amado Richard para que después juntos se fueran volando en el helicóptero juntos.

–¿Se imaginan? –Exclamó Rai Li después de haberse imaginado la escena– Será todo un éxito, Rei y Kai son perfectos para esos papeles– aseguró.

Rei miró a penado a su hermano al igual de Wyatt (n.nU), mientras que Max se reía (xD), como si ellos hubieran visto la mente de Rai Li y se hubieran enterado de la escena también, Kai por su lado lo miraba de reojo (¬¬U).

–¿Qué clase de salón es ese? –Preguntó con algo de molestia– ¿Qué no deberían ser una "novia" y un novio? –preguntó como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–Claro que no– Dijo el chino sonriendo con seguridad y con los ojos cerrados– el principal atractivo de este salón es que acepta con normalidad las uniones en matrimonio entre parejas del mismo sexo…

Tal afirmación impactó a Kai dejándolo en verdad algo perturbado…

–Las bodas de este tipo se están haciendo muy populares– continuó– y sobre el anuncio, no hay mejores actores para éste anuncio que mí querido hermanito: Rei y tú– Después de aclarar eso Rai Li se echó a reír a carcajadas como villano de anime… sin ningún motivo aparente. Wyatt, Max y Rei se le quedaron viendo al igual que varios periodistas de por allí, mientras que Kai se había quedado en silencio…

…

_---¡Escúchame bien, puede que a ti te parezca bien, pero yo me niego rotundamente a que me obliguen a casarme contigo! Además no sé nada de ti y en primer lugar… ¡eres un hombre!---._

…

El recuerdo de sus propias palabras hacia Takao cuando lo conoció lo hizo sentir bastante extraño, sin prestar atención a nada y olvidando incluso que Wyatt también estaba allí, se apartó de todos y abandonó el centro comercial a toda prisa, necesitaba salir de allí (huir), no quería saber nada sobre bodas, ni de uniones entre parejas del mismo sexo… se estaba hartando de pensar en eso… y ya no quería pensar más en él… ni en nada que se le "relacionara".

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Varios días después…

Se podía ver a un Kai muy cortes, recibiendo a los clientes, ofreciendo más cosas, tomando ordenes, e incluso despidiéndolos. Se veía bien, de algún modo. Muy activo y extrañamente feliz.

Al caer la tarde, lavó todos los platos y trastes sucios, incluso al cerrar se puso a trapear el suelo.

Brooklyn estaba sentado trabajando en su Lap top, como siempre, y aun lado de él, recargada de la pared se encontraba Salima, quien todo el día se la pasó observando a Kai y ahora lo miraba con un poco de preocupación.

–Kai-kun– le hablo cerrando los ojos e inclinando un poco el rostro– estas actuando de modo raro.

Esa observación hizo detener la labor del aludido. Quien se volteó hacia la pelirroja.

–¿Raro? ¿De que hablas?

–No te queda fingir– dijo con tranquilidad y aun con los ojos cerrados– me doy cuenta de que estas intentando parecer feliz.

–¿Pero que dices? –Sonrió Kai… aunque de modo forzado– ¡es solo que esta tarde me siento con muchas ganas de trabajar! ¿No es malo querer trabajar, o si? –preguntó y de nuevo comenzó a trapear con más rapidez, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara, que con tan solo ese hecho no parecía propio de él

–Supongo… –Dijo la pelirroja no muy convencida (n.nU)

Brooklyn por fin prestó atención a la plática y cerrando los ojos dijo con ironía.

–Por fin te has librado de ese loco y estas disfrutando de tu libertad.

–Es verdad –se detuvo Kai a mirar al pelinaranja– pero, mejor no hablemos mal de alguien que no está aquí, Brooklyn.

La sonrisa de Brooklyn no vaciló pero, ahora lucía burlona.

–Pero, así es como siempre lo llamabas: Desagradable, sin sentido común, loco, grosero, idiota…

–¡Ya lo sé! –protestó Kai al oírlo enumerar las cosas feas que le había dicho a Takao. Apartó la vista– Pero, hablar así ahora, es como… –No supo que decir, volvió su rostro a otro lado buscando las palabras, y sin querer la escena de la noche que Takao se fue, volvieron a su mente, aquel Takao llorando y diciéndole que lo odiaba… –Además él…–Inútilmente trató de seguir pero, ese recuerdo terminó con sus intentos de decir una excusa… apretó el palo del trapeador y sin que fuera su propósito apretó también sus dientes, quedándose allí inmóvil. Salima y Brooklyn se quedaron esperando algo que nunca llegó.

–Kai-kun –murmuró Salima preocupada ante el silencio del peligrís.

Masefield en cambio lo miró y volvió a sonreír tomando de su taza de café.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Un gatito dormía en la barda de una casa, abrió sus ojitos percibiendo como un alma oscura y llena de amargura se acercaba. El gato gruñó al ver una nube negra, la que se posaba sobre la cabeza de Kai, quien caminaba agobiado por esa calle. La nube lo cubría cada vez más y cada vez se hacía más grande.

Kai llegó al departamento al fin. Entró sin decir nada y se fue directo a su habitación. Prendió la luz y se sentó sobre la cama… se sentía cansado, agotado… hastiado y no sabía por qué.

–Bienvenido a casa Nii-san –Se asomó Wyatt por la puerta sonriéndole– sigue haciendo mucho frío afuera, ¿no? ¿Te apetece un café?

–Si, gracias.

Wyatt se acercó a la cocina; murmurando una canción, mientras que la cafetera llenaba una taza. Al escuchar ese canturreo Kai comenzó a recordar la voz de Takao, la canción que murmuraba Wyatt era exactamente la que Takao siempre murmuraba mientras hacia algo. Comenzó a confundir la voz de su hermano con la de Kinomiya, y después recordó la voz del chico peliazul, la cual siempre sonaba muy feliz cuando le hablaba…

…

_---¡Buenos días Kai-sama!---._

_---Kai-sama, la cena está lista---._

_---¡Eres muy frío conmigo, Kai-sama!---._

_---¡Kai-sama!---._

…

Abrió los ojos y alzó el rostro atisbando a Takao frente a su puerta sonriéndole.

–Nii-san el café está listo.

–Gracias, Takao –respondió.

La imagen desapareció, dejando en su lugar a un confundido castaño que se había dado cuenta de que su hermano le había respondido a otra persona.

Al darse cuenta de su error Kai se ruborizó de golpe, no puedo evitarlo.

–Yo… yo… ¡Quise decir! –Juntó sus manos y cerró sus ojos– ¡Lo siento Wyatt!

Wyatt miró con ternura el gesto avergonzado de su hermano mayor y sonrió levemente.

–Descuida todo está bien. Tómalo antes de que se enfríe –dijo retirándose de allí– ¿De acuerdo?

La comprensión de su hermano lo tranquilizó muy poco, ¿qué iba a pensar Wyatt ahora de eso? Con el rostro atónito y sin creerse el mismo su error, se resbaló de la cama con todo y cobijas hasta el suelo…

–Vaya… –Dijo agobiado. Su vista viajó por la habitación hasta que se detuvo sobre las muñecas Hina que Takao le dio esa noche. Ambas estaban recargadas de una grabadora que estaba en otra mesa. Ambas muy paraditas y la una junto a la otra. Las miró con hastío y se puso de pie. Llegó hasta donde estaban y tomó la muñeca roja.

–Sigues causando problemas hasta después de haberte ido –Soltó al aire con molestia. Alzó su otra mano y le propinó un golpe al papel… y en ese momento miró a Takao retroceder y quejarse, sobándose la cabeza… donde Kai le pegara…

…

_---Eso duele, Kai-sama– replicó con unas lagrimitas asomándose en sus ojos---._

…

–Oh, bueno, lo siento, lo siento –Contestó Kai, y presuroso acarició la muñeca de papel como si tratara de aliviar el golpe que le dio a Takao. Al momento que reaccionó se sintió muy tonto– ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Debe parecer que estoy loco– Dijo, y después algo en el interior de los dobleces del papel llamó su atención. – ¿Qué es? – se preguntó en voz alta. Decidió desdoblar el papel y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió, esa era la letra de Takao.

"Kai-sama, gracias" –Leyó.

Los ojos de Kai temblaron y esa línea llegó hasta sus oídos con la propia voz de Takao, lo cual le impresionó bastante, al tiempo que recordaba la primera sonrisa sincera que Takao le brindo… justo cuando le llamó por su nombre la primera vez.

–¿Por qué…? –Escapó de sus labios… pero aun no salía de su impresión– ¿Cómo es que…? –

Frente a sus ojos pasaron todas las veces que él fue frío, grosero, insensible… y cruel con Takao. Cuando llegó a la casa; en la montaña nevada (Fuji), cuando le gritó esa noche y no le hablo en dos semanas…

–Yo nunca… he hecho nada por lo que debiera darme las gracias… y no solo eso… –agregó en un reproche contra si mismo,– sino que además yo…

Llegó de nuevo el recuerdo de esa noche, en que lo vió llorar e irse sin que él intentara detenerlo…

–Yo… fui un obstinado hasta el final… y para él… yo –Una lágrima cayó en el papel desdoblado– Que idiota soy… –pegó el papel a su pecho, apoyando su otra mano allí mientras que de sus amatistas resbalaban más lágrimas…

–Takao… –murmuró su nombre sintiendo un gran dolor– ¡TAKAO! –Gritó para si mismo dejando fluir sus lágrimas, mientras que más recuerdos del peliazul le torturaban…

Wyatt estaba en la sala leyendo algo y sentado a la mesa, cuando el sollozo de alguien llamó su atención. Extrañado el castaño regresó su vista hacía el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de su hermano cuando de pronto una torrente de "agua" lo sorprendió, pasando a mojarlo todo a su paso, dejando empapado y completamente desconcertado a Wyatt.

–¿Qué… que fue eso? –Dijo todavía mirando por donde vino el "agua", repentinamente miró a Kai venir corriendo hacía a él, llamándolo y derramando cascaditas de lágrimas de sus ojos.

–¡WYATT!

–¡Nii-san! –Se alteró el chico castaño al verlo en ese estado.

Al llegar junto a él, Kai secó sus lágrimas y sonrió, como pocas veces lo hacía.

–Wyatt, hay algo que necesito hacer. ¡Voy a saltarme las clases de mañana!

–¿Te refieres a que tú…? –El castaño todavía no entendía, así que solo repitió las palabras de su hermano hasta que al fin entendió– ¡Nii-san! –Y sonrió.

Kai afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza sin dejar de sonreírle a su hermanito.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

La mañana siguiente amaneció haciendo un poco de frío, pero también los rayos del sol primaveral brillaban, indicando que ese día no nevaría.

Ataviado con el uniforme de la preparatoria, Kai salió del departamento con una sola idea en mente. Caminó a la estación del Shinkasen (1), ya estaba totalmente decidido.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Mientras… camino a la escuela…

Max alcanzó a Wyatt que caminaba solo.

–¡Ohayou, Wy-chan! –saludó y al instante notó la ausencia de Kai. – ¿Y Kai?

–No viene hoy –respondió el castaño– Tiene algo muy importante que hacer– sonrió cerrando los ojos.

–¿Algo importante? –Pronunció Max al principio bastante desconcertado, pero al instante se le ocurrió algo– ¿Te refieres que ese Idiota…?

Wyatt afirmó los pensamientos de Max.

–¡¡Siii!!! –Gritó Max con energía– ¡sabía que ese tonto lo aceptaría! ¡Vamos con Reijing! –Tomó al Hiwatari menor y corrieron a la escuela, para contárselo a Rei.

–¿Cómo? – Respondió Rei tras enterarse– ¿Por fin Hiwatari…?

–¡Si! –Expresó Max con mucha emoción– ¡Ha ido a ver a Taka-chan!

–¿De verdad? –Quiso confirmar Rei.

–¡Si! –Afirmaron Wyatt y Max a la vez.

Rei sonrió y miró hacia la ventana que estaba aun lado de los tres.

/Así que al fin te has decidido, Hiwatari/­ –prensó.

Y para no perder la costumbre Max se acercó a Rei y lo codeó diciendo con picardía.

–¿Y que harás ahora, Reijing? Es la reaparición de tu rival en el amor.

–¡No seas tonto! –Expresó Rei ruborizándose.

Max y Wyatt se echaron a reír, Rei los miró y también rió con ellos.

En Plavi…

El cel de Brooklyn sonaba, recibiendo el aviso de Wyatt de que Kai no iría a trabajar por que había ido por Takao. Salima se puso muy contenta al saber que Kai había aceptado al fin lo que sentía por Takao. Brooklyn también sonrió pensando que tal vez así se le quitaría un poco lo amargado a Kai. (N/A y _Yami hisaki_: xD)

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

Finalmente frente al camino que llevaba a la escuela secundaría Sanyo, Kai se encontraba de pie, pues el paso estaba bloqueado por una "muralla" de hombres de negro, quienes parecían no iban a cederle el paso. El peligris los miraba en silencio y con mucha atención. Ellos no le detendrían eso era lo que pasaba por la mente del joven de ojos amatista y cabellos en dos tonos. De pronto, frunció el cejo, se agachó un poco y escudándose con sus antebrazos, echó a correr contra ellos, mandándolos a volar, como si él fuera una bola de boliche y ellos los pinos.

Kai siguió corriendo hacía la escuela para por fin ver a Takao, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa de solo pensarlo. Los hombres de negro se levantaban del suelo mirándolo y sonriéndose.

En Sanyo. Takao y sus compañeros estaban en un invernadero mirando unas flores, el chico peliazul seguía esforzándose por lucir interesado y feliz, pero no podía fingir una sonrisa por mucho tiempo.

Kai llegó al fin frente a la puerta de la secundaría. Miró a los lados sin saber si entrar o que hacer. Todos lo que salían de la escuela lo miraban con desconfianza, por el color del uniforme era obvio que no era de allí. Un grupo de chicas salían justo en ese momento cuando Kai llegó, cuatro de las cuales días antes habían dado unos regalos a Takao para tratar de animarlo, cuatro chicas: Hakura, Riona, Ginny y Mildred.

Kai fijó su atención en ellas…

–Disculpen –ellas se detuvieron algo extrañadas– Estoy buscando a un chico.

–¿A quien? –preguntó una chica de cabellos violetas llamada Hakura.

–Se llama: Takao Kinomiya –comunicó el peligris.

–¿Tu eres…?–Preguntó Mildred.

–¿Kai Hiwatari? –Señaló Riona entre afirmación y pregunta.

Kai se sorprendió, pero no le extrañó tanto el que supieran su nombre.

–¿En verdad? –Preguntó Ginny emocionada alzando sus brazos.

–Si –sonrió Kai.

La chica llamada Ginny echó a correr de nuevo al interior de la escuela para buscar a Takao.

Mientras que Hakura jalaba del brazo a Kai y, Riona y Mildred lo empujaban, llevándolo al interior de la escuela.

Ginny llegó al invernadero.

–¡Taka-chan, Taka-chan! –Entró gritando y llamando la atención de todos.

–¿Hoe? –Volteó Takao casi aturdido de escuchar su nombre tan fuerte y de una voz tan insistente.

–¡Ven, ven! ¡Date prisa! –Corrió dentro por el tomándolo de la mano.

–¡Ginny-chan, espera! ¿De que se trata? –preguntó el peliazul desconfiado.

–Un chico vino a buscarte –le contaba la chica peliverde tirando de su mano.

–¿Un chico?

Ginny sonrió.

–Dijo que se llamaba Kai Hiwatari.

/¿Kai?/ –Pensó Takao– /¿Acaso…?/– ¡Kai! –Se soltó de Ginny echando a correr.

–¡Corre Taka-chan! –Le animó la chica quedándose atrás.

/¿Será verdad? ¿En verdad vino…? Kai…/

Corrió por los pasillos directo a la salida frontal del la secundaria, vio la puerta de entrada brillar por los rayos del sol y cuando la atravesó, miró escaleras abajo a un chico de cabellos en dos tonos, y de incomparables ojos color amatista. Éste estaba rodeando de varios chicos de la escuela que se habían reunido allí para presenciar ese acontecimiento, todos conocían a Takao y habían estado al pendiente de él las últimas semanas.

–¿Kai-sama? –Exclamó aun con dudas.

Kai al verlo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, al fin estaba frente a él, otra vez…

–Kai-sama… –dijo el peliazul, cubriéndose sus rubís de lágrimas, había creído que jamás volvería a verlo… ni a decir su nombre– ¡Kai-sama! –Gritó, y bajó corriendo las escaleras…

Kai corrió también hacia las escaleras y abrió sus brazos para recibirlo, pero Takao lo tomó en ese sentido y tres escalones antes, saltó para caer en sus brazos.

–¡KAI! –Gritó sin más formalidades, cayendo en los brazos de Kai quien con dificultad lo sostuvo sin evitar que ambos cayeran al suelo, Takao presionó sus labios contra los de Kai, en un beso tierno, al cual Kai no tuvo mucho tiempo de responder. Se alejaron para mirarse, los dos estaban ruborizados y felices. Ginny y las demás, ya se habían reunido allí para mirar el feliz encuentro.

Kai miraba a Takao, nunca se imaginó que se sentiría tan feliz de volver a ver a Takao. Sus miradas se perdieron la una en la del otro y se acercaron hasta juntar sus labios en un beso más largo y más profundo.

En el cielo, un par de avionetas rociaron de humo color rojo formando un corazón. Los hombres de negro desde los árboles, comenzaron a echar confeti, mientras que otro trío de aviones hacían un espectáculo de humo de colores verde, anaranjado y amarillo. Todos los de la escuela aplaudían y celebraban el amor de los dos.

Los festejados se pusieron de pie al fin. Kai se sentía abrumado entre todo ese escándalo, parecía como si lo hubieran estado esperando y hasta lo hubieran planeado (N/A: … _Yami hisaki: …_) pero, eso no le importaba, tenía a Takao a su lado y eso era lo más importante para él en ese momento.

**POV Takao.**

**Hola otra vez, mi nombre es Takao Kinomiya, a veces soy un poco torpe, ojalá no te lleves una mala impresión de mi. Sobre esto, ¡Estoy tan feliz de tener a Kai a mi lado, pero… ¿Quieren saber que pasó después de esto?**

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Inesperado destino₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

**POV de Wyatt.**

**Días después de eso Brooklyn y Salima nos anunciaron que se casarían. ¡Eso fue una gran sorpresa para mí! Max, Rei, mi nii-san, Taka-chan y yo asistimos a su boda, Brooklyn se veía increíble y Salima-san muy bonita.**

Unos días después…

Kai y Wyatt se encontraban en la sala de su departamento platicando sobre la boda de Brooklyn.

–Salima-san, se veía muy bonita– decía Wyatt –¿Verdad?

Kai estaba serio y algo distraído mientras que comía unas galletas.

–Si –. Luego agregó– Ahora que Brooklyn ha cumplido con su parte, se ha ido de luna de miel a Europa…

En la calle unos enormes traileres con varios vagones cruzaban por la carretera hasta pararse justo en frente del edificio de departamentos donde vivían Wyatt y Kai. Las compuertas se abrieron y una alfombra roja se desdobló… al instante varios hombres de negro comenzaron a bajar.

En el departamento y tras de la puerta de los hermanos se escuchó ruido y movimiento.

–¿Una mudanza? –preguntó Wyatt.

–Supongo que alguien se está mudando al antiguo departamento de Brooklyn –comentó Kai restándole importancia.

–Vamos Nii-san– dijo el castaño –¿Por qué no vamos a saludarles? Después de todo serán nuestros vecinos por algún tiempo–. Sonrió Wyatt.

–Umn… –Bufó Kai, al parecer no estaba nada interesado en eso.

–Vamos Nii-san –Insistió el Hiwatari menor sonriéndole a su hermano.

–De acuerdo –Se puso de pie y caminó hacía la puerta. Wyatt se paró para ir con él.

El peligris abrió la puerta y observó como varios hombres de negro cargaban muebles… estos al verlo se detuvieron un segundo… un momento de silencio y después sonrieron, brillando sus lentes.

Kai azotó la puerta quedándose inmóvil y con un gesto inexpresivo.

–¿Qué pasa Nii-san? –cuestionó Wyatt al verlo hacer esa acción.

Kai al fin reaccionó y se giró.

–¡No veas, no veas! –corrió y volteó a su hermano, empujándolo lejos de la puerta como si hubiera un gran peligro tras ella.

–¿Qué pasa? Te comportas de un modo muy raro –Expresó el chico mirando a su hermano con detenimiento.

Kai se agachó y suspiró, como preparándose para decir algo muy serio.

–No vas a creer lo que ví…

¡De pronto algo junto a la mesa de centro estalló! Ambos chicos gritaron, Kai abrazó a su hermano menor protegiéndolo. Todo se llenó de humo haciéndolos toser… cuando al fin el polvo se disipó… Kai miró a su hermano…

–¿Estas bien, Wyatt? –preguntó preocupado.

–Estoy bien…, pero…–respondió.

–¿Qué fue…?–alzó la cara Kai hacia el lugar del estallido…

Ambos hermanos voltearon mirando que ahora había un agujero en la pared y en el suelo, en medio del desastre de piedras, tierra y polvo, un chico de cabellos azules zafiro; piel moreno-clara; ataviado con una Yukata roja se inclinaba hacía ellos.

–Yo, Kinomiya Takao, voy a ser su nuevo vecino a partir de hoy –comenzó a decir– Aunque sea un poco torpe espero que no te lleves una mala imagen de mi.

–… ¬¬U– Kai entre cerró sus ojos… ¿por qué sentía que estaba viviendo un deja vú?

–¡Taka-chan! –expresó Wyatt sonriendo.

–Takao… ¿Qué estas..? –comenzó a decir Kai tratando de no perder la postura…

El chico peliazul se alzó sentándose en el suelo y le sonrió tan lindamente como siempre.

–Como te echaba mucho de menos me escapé de casa. –dijo como si nada.

Wyatt corrió hasta el peliazul y tomándolo de las manos lo alzó.

–¡Bienvenido de nuevo Taka-chan! –Exclamó el menor de los Hiwatari comenzando a brincar, y Takao alegremente le siguió.

–¡Gracias Wy-san! ¡Juguemos juntos otra vez! –Dijo sonriendo.

Pero eso acabó con el autocontrol de Kai…

–¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA PONERSE A JUGAR! –Gritó tan fuerte que los cabellos y la ropa de ambos chicos se agitaron– ¡Si tu padre se entera de esto vendrá por nosotros otra vez! –aseguró.

–Por eso no te preocupes –Dijo Takao agitando su mano frente a su cara con desenfado.

Kai cerró sus ojos y apretó su puño, ¿Cómo era posible que Takao estuviera tan tranquilo con respecto a su padre?

–La enfermedad de mi abuelo, no era nada grave– aclaró Takao de pronto.

–¿No lo era? –Preguntó Wyatt mientras que Kai guardaba silencio mirándolo con atención.

–Así, es –Sonrió– y juntos hemos conspirado contra mi papá para que se mantenga callado.

En otro lado…

Se veía al papá de Takao acostado placidamente en su cama, con una pijama roja y un gorro azul, abrazando a su gato… cuando una corriente de aire frió movió las cobijas ligeramente. El frío lo hizo despertar… y cuando abrió los ojos, se miró en su cama, pero… ¡En medio de un grupo de pingüinos y junto a un iglú!

–¡Que demonios es esto! –gritó alterado, mientras que una bandera se blandía sobre el iglú que decía: Compañía Kinomiya del Polo Sur.

Un helicóptero de la milicia, conducido por un hombre de negro se alejaba volando de allí…

…

–Ah… entendimos… –Dijeron Wyatt y Kai al mismo tiempo mientras que una gran gota resbalaba por sus cabezas.

Takao se dejó caer al suelo de pronto, haciendo de nuevo a una actuación de chico en desgracia.

–Pero ese viejo obstinado no quiere ceder– sacó su pañuelo secando sus lagrimas– Todavía no me deja vivir junto a Kai.

–¡"Esto" es lo mismo que vivir juntos! ¬¬X –Gritó Kai con una venita saltando en su frente y señalando el agujero que ahora figuraba en su pared.

–¿Eh? –Sonrió Takao con un gesto inocente– Tan solo lo he hecho un poco más cómodo.– Al tiempo que decía esto del interior del agujero entraron dos hombres de negro con una manta roja, con el que taparon el agujero. Kai miraba esto con molestia– Voy a poner una puerta– finalizó Takao al tiempo que los hombres de negro quitaban la manta y el lugar en donde estaba el agujero ahora estaba una puerta de cristal con dintel de madera, la puesta estaba tan bien colocada que parecía haber estado allí siempre.

Kai estaba atónito, Takao no dejaba de sorprenderlo, siempre se salía con la suya ¿Cómo lo hacía? Se acercó a la puerta dándose cuenta de que se veía perfectamente de una habitación a la otra.

–Te garantizo que tendrán intimidad –comentó Takao con naturalidad.

Kai no sabía ni que cara poner ante "eso".

–¿Intimidad? –Reiteró– ¿Así…?

Takao se ruborizó un poco y rió.

–Bueno, bueno. Los detalles no importan, tu guapo prometido está de vuelta ¡Ahora si estaremos juntos! –Se lanzó, para abrazarlo, pero… Kai lo esquivó cruzándose de brazos…

–¡Olvídalo!

…provocando que Takao se pasara derecho directo al suelo. El pobre chico se dio un golpe contra el piso.

–Nunca dije que aceptaba casarme contigo –dijo Kai desviando el rostro.

Takao lo miró desde el suelo y lloriqueó.

–¡Kai eres muy malo! –cerró los ojos sacudiendo sus manos.

–Nii-san –expresó Wyatt algo sorprendido por tal declaración.

–Tonto– escucharon los dos menores. Alzaron su vista y miraron a Kai, este regresó la mirada a Takao y le sonrió– ¿Ya te vas a rendir?

–¿Eh? –fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Takao mirando con suma atención a Kai, con sus dos rubís, que tenían unas lagrimitas por el berrinche que acababa de hacer.

Kai caminó hacia la mesa… y la paró, pues seguía tirada por la explosión, y sin borrar su sonrisa miró a Takao.

–Atrápame.

Takao se levantó y cerró sus ojos riendo.

–Ah, ya entiendo Kai–alzó la vista– será como digas.

Kai sonrió.

–Wyatt inténtalo tú también.

El castaño sonrió, por un momento creyó que Kai actuaría frió y demasiado serio como siempre pero sin duda eso demostraba que no estaba tan enojado con Takao como al principio parecía.

Takao corrió hacia la mesa y comenzó a rodearla, pero Kai caminaba al lado contrario mirándolo fijamente.

–¡Te tengo! –saltó, para apresarlo con sus brazos, pero Kai lo esquivó.

–¡Te equívocas! –Expresó Kai corriendo hasta la cocina con una sonrisa triunfal.

–¡¡¡Nii-san!!! –Fue a su encuentro el castaño, pero Kai lo esquivó hábilmente también poniéndose tras la puerta.

–¿Ya se cansaron? –retó el peligris desde allí.

–Eso No, Kai –se levantó Takao– ¡¡¡Esto requiere de… –Gritó y sacó dos abanicos hizo un movimiento con ellos y le apareció la misma ropa militar que usó el día que salvaron a Rei del compromiso–…Un estilo de lucha distinto!

Una gotita resbaló por la cabeza de Wyatt.

–¿Qué piensas hacer Taka-chan? n.nU

El peliazul sacó su bazooka de quien sabe donde… como siempre.

–¡Oye, no! –Exclamó Kai sorprendido– ¡No se vale usar armas! –Solo alcanzó a decir eso cuando un disparo estalló, Kai se aventó al suelo cubriéndose, al parecer era muy difícil para Takao sostener un juego como la gente "normal", pero… algo extraño pasaba, oyó el disparo pero no escuchó la destrucción, se alzó para ver que había pasado encontrándose frente a Takao que lo miraba de cerca encogido en el suelo.

–¡Bang! –Dijo Takao con una sonrisa.

–¬¬U ¿Estas loco lo sabías? –dijo mirándolo con exasperación.

Wyatt que también se había esperado lo peor cuando vio la bazooka también se había cubierto pero al no pasar más abrió los ojos mirando a su hermano y a Takao y la casa intacta.

–Claro que no, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, además una de las principales y más efectivas técnicas de la milicia es distraer y atacar.

–… –Kai no supo ya ni que decir de cualquier modo Takao no cambiaría su modo de pensar.

–Te atrape –Dijo Takao de pronto abrazando a Kai.

–Tramposo –Expresó Kai dejándose abrazar pero sin responder.

–Por ti soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa –Dijo Takao con una linda sonrisa y mirándolo de cerca.

–De eso no me queda duda –Sonrió Kai alzando su mano y acariciando la cabeza de Takao, se miraron y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hasta juntar sus labios en un beso corto y suave. Kai abrió sus ojos y miró a Wyatt que estaba mirándolos fijamente algo ruborizado. Sintió pena y se levantó de inmediato soltando a Takao y cruzándose de brazos.

–P-Pero no creas que vas a poder andar por aquí siempre, vas a quedarte en TU apartamento la mayor parte del tiempo y allí dormirás, y yo voy a seguir viviendo solo aquí con Wyatt, al igual que antes, voy a vivir de un modo prudente y fiel a mis principios.

–Pero no tienes que ser tan frío. –Dijo haciendo un puchero.

–Ya dije –Dijo cerrando los ojos serio.

–Está bien, – se levantó recuperado– pronto nos veremos en la escuela.

–¿Qué? – Lo miró Kai– ¡No me digas que vas a inscribirte otra vez a undécimo curso! (segundo de preparatoria).

–Claro que no, esta vez mi examen de admisión será para décimo curso (primero de preparatoria).

–¡Que bien Taka-chan! –Dijo Wyatt– Rei-san y Max-san se alegraran de verte otra vez.

–¡Vamos ha hacer muchas cosas divertidas!

–Ay… no –Susurró Kai, pues la palabra "diversión" para Takao tenía un significado totalmente distinto a la de otras personas.

Takao se agarró al brazo de Kai feliz.

–¡No te da gusto, Kai? ¡Ahora estaremos juntos otra vez en la escuela y aquí.

–¡Oye, no! –Se quejó Kai– ¡Sin pistolas, Sin bazookas, ni satélites espías ni nada de esas cosas en la escuela! ¡Entiendes!

–¿Qué? –Se sorprendió Takao– Pero si eso lo hace todo más divertido–. Sonrió de ese modo inocente que enojaba a Kai

–¡No me interesa! –Gritó irritado– ¡La gente normal no necesita esas cosas para divertirse!

Siguieron discutiendo mientras que Wyatt los miraba sonriendo, y la escena se alejaba hasta mirarse la casa de afuera, ya estaba atardeciendo y los hombres de negro estaban en el techo del departamento instalando todo para el satélite espía.

**POV Takao.**

**Y así continuaron los días de amor y de sufrimiento para Kai Hiwatari jejejeje Eso es todo, se cuidan y ¡hasta luego!**

**OWARI**

(1) Shinkasen: Tren rápido japonés.

₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_Owari_–_Inesperado Destino_–_Owari₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤₤_

¡¡¡Se acabó!!! Estaba a dos pasos de odiar este fic, pero como ya terminó ya no puedo, fiu!!!, menos mal. **Hakura**, **Riona**, **Mil-chan** como no pude ponerlas golpeando a Kai por lo menos las puse guiándolo hasta Takao jijijiji, y todas aquellas que no quisieron golpearlo no pudieron aparecer en el fic xD

_Yami Hisaki: ¡Yo si quería golpearlo! ¿Por qué yo no salí? TOT_

Er… por que seguramente tú SI lo golpeabas n.nU además ni modo que pusiera a una chica llamada Yami Hisaki… como que no o.O. Bueno, sé que el final no es muy bueno, pero el final de "Final Approach" es bien x… a mi no me gustó mucho, espero que si al menos no les gustó el ultimo capítulo les haya gustado como otro más y que hayan divertido con él. Ya me di cuenta que no soy buena haciendo finales, es el primer final que hago en tres años que llevo escribiendo o.O. Si les gustó el capítulo déjenme un review, sino… también XD. Ya saben solo dan en el botoncito morado del lado inferior izquierdo y a escribir!!!

Yami Hisaki: _Antes de irnos les recomendamos el Anime de __**Final Approach**__ en el que está basando este fic. Que tiene 13 capítulos y que fue una idea creada por Princess Projec, creo… por más que buscamos información no hallamos u.u, pero Princess Projec es muy popular en Japón creando video juegos para PC. Si buscan en Internet seguro encuentran donde conseguir la serie. _

Y yo al fin me despido, gracias de nuevo a todos los que me acompañaron a través de esta historia y si gustan darse una vuelta por el resto de mis escritos. Si dan un clic en donde dice **Senshi Hisaki Raiden** podrán verlas.

Comentarios, preguntas (Por si algo no se entendió), amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (menos virus v.vU) serán bien recibidos.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess" y Yami Hisaki Radien "Su oscuridad".

Добри вечер

(Buenas tardes)

29


End file.
